<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mystery of Love by mml_nerdo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576394">Mystery of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mml_nerdo/pseuds/mml_nerdo'>mml_nerdo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Multiverse, Peter Maximoff Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pining, Playlist, Ralph Bohner Needs a Hug, Reader Has Powers, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mml_nerdo/pseuds/mml_nerdo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world distorted by chaos and grief, the reader must find who she'll fall in love with, and who will eventually kill her. Two names tattooed onto her skin. Identical in spelling.</p><p>Peter.</p><p>~Canon Divergence: The characters that have been blipped have been switched around, Wandavision happens after Infinity War NOT Endgame, includes timelines from infinity war, wandavision, and endgame.~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanoff &amp; Reader, Peter Maximoff/Reader, Peter Parker &amp; Reader, Peter Parker/Reader, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker, Pietro Maximoff/Reader, Ralph Bohner/Reader, Tony Stark &amp; Reader, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I hope you enjoy this first chapter! This is a collaboration with a dear friend of mine who will also be posting this stroy on wattpad, so go check them out on there @ApollineEnjolras!!</p><p>also check out the spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Uk6SoaYYZ6Y1Js1bwAG0A?si=0f516c3c13d9401a</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I breathe in dust and dirt, my body aches, ears ringing. I barely make out what Peter’s saying to Stark, half dazed.</p><p>“Mr. Stark, what just happened to the wizard guy and the others?”</p><p>“I,” Tony pauses, out of breath, “They’re gone. Where…” He trails off. </p><p>I gather what little strength I have left to sit up and use my power to lift the earth and rocks off of me. I stand up and stumble a little, still dizzy from whatever blow I took. I look up and see the look of relief on Peter’s face. </p><p>“Y/N! Oh, thank god! I thought maybe you ended up like the others.”<br/>
What does he mean? I look around, accounting for each face I see. There’s Nebula, I think that’s her name, Quill, Peter, and Tony. I slowly walk over to where Tony and Peter are standing, still scanning the area looking for the missing people. </p><p>“The others? Where..” I croak out. My eyes catch Tony’s as he sways, clearly dizzy from the wound in his abdomen. “Tony!” I yell out lunging to grab his arm, throwing it over my shoulders. “Peter we need to do something about this.” I nod my head towards Tony. Peter, getting the point, copies my actions and helps support him. </p><p>“What should we do?” Peter asks, breathlessly, “Get back on the spaceship?” He suggests. I try to catch my breath, exhausted from the fight that took place with Thanos and having to support Tony’s weight on top of that. Taking in Peter’s suggestion I come to a realization. </p><p>“Well, shit,” I rasp, “ The one we came on is practically buried.” I look over at the now useless space donut we flew in on, racking my brain for some sort of solution. “Quill!” The man who seems to be the leader of the supposed ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ turns to me and then glances away, he seems stunned. “Do you have supplies on your ship?,” Me and Peter walk Tony over to a rock and sit him down on it.</p><p>“Y/N…” Quill trails off staring at the piles of dust next to him as he brushes off the red dirt from this planet off his hands. He finally forms the words he’s been trying to get out. “Where did they go? My friends, they were just here!” He raises his voice and takes a few steps in our general direction. </p><p>Tony groans in pain. “Supplies Quill! He’s dying!” I exclaim. Peter takes a softer approach. “Listen, Starlord, we’re all a little confused but we have to save Mr. Stark right now.” I see the reality of his friends disappearing start to sink in as Quill blinks away a few tears. His response barely above a whisper “God.. Okay.” He beckons us toward his ship, then for a moment stops in his tracks. </p><p>“Shit shit shit! Gamora…” He swallows his pain, “Gamora always took care of the bandages. You’re gonna have to figure it out yourself.” He starts walking to his ship once more. </p><p>Peter and I lift Tony back up, Peter looks at me and says “We can make it. Right?” He looks terrified and desperate. I know he cares so much about Tony. I force a smile.</p><p>“We’ll be okay Peter,” We start following Quill and I continue, “It’s his ship anyway and...And he’s used to all this space business! We’ll be fine, I promise.” I know I shouldn’t promise things like that, but Jesus he’s only 15 what am I supposed to say? ‘Sorry kid, but we’re super fucked!’  I may only be a few years older than him but I still want to protect him from as much as I can. </p><p>We maneuver our way onto Quill’s ship and put Tony down in a seat. Quill, who got there before us, emerges from a different area of the ship, arms full. He’s shaking like a leaf. </p><p>“Alright I uh- I have bandages, some towels, and also some green goo for burns…” he trails off and I furrow my brows, “Which probably won’t help in this particular situation,” He finishes. Nebula shakes her head, obviously annoyed with him. </p><p>“You are always such a mess Quill,” she says with mild disgust in her voice as she takes the supplies needed from him, “I’ll handle this.” She walks over to Tony and gets to work on his wound. I gently grab Peter’s arm and lead him a few feet away from them to give her space to do her thing. Just then I realize I’ve neglected to check something. </p><p>“Are you hurt anywhere?” I ask Peter, placing my hand on his shoulder. He doesn’t respond at first. He’s shaky, his eyes are watering, I wish I could say something that would ease his mind. He finally realizes that I was speaking to him.</p><p>“Oh- Uh- probably just some scratches, I’ll be fine.” I make a mental note to check him for injuries later. I watch as he wipes away a stray tear and looks on at Tony and Nebula. </p><p>“Hey,  you know how stubborn he is,” I gently rub his shoulder to comfort him, “If he didn’t die when a planet was dropped on his head he’s not gonna bite the dust now.” I cringe at the implication made at the end there. </p><p>“Speaking of dust,” Peter turns to face me, “Does anyone have any idea of what happened out there?” He asks. I look down and think hard. In a few moments I come to a crushing conclusion. </p><p>“Strange… he said that if Thanos got all the stones, he’d be able to do whatever he wanted, destroy whatever he wanted. Kill half the universe with a snap of his fingers..” I look up at Nebula, his daughter, “It had to have been him. He killed them.” My grip on Peter’s shoulder tightens as I’m forced to face what that may mean.</p><p>Nebula pauses her actions for a short moment and responds. “Yes, that’s the conclusion I’ve come to as well.”</p><p>“But that doesn’t explain where. they. went. I want to know where they are!” Quill yells in denial, “Drax, and Mantis, hell, even that guy with the funky goatee! They couldn’t have just ceased to exist!”</p><p>He’s being so frustrating. “You saw firsthand what those stones could do, tell me, why the hell couldn’t they have?” I ask, he backs down and turns away from the group, bracing himself on the wall. </p><p>How many people I love back on Earth are gone if this is true? Oh god please let them be okay. AJ at the very least has to be okay, I can’t bear to even think about losing my baby brother. What am I gonna do if we get back to Earth and Nat’s gone? I rely on her so much for advice and support, what would I do without her?</p><p>Nebula finishes bandaging Tony and stands to face Quill. “Quill stop being stupid. If he had all the stones he could’ve done anything. So he wiped out half the universe. It’s what he always wanted.” She goes to put the remaining medical supplies away. </p><p>Half the universe. God what chance do I even have that anybody I know is left? Peter’s vacant star becomes fearful when he realizes something. “...Vision..” He chokes out. I clasp a hand over my mouth. Vision was powered by an infinity stone. To do what he did then.. Thanos would’ve had to..</p><p>I lower my hand and start pacing in thought. If Vision’s dead then who knows how Wanda would react. Maybe he’s not gone, he can’t be gone. If he’s gone I need to be with Wanda, she needs someone by her side. </p><p>“Jesus, Tony, he’s either dead or… Tony what else is there?” I look at Tony, desperately searching for an answer in his face, “Was there any way to get that stone out of him without killing him?” It dawns on me and tears gather in my eyes. “Oh who am I kidding, Thanos wouldn’t care.” I bury my face in my hands and try to swallow the burning in my throat.</p><p>Tony slowly finds his ability to speak. “...The stone was connected to Vision’s noggin through billions of neurons to safely move, so unless we found a miracle… I’m sorry...he’s gone kid.” I feel like screaming. </p><p>I hear Peter’s breathing pick up. “We need to get back to Earth!” He’s panicking. “Oh my god! Aunt May…” I unbury my face from my hands and give him a sympathetic look.</p><p>Nebula ignores our emotional states and gets straight to business. “Quill, how’s the fuel?” Quill staggers over to the cockpit, Nebula following behind. I watch him flip some switches and check the monitors as he goes.</p><p>“Ehh we are,” He looks down at the dash and gulps, “Not nearly as full as I thought.” Nebula double checks everything he did and frowns.</p><p>“Where’s the nearest place we can refuel?” Nebula asks Quill. Peter walks over and sits down next to Tony and looks down at the floor, running a hand through his hair. I keep pacing, hoping for good news about refueling. </p><p>“Nowhere, but-” I interrupt Quill in frustration, “Great! So you’re the ‘starlord’, but you don’t know where we can get some damn gas?” </p><p>Quill rolls his eyes and looks at me. “No, I’m saying that the last place we stopped before coming to this shitshow was Nowhere! It’s a planet- was.. It was a planet,” He reflects for a moment before continuing, “That’s where Chin-age got the reality stone and took my girl. It’s rubble now. Everywhere else inhabited is probably in chaos because of him.” He looks back out the windshield, if that’s what you would even call it in a spaceship. </p><p>“ If we can’t get back on what we have, I don’t know what to do.” He announces to the group.</p><p>“What about food? Water? Oxygen? Electricity? If we can’t make it all the way to Earth we can go as far as we can and set up a distress signal.. Hope someone finds us."</p><p>Tony gestures, waving me towards the door, “Avatar Aang, go out and do your little water trick. Maybe create some new oxygen molecules while you’re at it.”</p><p>“You’re a scientist Tony, you know that’s not how molecules work.” I respond, already walking towards the door. He coughs, sputters, then speaks again, even more breathless this time “Jokes, jokes. Go save us.”</p><p>I walk out of the ship and into the stale air of Titan. I hear Quill shouting something  mostly indistinguishable from where I stand. Nebula’s voice joins his, something about rations? Counting wrong? </p><p>I ignore it and focus on my power. I kneel to the dry ground and place my palms on the top of it. I focus as hard as I can, searching for any water at all. I open my eyes, I’ve only managed to conjure small drops of red tinted water. What a miserable, useless planet.</p><p>I look up to see Peter watching over me. “Quill better have water somewhere on that tortilla chip of a ship.” I half joke, getting up and brushing the dirt off my hands and knees. </p><p>“He said we have rations for two weeks so I assume we also have water,” He informs me, I nod. “If only we’d be stranded on an island instead of in space like in that really old movie with Tom Hanks… Castaway.” I crack a smile at his random movie reference. This kid. </p><p>He heads back in and I stay for a moment. I roll up my right sleeve to look at the tattoo for a moment. The name ‘Peter’ is scrawled in a beautiful curly font. 1 of 2 on my body, both with the same name. I’m not sure what to make of it, especially now after meeting a second Peter. </p><p>Neither of them feels like my soulmate, though I suppose it wouldn’t be so bad with Parker in a few years time. He’s a nice kid, he would treat me right. There just isn’t a spark there yet. And with Quill, well, all he’s done since we’ve met is irritate me so that would never work. Unless he’s- No he doesn’t seem like that bad of a guy. </p><p>I roll the sleeve back down and head back in the ship, pressing the button to close the door behind me. I head over to Tony first. “How’re you feeling Stark?” I ask him, he’s hunched over in the seat. </p><p>“Peachy, kid.” He responds. </p><p>“Do you need anything Mr. Stark?” Peter fusses over him.</p><p>Nebula and Quill are talking to each other in the front of the cockpit, probably still discussing getting off of this planet. </p><p>“A large dose of morphine, and for you to sit down, because you look like you’re two seconds from passing out,” Tony says, Peter slowly sinking into a chair. </p><p>Nebula and Quill’s conversation comes to a pause. “Okay let’s buckle up and get out of here then.” Nebula says, loud enough for all of us to hear. I sink down in a chair by Peter and glance over to see him struggling with the seatbelt.</p><p>“It’s like the seatbelts in the quinjet Pete. Push down with your thumb, then push the two metal bits together.” I demonstrate by fastening my own, and check to make sure Tony was able to get his own, which he was. </p><p>“Ohhh okay.” Peter says, still struggling a bit but then finally getting it. A small goofy smile plays on his lips. Nebula and Quill are both in their pilot seats by the time I face the front. Quill’s flipping a bunch of switches.</p><p>“Ready Quill?” Nebula asks. Quill flips a couple more switches and turns a dial.</p><p>“And we are… good to go.” Quill says right before the ship takes off at high speed. God I am never gonna get used to this, it’s so much worse than the quinjet. I clutch my seat and close my eyes, wishing for it to be over soon. </p><p>“Woah!” I hear Peter exclaim, which makes me chuckle a little. Soon we’re smoothly sailing through space. The takeoff might not be so fun but man is it a pretty view. It’s many minutes before anyone speaks again, but when they do it’s Tony who breaks the silence. </p><p>“So Quill, that was one mean uppercut.” Tony says, referring to the events of the fight with Thanos that Quill sabotaged at the end. I see Peter tense up in his seat. </p><p>“Come on, we all messed up down there, there’s no way we could have-” Quill gets cut off by Tony. </p><p>“No, Quill, please continue to tell me you wish you hadn’t jack hammered him with your blaster, things wouldn’t look a little different right now.” He’s right, we’ve all been thinking it since that moment. Quill seriously fucked us over. </p><p>Quill stays silent so Tony continues. “Strange had his right arm, that bug girl had his head, even the damn cape was doing its part. Don’t give me that heat of the moment bullshit.”</p><p>Surprisingly, Peter chimes in, “Mr. Stark’s right. I had the golden glove off, it was slipping off his fingers when he came to.” </p><p>Well shit, I might as well join in to further drive our point home. “ I had his boots locked in the rubble, he couldn’t have moved if it wanted to, but you had to go and get emotional.” I say. All those people that are gone now, it could’ve been avoided. </p><p>“You don’t get it-” A fire lights up inside of me, “We don’t get it? Don’t you think that when, no, if we get back to Earth, the people we love could be dead too?” I pause for a second and then come back, raising my voice, “My brother? The people we’re destined to protect? We lose people every day, Starlord,” There’s pure venom behind my voice when I say his nickname. “But we could have saved those people if it wasn’t for you!” I finish, sitting back in my seat and crossing my arms. </p><p>Everyone’s silent for a couple more minutes until Nebula decides she wanted a piece of Quill too. </p><p>“I shouldn’t have told you. I should’ve known you would have acted like the idiotic fool you are.” Ouch.</p><p>“Ohh come on!” Quill yells, “I know I fucked up! I get it! But….,” He sighs, giving into the excuse that Tony predicted, “I acted in the heat of the moment..” He makes a strangled choking noise. “Gamora’s dead. She’s dead and-”</p><p>I jump in, gentler this time, “And I have sympathy for you, I’m sure we all do, but I can’t forgive you for what you caused,” I look away from everyone to a smaller window beside me, to watch the stars, “I want to get home. Evaluate the damage. I want to see my brother.”</p><p>The energy in spacecraft shifts from angry to straight up depressing. I close my eyes and take a deep breath in, and let it out. If we’re all gonna make it back we have to keep our heads on straight and quit arguing so damn much. </p><p>“What if we don’t even make it back?” Peter chokes out. I whip my head towards him, tears streaming down his face. Poor kid. </p><p>“We have to. I’ll find a way even if this tin can doesn’t.” I affirm. He looks at me, “I really want to believe you. I wanna see my aunt, and my friends from school, the Avengers… everyone.” He wipes away his tears. </p><p>“And I’ll make sure that happens Pete. Stark will too, right?” I look to Tony for some backup. He looks at Peter, that man loves this kid so much even if he won’t admit it, you can see it in his eyes.</p><p>“Yep, look at all the brilliant minds in this fine shuttle, excluding Mr. WWE, we’ll find a way out of this.” Tony reassures Peter, giving him a small pat on the shoulder with the energy he can muster.  Peter just nods and sniffles. </p><p>Nebula speaks up after our little emotional moment, “I can’t speak as positively about our likely outcome as those two are but, we have 2 weeks to figure it out. And we shouldn’t run into too many issues.”</p><p>A couple moments later I smell something burning and just as I’m about to mention it some lights in the cockpit and presumably other areas of the ship go out. I turn and look behind us and there’s sparks coming from various parts of the wiring. </p><p>Well that can’t be good.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the support on the last chapter! This chapter was written by my co-writer Nyah, remember to check her out on wattpad @ApollineEnjolras.</p><p>also check out the spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Uk6SoaYYZ6Y1Js1bwAG0A?si=0f516c3c13d9401a</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Shit!" I hiss, sucking on my injured finger.</p><p>Peter and I have been on the floor of the ship for hours, our limbs sore as we try to fix Quill's already old and beat up ship. Hours of Tony being incredibly exasperated with how terrible I am at following his instructions. </p><p>Stark sighs through his nose, scrunching up his face, "Wrong wire, kid. I've said it three times,"</p><p>Peter looks over his shoulder, sweat dripping from his messy hair. </p><p>"Could you say it a fourth time? Please?" He pulls the hem of his shirt over her face and dabs at the droplets. The words 'Lettuce: The Taste of Sadness' would've made me laugh if we weren't currently facing death head on.</p><p>Tony crumples a wad of paper into a ball and tosses it at Peter's head, "I thought you were the top of your class, Spidey?" He gestures vaguely to the region above my hovering hand. "The grey coated wire, just above (Y/N)'s pinky."</p><p>I don't move a muscle, providing Peter the visual he needs. I never really learned much about mechanics, and I never regretted that until now. Nothing I've been faced with, my powers, my training, has ever required me to fix the inner workings of a foreign spaceship. I've never even changed the oil in a car.</p><p>Peter maneuvers the rubber-coated pliers to the specified wire, and carefully, he twists the copper end onto the circuit. He squeezes his eyes shut, anticipating a zap of pain, but the circuit remains stable and silent. He pumps his fist in the air, nearly dropping the pliers on my fingers.</p><p>He giggles in relief, "Alright! I did it!" the teenager grins at me, obviously proud of himself.</p><p>He looks over his shoulder once more, "What next, Mr. Stark?"</p><p>Tony lifts his head from the back of the chair, twisting a drill bit between his fingers. "Don't get too excited, kid. It's- drumroll please..."</p><p>The ship is silent. I rub my eyes, fighting off a yawn.</p><p>Tony grins, "More wires. Easier to understand for you neanderthals I've entrusted with my safety," he said sarcastically. "The only red wire of the bunch, connect it to the same circuit."</p><p>Peter exhales in preparation, shaking out the tension in his arms. He seems just as nervous as I am. I know he has experience with repairing electronics, but repairing an alien ship is enough to stress anyone. He grips the red wire with the same pliers as before, executing the instructions perfectly. Pete grins as we wait for something to happen, anything, to signal that we'd made progress. Nothing.</p><p>Voices travel from the cockpit, and I look over just in time to see Nebula smack Quill on the back of the head. They bicker quietly as he holds his sore head with his free hand. I grin smugly. I'm starting to like Nebula more and more. I shift my focus back to Tony.</p><p>"What broke again?" I ask, scratching my head.</p><p>He ran a hand over his face. "That would be the heating system," he tapped the table with the drill bit, "In other words, we're space popsicles if you guys don't do this right."</p><p>I groan in aggravation. Judging by Quill's general carelessness, I'm not too surprised that his ship is falling apart at the seams. It would just be nice if he could offer any help, instead of sitting in the cockpit pretending to pilot us towards Earth.</p><p>"Where'd you get this ship, Quill, a McDonald's truck stop?" I raise my voice to make sure he hears.</p><p>His posture deflates as he scoffs, his gloved hands gripping the controls, "Don't forget, I'm the one flying us off of that wasteland of a planet!" He calls over his shoulder.</p><p>"You?"Nebula's neck snaps to the side mechanically, almost owl-like to glare at Quill. "Think again, Quill. I'm the one doing all the work, you incompetent fool." Her black eyes shift back to the emptiness in front of her.</p><p>I could tell Peter was uncomfortable as he cleared his throat. Despite being a superhero, he wasn't one for confrontation like the majority were. </p><p>"Okay... What do we have to do now, Mr. Stark, more wires?" He asks, cutting the tension in the air.</p><p>Tony sits up with a grunt, pain flashing across his face as he stretches his wound. </p><p>"Tony, stay down for god's sake! You have four extra hands over here." I brush my hair out of my face, "What's next?"</p><p>He looks at me with an unreadable expression. It's always bothered me how vacant he can be when I need comfort most. I understand that it's hard for him to show he cares sometimes, but right now, all I want is for him to take care of himself.</p><p>He sighs, easing back into his seat. "Now that the structure’s back in place, we need whatever kind of coolant Starguy has around here. Got anything like that?" He looks off into the cockpit where Quill is slouching, still in defeat.</p><p>"Like what?" he calls over his shoulder.</p><p>Tony stares at him in disbelief, his dark eyes boring holes into Quill's back.</p><p>"You don't know what coolant is?" he inquires lowly, "You've never put coolant in your heating system?"</p><p>His question was met with an awkward silence, all that made sound was the rush of space as the ship soared through it, the rattle of instruments within.</p><p>"Well, no wonder it blew up! You're lucky it didn't blow a goddamn hole in the side of the ship and suck us into space!" Stark raises his voice, tendons in his neck popping out as he unleashes his disbelief and anger onto the idiot in charge of the vessel.</p><p>"Wait..." Peter's eyes fill with worry as he glances between the two of them. </p><p>He pushes himself off the floor. The tips of his fingers are pink, and I can't tell if it's from the chill, or from being zapped with wires for a large portion of the day.</p><p>"So we don't have the thing we need to fix this?" </p><p>Nebula flips a switch above her head, metal fingers clinking together. "Of course we don't," she mutters.</p><p>Peter looks at Stark, a subtle horror behind his eyes, "Mr. Stark, are we gonna freeze to death?" He says quietly, looking from his mentor to me, still on the floor rubbing my sore finger tips.</p><p>Tony turns his head and looks every which way, taking in the integrity of the ship. I can see the gears turning in that genius head of his, "No, kid. We'll... We'll be fine."</p><p>HIs eyes land on the ceiling, and for whatever reason, it leads him to his next point. "Hey, Quill! You have any Glycol?" He shouts.</p><p>Quill is silent for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Uh... I think we have some of that in the first aid cabinet. A little blue bottle with a white cap."</p><p>Peter takes a step forward, hesitantly inserting himself into their banter. "Where's the first aid cabinet?"</p><p>Quill must not be accustomed to having strangers on his shit, as it never comes to mind that we don't know the layout. We've been sitting in the same place for hours now, and frankly I'm afraid that if I move a muscle, another part of the ship will break apart.</p><p>"Shit, it's above the stereo, aluminum doors, behind Nebula." Peter seems nervous to go too near to the cold woman flying us, and does an awkward shuffle to get to the doors of the cabinet,</p><p>"I don't bite." Nebula says flatly.</p><p>Pete stiffens and laughs nervously, opening the door and plucking the first blue bottle he sees. He turns to Tony. </p><p>"Is this right?"</p><p>Tony leans forward ever so slightly, reading the label on the dusty glass.</p><p>"You got it," He sits back once more, "We're gonna have to use some of our water supply to make this work."</p><p>Quill's head whips around, "Whoa whoa whoa, what?!"</p><p>Tony gives him a look full of aversion, "In order to make coolant, one mixes glycol and water, Quill. Which one of us is a mechanic?"</p><p>I'm starting to wish I'd stayed on Earth with Banner. Then again, it's probably not better down there. Who knows who disappeared, who was killed by Thanos. It could be devoid of life and we'd have no idea. I shake the thought from my head. There's no time for that right now. Fix the ship.</p><p>"I can go without water for a day, I'd rather that than freeze to death." I chime in.</p><p>Peter nods in agreement, turning to Nebula once more. "Where do you keep the water?" </p><p>That's a good question. Peter and I were outside when they went over that.</p><p>"It's behind where you and (Y/N) are working, in the back room." Says Nebula.</p><p>I wonder if she eats. I can tell that she's at least humanoid, from her features, her minimal but still present skin. But so much of her is metal and parts, I wonder if she needs rations at all.</p><p>Peter wanders back into the room she described, tripping on nothing but catching himself.</p><p>"How much do we need?" He calls.</p><p>"If we're gonna be out here for a couple weeks, we'll need at least 2 cups," He shoots a look my way, as if analyzing my stability with limited hydration. "Two of those ration bags."</p><p>Peter returns with the water as specified, and hands both to Tony. He pours the water very carefully into the bottle, as to not spill a single drop. He seals the cap tightly and shakes it aggressively, wincing with the movement. I sigh in defeat.</p><p>He's never gonna sit still.</p><p>Tony hands the bottle of newly formed coolant to Peter, "Pour that very slowly into the coolant reservoir. It's the white container above the wires you worked on."</p><p>Peter seems oddly calm. I know it wouldn't do us any good to dwell on the tragedy we all witnessed, and the battle that we were all still sore from, but not addressing it seems insensitive. My arms still ache from holding Thanos' mammoth legs in the crust of Titan, my whole body hurts from being buried deep into the ground by the power stone.</p><p>By the time my head is out of the clouds, Pete has already poured the coolant and closed the reservoir. "Okay, now what?" He asks, feeling accomplished.</p><p>"Now, we wait." says Tony.</p><p>A very much needed wave of calm spreads throughout the ship knowing that the heat will return soon. Pete's cheeks are tinged red from the cold, and he sits down once more, this time near Stark.</p><p>Nebula's gaze breaks off of the vast nothingness in front of her for the first time in awhile, and she fiddles with a metal piece attached to her arm, which was having some sort of malfunction. She pushes on it for several seconds, and when it doesn't go back into place, she punches it with all her might. She stands.</p><p>"Is there anything else you neglect in the upkeep of your ship, Quill?" The apparent weakness of her arm not working right must have set her off. She's not the most stable person, from what I've seen.</p><p>Quill spares her a quick glance, seeming stressed now that he has no copilot for the time being.</p><p>"Well, obviously I wouldn't know, since I'm apparently an imbecile compared to you guys. I'm not a scientist, I'm a guardian." He says firmly.</p><p>"I refuse to baby you like Gamora did." Nebula spits.</p><p>Quill smashes the autopilot button and pushes himself up, pointing his finger in Nebula's direction. His face is red with anger.</p><p>"Oh, quit it!" I shout. "Save that shit for some other time, you're wasting air."</p><p>Nebula retreats to the lower level of the ship, presumably to get some kind of tool to fix her arm.</p><p>"She didn't baby me, she loved me!" Quill called after her, obviously hurt.</p><p>Quill stayed standing where he was, like if he moved, he would suddenly be aware of all the eyes on him. His outburst wasn't uncalled for, and it isn't uncommon for a man to lose his temperature like that, especially in the line of work we're in. </p><p>Peter let out a little cough, seemingly trying to lighten the tension, as Quill wiped a hand over his face and returned to the cockpit he'd abandoned minutes prior. </p><p>I finish reattaching the panel onto the wall, setting the screwdriver onto a nearby shelf, and I stand up, brushing the dust off of my pants. Nebula ascends from the lower level, her arm seems good as new. Whatever was said up here prior doesn't seem to bother her like it did Quill. </p><p>She makes a beeline for a seat on the far side of the room, falling into the chair without a sound. Either she's giving Quill some very needed space, or I was wrong. She doesn't seem like the type to share what she's feeling.</p><p>I make my way over to Tony and Peter, who are sitting quietly, Tony's fiddling with a piece of tech most likely belonging to his suit.</p><p>"What does one do for fun when you're hurtling through the unknown?" I ponder out loud, plopping ungracefully next to Pete.</p><p>Peter grinned, crossing his arms over his chest casually. "We could.... talk about cool space stuff, or play I-Spy..." He glances around him, at the completely grey interior of the ship, "Or maybe a different game." He scratches the back of his head.</p><p>Tony perks his head up, an idea behind his eyes, "Pete, where's that piece of paper I threw at you earlier?"</p><p>Peter furrows his brow, but gets up and retrieves the crumpled up piece of paper from the other side of the room. He places it into Tony's outstretched hand.</p><p>Tony unfolds it on the table and begins folding the paper meticulously into a triangle shape. </p><p>Oh god.</p><p>"We, ladies and gentlemen.... and cyborg, are playing paper football. A tournament, if you will." he holds the small paper football out for everyone to see as I groan out loud, burying my head in my hands.</p><p>Tony shrugs, indifference written all over his face. "Hey kid, you wanted entertainment, and seeing you fail at this game is the best entertainment there is." Tony smirks.</p><p>"Ned and I play this all the time at school!" Peter chimes in, he seems excited to play.</p><p>Nebula stands up, and from where I'm sitting, she looks menacing. </p><p>"What is... paper football?"</p><p>"It's not everyday you get to teach a space cyborg how to play paper football," I say playfully as I turn to Stark, "I'm in, on one condition..."</p><p>"And what is that?" </p><p>I grin, "You flick with your non-dominant hand."</p><p>"What!" Tony huffs as I snatch the paper from his hand.</p><p>"I've played this with you before, Stark. I will not make the same mistakes,"</p><p>Peter stands and trots over to the cockpit with a spring in his step. "Hey Starlord, uh- Mr.- Starlord, do you have more paper, and maybe a pen, or pencil even?"</p><p>Quill seems more on edge than before as he grips the steering controls in front of him.</p><p>"What, just because I didn't have coolant  suddenly I don't have any basic object? There's some in the drawer under the table," He snaps.</p><p>I can tell that Peter was caught off guard by his response, and he looks guilty for even asking.</p><p>I look under the hefty table in front of me and sure enough, there's a stack of paper and a couple wonky looking pens. I pick up a couple of pieces and begin to fold them into the desired shape.</p><p>"Maybe we should let him cool off a bit while we play." I suggest, lining up the newly formed footballs.</p><p>Nebula sits down in the chair directly across from Tony, placing her fists on the table.</p><p>"How do you win?" She asked in a monotonous yet determined tone.</p><p>Tony shifts into a more upward position with a hand gripping the table in front of him. "Alright, C-3PO, I'm guessing you've never watched the NFL a day in your life," He forms a field goal with his two pointer fingers and thumbs and nods to them, "You hold your hands like this, while the other person tries to score."</p><p>Nebula mimics Tony's fingers with her own, seeming very focused. Tony plucks one of the footballs off of the counter top and flicks it between the goal she made. She widens her eyes, intrigued. Her fascination is kind of cute. </p><p>"Now you," Stark instructs, holding up his field goal once more.</p><p>Nebula flicks the football with a lethal amount of aggression, and it shoots past Tony's head and hits the wall, bouncing into Peter's outstretched palm. Gotta love those Spidey-senses.</p><p>She tries again, slightly less strength behind it, but misses again. She growls in dissatisfaction, grabbing it again before anyone can say she lost her turn. She tries for several long minutes, before she flicks the football just right, and it sails between Tony's fingers, scoring her her first point.</p><p>"That was great!" Pete says, trying to be encouraging.</p><p>"I know."</p><p>The games begin, starting with Nebula and I, then Peter battling Tony. The open room is filled with the sound of fingers flicking paper, paper hitting table, people hissing in disappointment or celebration, and so on. </p><p>Nebula beats me 10-0, shooting perfectly every time. I try not to be mad about being beaten by someone who's never played, but to be fair I think an infant could beat me. Peter beats Tony rather reluctantly, but his reflexes and aim have drastically improved so he doesn't have much choice. Now the final game is between Nebula and Peter.</p><p>Nebula eyes him menacingly and Peter looks scared out of his mind. He plasters a fake smile on his face and takes aim. His hands are shaking, the poor thing. And when he takes the shot, slender fingers flicking the paper, he misses. For the first time since I've seen her,</p><p>Nebula smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Reminder that this is a collaborative project with @ApollineEnjolras over on wattpad, go show the story some love there as well! :)</p><p>also check out the spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Uk6SoaYYZ6Y1Js1bwAG0A?si=0f516c3c13d9401a</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyelids are so heavy, but I feel the intense need to just keep them open. I blink furiously trying to make the feeling go away. A week we’ve been in space, and conditions haven’t gotten any better. I look to my left where Peter sits in a chair. He’s slouched over, eyes closed, leaning against his arm. </p><p>“You okay Pete?” I ask, he groans in response and I grimace. Hopefully he’s just tired. I hear light footsteps come from behind me, I turn to see Nebula pass me and motion for Quill to follow her. He gets up, stretches for a moment, and then follows her to the ration storage. </p><p>“You guys have to cut back on water today,” My heart sinks, “You can check my count but I don’t see another option,” she finishes.  Quill pinches the bridge of his nose, unresponsive. </p><p>“I know I said I’d rather go without water than freeze to death, but now I’m not so sure,” I quietly confess. Peter stirs next to me, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.</p><p> “What?” He groggily asks. Nebula speaks before I have time to start explaining our predicament to Peter.</p><p>“If we half the water intake we can last another week. If we quarter it, two weeks.” Nebula continues explaining. A quarter, that can’t possibly be enough to survive on, right? I think back to the normal amount of water we have every day. It’s barely 8 cups. </p><p>“Can we survive on a quarter?’ I ask.</p><p>“Well, how long until we can phone home?” Stark asks at the same time as me. We both look at Nebula, awaiting her answer.</p><p>“We have a few more days of fuel, I’m not even sure if that’ll be enough to be in distress signal range to Earth,” She says, she’s said it a few times before, but it didn’t really sink in till now. “We may have to hope for another ship to come in contact with us.” </p><p>The ship is silent for a few moments, the gears start turning in my head. A quarter may be enough to barely survive but it seems like-</p><p>“We need as much time as we can get.” Peter seemingly finishes my thought. I stand up, trying to seem as unwaveringly confident as possible, more for Peter than for myself. </p><p>“Then we’ll have to go with a quarter,” My hands shake and I hide them behind my back, “What about food?” I ask Nebula. She crosses her arms and thinks about her response for a second. </p><p>“The food is a little more forgiving,” I let out a small breath of relief, “ but not by much,” I frown, “To match with the water we can start thirding it and last 2 more weeks.” She informs all of us. </p><p>Two weeks to wait for a miracle. Well I guess it’s better than nothing. I shift in my seat a little.</p><p>“Then let’s do it, I mean it’ll suck but at least we have a better chance of being rescued.” Peter says, nobody disputes it thus finalizing our decision. Quill closes the storage door and stumbles back over to his pilot seat. I watch him return before focusing my attention on Tony. </p><p>“How’s your side?” I ask him. The only time we really move him is to take him to the bathroom, otherwise he’s pretty much just been in that chair. He strains a smile before replying.</p><p>“It’s not unbearable.” He says. I walk over to him, bending over to check his bandages. Nebula did a great job of patching him up, probably saved him from infection with whatever she used, but we should change the bandages if we can just to be cautious. Nebula’s still standing at the opposite end of the ship, I turn to her.</p><p>“Nebula, is there anything else we can use for Tony’s wound?” She swiftly walks over to the cabinet that Peter got the glycol from last week when we were fixing the heating system. She walks back over to me with fresh bandages in her hand.</p><p>	“This is all, the salve I used last time is gone.” I take the bandages from her and look at Peter as he gets up and starts pacing. I furrow my brows in concern and turn back to Tony’s wound. </p><p>“At least there’ll be less bacteria,” I note while removing the old bandages and redressing the wound, “Less risk of infection, inflammation, all that jazz.” I finish and look up at Tony. “We’ll be fine. We’ll get back.” I say, more to myself than to him. He pats my arm and gives me a small smile.</p><p>I feel the ghost of a hand on my shoulder for a moment, and turn to see Nebula passing by me. Was she.. Trying to comfort me?</p><p>Tony turns his head to look behind us at Peter, now sitting on the floor, holding his head. </p><p>“Kid, are you sure you’re okay?” Tony asks him, worry dripping from his tone. Peter takes a few seconds to respond with a quiet “Yeah… head just... hurts.” </p><p>“Pete, is...” I furrow my eyebrows, a thought not so pleasant crosses my mind, “Nebula, how much time before we run out of oxygen?” I look over to her, now in her copilot seat. She flips some switches and looks at a monitor to her left. I see her shoulders drop.</p><p>Quill leans over towards her to also get a look at it. “Shit.” he mutters. I stand up fully, waiting for an answer that never comes. </p><p>“Nebula?” </p><p>“Well,” She pauses, “Five days, we have five days until we run out of oxygen.” I freeze. After the news sinks in I look behind me and meet Peter’s widened eyes. He’s just a kid, how am I supposed to make it sound like we’re all gonna be okay now?</p><p>“Okay,” I nod slightly, “Okay we’ll be fine,” I say, desperately trying to not only convince Peter but also myself, “Maybe we can get close enough to send a distress signal, or a ship will find us.” I start racking my brain for a solution- any solution at all. “I can- can ration oxygen, maybe- no I can’t… unless... I could- I could center it in the main parts of the ship and- and,” I hold my head, just talking about doing all this with my powers makes my head spin, “I can keep it out of the lower deck so no one can get lightheaded-” </p><p>Tony cuts my rambling off, “Kid, calm down. We’ll be fine.” I shoot him a grave look, he knows this has reached beyond hopeless. </p><p>“Tony..” </p><p>“Y/N… This is it… This is how it ends,” Peter’s voice almost doesn’t sound like him, his spirit is shattered, “First we lose to the big purple guy and then we suffocate to death in space.” He says grimly. </p><p>I hear Nebula speaking to me, about how she can redirect the oxygen manually, but all I can really focus on is the look on Peter’s face. I have to get him home, he’s only 15 there’s no goddamn way I’m letting him go out like this. I hold back the tears forming in my eyes. </p><p>“Pete, we’ve gotta get home. I know it’s not looking good right now, but I promise, I will get you home,” I look around at everyone on the ship, “Try not to overexert yourself, all of you. That wastes oxygen. Sit down as much as you can.” I walk over to the lower deck and press the button that closes the door. I sigh deeply and blink away the tears that were threatening to spill over just moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                             * * *</p><p> </p><p>	I focus on my breathing, making sure I only take shallow breaths. I stretch my arms out and my elbows pop. I look across from me at Tony’s sleeping form. Thank god that man finally got some rest, even if it took being stranded in space for him to do it. </p><p>	Nebula hands me a tin bag, my ration for the day. I smile at her and open the bag to find some green slimy stuff, I’m never gonna get used to this weird food from various other planets. “I’ve never seen this before, is it some kind of space vegetable?” I ask her. </p><p>	“It’s meat.” She says simply before handing out the other rations. I look back down at the mysterious meat in my bag.</p><p>	“Oh…” I say before hesitantly taking a bite and swallowing it before I taste it. I look over at Peter who’s eating his food quietly, starting at the wall across from his spot on the floor. He hasn’t spoken since a couple days back when we found out we had 5 days of oxygen left. “Nebula, how are we on fuel?” I ask. Bless her for putting up with my questions all the time, she’s probably sick of it.</p><p>She’s setting a ration next to Tony, careful not to wake him. “We’ll probably run out today or tomorrow.” So that’s it, we’re gonna be floating through space uncontrollable anytime now. I guess even though I’ve known it was going to happen inevitably I never really thought about what that means. This could be the beginning of the end. </p><p>I think of the names underneath my skin, do they even amount to anything? If I’m gonna die in a few days what does it even mean? Maybe it’s just that Peter is my soulmate and that’s why I’m getting progressively more protective of him as we hurdle closer to the finish line, and that Quill’s the one who caused my death by having a piece of shit spaceship that wasn’t fueled up all the way. </p><p>I guess that kind of makes sense logically, but it just doesn’t feel right. This can’t be all there is, but everything happening around me is proving me wrong. I look at Peter, how can I get him talking again? How can I make him feel better? </p><p>I set my food down and walk over, plopping down on the floor in front of him. Maybe I’ve been trying too hard to be the positive, confident force who swears up and down that I’m gonna get him home, and haven’t spent enough time letting him know he isn’t alone.</p><p>“I’m sorry that I can’t do more to fix this,” I start, “And I know there isn’t anything I can say to make this better, but, I’m scared out of mind right now Pete. And I know you are too, but whatever happens. I’m gonna be here with you. I’m never gonna leave your side.” </p><p>He studies me for a moment before reaching over and gently grabbing my hand. I rub circles into the back of his hand as he speaks, “I’m sorry for probably scaring you more. I really want to believe that we’ll be okay but…” He gets a little choked up, “I know we probably won’t be. But hey! Going out with you and Tony isn’t gonna be all that bad. At least we have each other.” He smiles a little. </p><p>We sit like that, hand in hand, for a while before I get up, squeezing his hand when I do. I sit back in my seat, thus somehow waking Tony up. I cringe and sigh, I should’ve just sat still. Tony groans and opens his eyes. </p><p>Nebula turns and says “Once Stark is fully awake I have something I need to say.” I help Tony sit up, he runs a hand over his face.</p><p>“I’m up, I’m up..” He says, prompting Nebula to spin her chair around to face the majority of us. </p><p>“Rerouting the oxygen here didn’t lengthen the amount of time we’ll have oxygen. I’m not exactly sure why, it must just be giving us all the oxygen for the ship in the same timeframe.” She pauses for a few moments before continuing, “We have two and half days left until we’re out.” </p><p>My entire world feels stagnant. I should’ve seen this coming. </p><p>Tony sighs next to me, “Not the best news to wake up to.” </p><p>The ship sputters and jolts, and Quill yells “No no no no- shit!” He slams his fist down on the dash in defeat. I’m guessing that means we aren’t moving anymore. </p><p>“Or that.” Tony adds. </p><p>“Well,” Peter gets up and stands in between me and Stark’s seat, “At least the view’s pretty, look at all those clusters!” He points out the windshield and I look. I smile slowly and take in the view. He’s right, it’s beautiful. </p><p>“It makes you think about all the things we don’t know about space,” I say, leaning back in my seat, staring out at the purple and blue cosmos, “How little modern technology allows us to experience.” </p><p>“And it’s pretty, don’t forget that part Y/N.” Tony says. I look over at him and he smiles and winks at me. I smile back, my heart dropping in my chest. Maybe Peter was right, there’s worse ways to go out. </p><p>“Hey, Spidey, could you give me a hand?” He holds his arm out to Peter. </p><p>“Sure, Mr. Stark.” He says, grabbing his arm and helping him up. Tony grunts and winces as Peter brings him to his feet and supports him as they walk. </p><p>“Y/N, come with us. I’ve got something I want to do.” Tony says, beckoning for me. I get up and follow them away from the cockpit. Tony’s brought us to his remaining armor and helmet. </p><p>“I’ve been saving the power in the bad boy so we can, uh, say our goodbyes,” He explains, grabbing his helmet and fiddling with it, “I’m gonna leave whatever I can to Pepper, if she’s still… down there.” </p><p>“Thanks, Tony.” I say, my heart aching. Peter sniffles, shaking ever so slightly.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Stark.” He says.</p><p>Tony sits on his own and records his message for Pepper. </p><p>“Hey, Miss Potts... Pep. If you find this recording, don't post it on social media. It's gonna be a real tear-jerker,” Tony jokes, “ I don't know if you're ever going to see these. I don't even know if you're... if you're still... Oh god, I hope so. You know, if it wasn't for the existential terror of staring into a void of space, I'd say I'm feeling better today. The wound isn’t that bad, thanks to the blue meanie and of course Y/N back there. We got as far as we could in this spaceship,  but it's now dead in the water. We're 1000 light years from the nearest 7-11. Oxygen will run out in a couple days. And that'll be it. And Pep, I ... I know I said no more surprises, but I was really hoping to pull off one last one. But it looks like... well you know what it looks like. Don't feel bad about this. I mean, if you grovel for a couple of weeks, and then move on with enormous guilt,” He catches his breath, “I should probably lie down. Please know that... when I drift off, I’ll think about you. Because it's always you.” Tony finishes his speech and signals for Peter to come take his spot.</p><p>Peter shakes a little but settles himself down before he starts recording his message. </p><p>“Hey Aunt May.. You’re really strong and I know this isn’t something you could even imagine happening, but I know you. You’ve survived so much, losing my mom and dad, Uncle Ben.. You’re gonna be okay. And I’m sure whoever is left at the Avengers facility will help you with whatever you need. I love you and..” He stumbles over his words a bit but then gets back on track, “Thank you for letting me be Spiderman. And understanding that it was important to me that I help others. It seems like it was in vain now, but I don’t think it was. It can’t be,” He takes a shallow, shaky breath and then continues, “Tell Ned he was the best guy in the chair that a best friend could ask for. And If it isn’t too much to ask, please take care of him. I don’t know what he’s gonna do when I don’t come back to school. And make sure he studies for geometry, he always relied on my help in that class. I love you, and I hope we get to see each other again someday. Goodbye.” He steps away from the helmet and starts crying. </p><p>	I put a hand on Peter’s shoulder before stepping up to the helmet myself, I have to leave a message for AJ.</p><p>	“Hey AJ. I’m not sure how it is on Earth right now, but from the looks of it, the future’s not looking too bright. I’m in space right now, kid. Can you believe it? I know you’ve always loved space movies. All the things I’ve seen in the past month are beyond what I ever imagined. I hope that I’ll be able to tell you all about it when I get back,” I backtrack, I have to remember that this is a goodbye, “But there is a chance,” My throats burns the words in my throat, am I really about to tell my little brother that I’m not gonna make it home? <br/>	“That I won’t be here when you hear this. I might be with mom and dad by then. But I have this gut feeling. A gut feeling that we’ll be okay somehow. Maybe it’s insensitive, maybe I’m wrong. But I know that life is gonna go on. And I know you’ll be okay, AJ. If not now, then eventually. You’re so strong, and brilliant, and I know you can take on the world when you’re ready to,” I glance out the window next to us, “The stars are bright tonight. Let’s look at them together, okay? I love you so much, squirt.”</p><p>	I end the recording and pull Peter into a huge as I start crying. He sobs into my shoulder and holds me tightly and I never want him to let go.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                * * *</p><p> </p><p>	We have twenty-four hours left now. My body aches as I stare out into the unknown. Tony looks the worst out of all of us, he’s probably gonna be the first to go. I wish he wouldn’t be, I don’t want to watch that. </p><p>	I really thought I could get us out of this, I swore I would. Just more broken promises to add to the pile. At least I won’t have to worry about disappointing people anymore. I sit up from my position on the floor. </p><p>	I could have sworn I just saw a flicker of light in the distance. It must be the beginning of hallucinations caused by lack of oxygen. </p><p>	But then it happens again brighter this time. I stand up and squint at the blinding bright light that’s getting closer and closer to us. I try to make it out before announcing that there’s something out there but then it’s right in front of the windshield. I look away, trying to adjust my eyes to the new light. </p><p>	I can barely make out the outline of a woman’s body, who is that?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a hefty one and it was written by Nyah, who did such a beautiful job. Like this chapter is a masterpiece, enjoy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I need to breathe.</p><p>I keep reminding myself not to close my eyes, to continue inhaling  and make it to the landing. I'm not entirely sure what entity is cradling our vessel and pulling us to Earth, but right now, I don't care. All I know is that Peter and Tony are going to be okay. Earth means medical assistance, water, food. </p><p>The dread of seeing all the missing nearly escapes my mind as I look through the window and see the lights of the compound below me. </p><p>"This place has never looked more appealing." I mutter, my mouth dry as I help Tony stand properly.</p><p>He's the worst out of all of us, skinny and pale, the old bandages still clinging to his torso. He'll need time to get back to his old self, to become physically and mentally healthy again. We all will. </p><p>I try to stay upright while carrying Tony's weight as well, though it's becoming exceedingly more difficult the less I eat and drink. Peter notices this and grabs Tony's other arm, hoisting him up farther as Quill opens the hatch and we descend down the metal stairs.</p><p>From far off across the evenly trimmed lawn, I can see two women sprinting towards us, behind them, two men. My vision is fogged slightly from my lack of nutrients, but as they get closer, I see Pepper, her hair down and tears flowing freely. I can tell one of the men is Rhodey, his leg braces glow in the dark.</p><p>"Oh my God!" Pepper gasps, running her hands over Tony's frail shoulders and up his neck and jaw. She sputters and smiles. I can feel the relief radiating off of her, the tears in her eyes glowing in the light of the moon.</p><p>Tony smiles easily and puts a hand on her face, taking in the sight of his love. "Hey, Pep." He rasps.</p><p>The other man I recognize to be Bruce Banner. I haven't had much time to get to know him, but I give him a nod, and he smiles back. His eyes are tired and sad, and his hair is more grey than the last time I saw him.</p><p>Another blonde head catches my eye and I turn, handing Tony off to Pepper. Though her hair is now white, and her face is tired, her nose is still sharp, her lips taut, her eyes kind, her natural red roots growing from her head. </p><p>I take a breath. Natasha.</p><p>"Nat!" I stumble to her and wrap my arms around her shoulders.</p><p>Her frame is slight, but muscular, and her arms are strong and sure as they secure around my waist. "(Y/N)!" She says my name like a breath of fresh air, and it makes me smile knowing that she cares so much.</p><p>I haven't seen her since the damn airport. When all we had to worry about were the Sokovia Accords, what I would give to go back and live in simpler times. Nat and Steve went into hiding, I remember the pain of being separated from my friend, being separated from Wanda, from Vision.</p><p>She pulls out of the hug, "You look terrible," She says with a careful smile. I grin in response, knowing she's right. I'm having trouble thinking straight as of late, no doubt from the lack of sustenance and proper air. I make a note to tell her about that. Tony needs help, Peter needs air.</p><p>"We have a lot to catch up on, let's get you guys inside." Nat says, slinging an arm around my frame to support me. "Is this everyone?"</p><p>I glance behind me. Quill is looking at the stars solemnly. I wonder when he was here last? Nebula remains stagnant behind Peter, who is being fussed over by Pepper. The blue woman has seemed to grow protective of him since our time in space. No one else is on the ship. Not Mantis, Strange, Drax. God knows how many people are missing from here. </p><p>"Yeah, this is... this is it." I mutter, my mind far off as Nat pulls me toward the doors.</p><p>"Tony's the worst out of all of us," I start, "He's gonna need medical attention as soon as possible. We're all gonna need some water... we ran out before we were rescued- who was that, by the way?"</p><p>Nat looks around with furrowed brows, her lips pursed as she leads the group through the barren hallways of the compound. "Let's get you all to medbay, first and foremost. We can talk after." The doors and walls of the place I practically lived in seem nearly foreign as Natasha pulls me into the medical wing.</p><p>"Is Wanda here? What about Steve? Vision?" I try to breathe, but my surroundings are becoming increasingly overwhelming.</p><p>"Kid, take a breath." Tony seems concerned, but I'm not sure why. If anything, Nat should be flocking after him, making sure that the nurses are doing things properly, rather than keeping me at arms length.</p><p>Tony is helped onto a cot by Peter and swarmed by nurses, pumping him with medication and delicately cutting away at the bandages I put on his wound. </p><p>"I'll explain everything to you, but please, for the love of God, calm down and sit."</p><p>I'm led to a seat and barely feel the IV being angled and pushed into my arm. Another nurse pulls at my sleeve and begins to treat the infected cut that was hiding under. I didn't even know it was there. </p><p>I take a couple of breaths. There isn't enough air in this room, in this whole compound to satisfy my aching lungs. "There was no clean water on the planet we landed on. I couldn't gather any for our trip, so we're all dehydrated. Tony's going to need oxygen, Peter too- I need to see Wanda, is she here?" </p><p>I feel tears begin to form in my eyes, but I blink them away. Wanda couldn't have disappeared. I don't know what I'd do if she was gone. </p><p>Nat puts a calloused hand on my shoulder. "We're gonna take care of all of you, okay?" A nurse hands her a bottle of water. She gives it to me and gulps, preparing for what she has to say. I take a small sip, not wanting to aggravate my empty stomach with too much at once. </p><p>"Thanos arrived in Wakanda, and we... we were out of time to get the mind stone out of Vision." Nat takes a deep breath in through her mouth. "Wanda had to destroy the stone while it was still in his head." My heart drops. "He didn't make it."</p><p>I didn't get to see Vision much, but I know he was kind, and innocent, and fair. I know he meant the world to Wanda.</p><p>She puts a hand on my knee firmly, offering support the only way she knows how. "After she destroyed it, Thanos used the time stone to bring him back. He killed him again... Wanda had to watch." The room is solemn, not a sound coming from anyone, not even the nurses. </p><p>Natasha gulps, looking at Tony. "Steve's gone." </p><p>I can see him freeze in the corner of my eye. I know their relationship was deeply complicated, but even so, it was almost impossible to think that he's gone.</p><p>We never saw eye-to-eye, but we always looked after each other. We fought for different causes during the Sokovia Accords, and while all seems to be forgiven at the moment, I wonder what he would say to us all if he was still here.</p><p>"I've been trying to fill his place as best I can, keep people together." </p><p>I flick the lid back onto the water bottle, and Nat turns back to me. "And Wanda's here. She's gonna need a lot of extra support."</p><p>I nod grimly. I can't even imagine what she's going through, having to kill someone she's been with through everything. Someone she travelled with for so long.</p><p>"Strange disappeared, so did a couple of people we met on the way. That over there is Quill," I point to him, he's sitting in a chair, his leg bouncing nervously. "and that's Nebula."</p><p>I begin to explain the battle on a Titan to the best of my ability. Thanos throwing a planet at Tony and I, our plan to get the gauntlet off, Quill's anger. Thinking about facing Thanos makes me shudder. He was stronger than all of us. In the moment, he seemed like the embodiment of fear itself. </p><p>"Rogers got dusted?" Tony asked quietly, his voice muffled by his hand.</p><p>Natasha nods curtly, tears welling in her eyes. I wish she would let her guard down, I wish she would cry, and let us in. She turns away from Tony, pushing her hair out of her face.</p><p>Tony sits back in the cot, a troubled look on his face. Pepper puts a hand on his shoulder, then stands.</p><p>Quiet, but urgent footsteps catch my attention, and I look at the door. Wanda walks into the medbay, her head turning from one side to the other, seemingly looking for something.</p><p>"Wanda," I sigh with relief. Seeing her walking around, being reassured that she's actually here, it banishes the doubt in my heart.</p><p>Her eyes land on me. They're glowing a low red, leaving evidence of the intense emotion she feels. "(Y/N)?" She says. Her voice is sad and hushed, and she hurries over to me.</p><p>Nat pulls herself from her seat next to me, offering it to Wanda. I take the sight of her in, putting a hand on her face carefully, trying to calm down the red. "Wanda, I'm so sorry, I should have been here to help you... I'm- I'm so sorry..." I trail off, unsure of what to say to comfort her.</p><p>She doesn't seem to hear me. Her eyes flicker to the IV in my arm, then back to my face. She places her hand on top of mine, "You're... you're really- I thought, I thought that you-" Before finishing her thought, she pulls me into a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>I can hear her sniffling, and I squeeze tighter around her waist, careful not to disturb the needle in my arm. Her embrace feels like home, like a great weight lifted off my chest. I breathe in for the first time since she arrived.</p><p>I open my eyes, feeling refreshed, but Wanda doesn't let go. It's like she's still in denial that I'm real. Perhaps she thinks that if she releases me, I'll disappear like the others. </p><p>Nat is eyeing Quill from the opposite end of the room, her gaze analyzing him, his form, his motives. After telling her about the shit he pulled on Titan, I wonder how his stay at the compound will be.</p><p>"So," she takes a few steps toward him, "this is the one with the mean right hook?"</p><p>Quill's hands are clasped on his lap, and he leans forward, clenching his jaw. "The name's Starlord, and don't we have more important things to worry about?" He meets Natasha's cold eyes, and flinches.</p><p>I pull away from Wanda, memories from Titan flooding my mind and taking my breath away. Quill's carelessness cost us everything. Rogers is gone. Vision is gone.</p><p>"No, I don't think we do, Quill. We would've been fine if you hadn't decked the guy," I snap. I thought that anger would have faded by now, but after returning to see so many missing faces, the bubbling rage returned full force. </p><p>The nurses seem anxious, sharing anxious glances with each other as they continue doing their job. </p><p>Pepper walks over to Peter, who's been staring off into space for several minutes. She puts a motherly hand on his shoulder and leans down to whisper in his ear. He looks up, his eyes full of urgency as he follows her out of the room. Some color has returned to his face, thank God. </p><p>Wanda quirks a brow and cautiously stands, her boots clacking on the white flooring. "What are you talking about?" She asks, her eyes flickering from Quill to Nat.</p><p>Tony lets out a breathy laugh, just by looking at him, you can tell he's not completely there. The medication they pumped into him must have made him woozy.</p><p>"Oh, didn't you hear, sweetheart? Right as we were about to rid the world of that blasphemous grape, Peter Quill, The frumpy one sitting right there-" He points to him, stretching out the tubes in his arm. Quill looks quite offended by his comment, "-punched Thanos right in his stupid chin, costing us the battle and half the universe's population."</p><p>Tony winces as a nurse prods at his wound, wiping disinfectant around the area and beginning the stitching process.</p><p>Wanda steps forward, her eyes never leaving Quill, "Don't call me sweetheart," she says coldly.</p><p>Her eyes are cloudy as she mutters a single question, "Why?"</p><p>Why did he do it? I can feel her pain, and see it in the way she's moving. Grief is still weighing her down, and I don't blame her.</p><p>Quill sighs, "He killed my girl, he... he killed her for one of those damn stones. I was just- just so angry and I wasn't thinking and I-"</p><p>"-Doomed us all?" Stark added, an aggravated look on his face.</p><p>Wanda seems to lose her cool, her hands glowing with power, scarlet veins of magic pulsating around her fingers like serpents. "Your carelessness caused my greatest fear to come true, the one I loved most in the world, is now dead!"</p><p>"Wanda-" Natasha warns, trying to pull her out of her rage. She doesn't touch her, she doesn't scold her like a child, but merely tries to ground her, make her realize that there's a person in front of her.</p><p>Wanda tilts her head,  "I had to destroy the stone that was keeping him alive." Her magic grows in her hands as the memory is brought to the surface. The pain is still fresh, the feeling of his life force being destroyed by her own hand was still scarring her body.</p><p>"Whoa whoa whoa- what the hell are you doing?" Quill says urgently, putting a hand out to shield his eyes from the glow. The nurses become shaky, backing up as far against the wall as they can to get away from the chaos in Wanda's palms.</p><p>"Wanda! Please, not here. I know you're angry, and tired, and I understand. Believe me, I want to hurt him too," I look at Quill's cowering form, "A lot, actually... But we need to take a breath, and do this in a different way, please-"</p><p>"I was gonna marry him!" Wanda yells, her voice is raw, it fills the room with darkness. Everyone is silent.</p><p>The glow sizzles and dies in her hands, and she turns to me. Tears are streaming silently down her face, she ignores them. As if the tears are a part of her, as if this happens every day.</p><p>"I was gonna marry him..." She whispers, looking straight through me.</p><p>Nat puts a hand on her shoulder and leads her to a seat, not saying a word. She knows that these outbursts are necessary for Wanda to cope, for her to eventually heal. No one knows what to say, but I suppose that isn't foreign anymore. </p><p>Half the universe is dead, there's no kind of comfort that could shield us from that reality.</p><p>I notice Peter standing in the doorframe, with wet cheeks and red eyes, Pepper has a hand on his shoulder, staring at Tony with a knowing, yet sad glance.</p><p>"Peter... come here, what's going on?" I try to banish Wanda from my mind, at least for a moment. He seems to be struggling to breathe. </p><p>He doesn't move a muscle, his arms crossed tightly on his chest. "May... She's- she's gone-" He lets out a choked sob, he tries to silence himself, but he can't contain his loss.</p><p>My eyes widen as I stand. I pull the IV cart with me as I engulf Peter in a hug. I can't think of a single thing to say to take this burden away from him. There's nothing I can do to take this poor kid's pain.</p><p>"Pete, I'm so sorry..." I mutter into his shoulder. </p><p>He grips the back of my shirt, burying his head in my chest. "What am I gonna do... Where am I gonna stay-" He sniffles, overwhelmed by the future at hand.</p><p>"You could stay here, I'm sure that could be arranged. You could stay- stay with my brother and I a-" I stop, dread coating my insides, my throat suddenly becoming dry. </p><p>I break the hug slowly, my head tilted in Nat's direction. "Nat, is AJ... is he, is he okay? Is he here?" I ask, walking up to where she stands. </p><p>She puts a gentle hand on my back, leading me towards the door. "Come with me for a second," She said, pursing her lips.</p><p>I already know what she's going to say. If he was here, if he was okay, if he was alive, she would've told me right then and there. I stumble a bit on our way out the door, tears forcing their way onto my face.</p><p>"Natasha, If he's not around just tell me, please... please-" I hiccup, trying to contain the emotion building up in my chest. I can feel the ground rumble below me. Not now, I refuse to let this happen now.</p><p>I focus on that feeling, that quake under my feet, and I suppress it, closing my eyes and holding my breath.</p><p>Nat cups my face with her slender, calloused hands and rests her forehead on mine. I sigh. Her green eyes never leave my face. She seems to know the exact way to calm everyone down. No matter the situation, she's always there. I'm calm, I'm grounded, but my brother is gone.</p><p>My brother is gone. Gone, gone, gone.</p><p>"Honey, I'm so, so sorry." </p><p>- - -</p><p>Tony wheels around the debriefing room, staring at the faces being projected in the center. The pictures and names of the fallen flash and mock us as we settle. The chairs left unfilled seem to scream at us.</p><p>Thor, his hair now chopped short, is slouched over on an isolated bench. His posture is rigid, his jaw is clenched. I was briefly told about his encounter with Thanos. How he'd nearly killed him, but his will to complete his task prevailed. I pity him, how close he was to saving us all.</p><p>Wanda has cooled down since the incident in medbay, her arms now crossed as she inspects the hologram. Above the names and faces of the missing, are the faces of the deceased. Hundreds of Wakandan soldiers, members of the Dora Milaje, and lastly, The Vision. </p><p>I look away. </p><p>Rhodey is pacing near the center of the room, the leg braces connecting to his spine-downward are shiny and reflecting the light. </p><p>"It's been 23 days since Thanos came to Earth," He starts, addressing everyone in the room. </p><p>A small raccoon wearing pants walks casually into the room, and no one bats an eye. I do a double take. I've seen a lot of shit in the last few months, but this truly takes the cake. The raccoon spots Quill and Nebula, but remains composed. He jumps into the seat next to Nebula.</p><p>Nat steps up behind Rhodey, her arms crossed. "World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census.  And it looks like he did..." she pauses, "exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out 50% of all living creatures."</p><p>Not just people, but people's pets as well, people's livestock, people's means of survival. What kind of sick fuck do you have to be to think that's beneficial? My brother is gone. My friends are gone. Peter's aunt, Stephen Strange. Gone.</p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peter looking worriedly at Thor.</p><p>Tony nods grimly, stopping his chair in front of Nat. "And, where is he now?"</p><p>Nat sighs, pursing her lips. "We don't know. He opened a portal and just disappeared. We've tried deep space scans, satellites, nothing has pulled results. Does anyone here have ideas on how to locate him?" </p><p>No one speaks, so I do. I notice Nebula fiddling with her fingers.</p><p>"I mean," as soon as I speak, every head turns to me. "Nebula, aren't you technically his daughter?" I stand shakily, my legs still weak. "Did he ever mention any kind of- aftermath? Did he have a plan for when he succeeded?"</p><p>All eyes were on Nebula as she stood, some cautious, some wary, some curious.</p><p>"Thanos spent a long time trying to perfect me," she glances at her arm, the one she'd constantly fiddled with on the ship. "And when he worked, he talked about his great plan. Even disassembled, I wanted to please him. I'd ask, where would we go once his plan was complete? His answer was always the same..."</p><p>Nebula crosses the room and leans on the metal table in the center, staring at nothing in particular. </p><p>"The Garden." She says coldly.</p><p>The raccoon hops off his seat and begins to talk, I try not to seem surprised, since everyone else seems so used to it. I look over to Tony, who already has his eye on me. He sends me a tight lipped grin, then shrugs.</p><p>The raccoon describes the aftermath of energy on Earth after Thanos snapped his fingers, and how there was a similar surge two days ago,  on a separate planet in a different galaxy.</p><p>"Thanos is there." Nebula says, gripping the edge of the table.</p><p>"He... He used the stones again?" I wonder out loud, leaning forward to get a better look at the planet. Dense vegetation. Inhabitable, hydrated. Perfect for a garden.</p><p>The raccoon nodded grimly.</p><p>Bruce looks back and forth between Natasha and Nebula, shaking his head nervously, "We'd be going in seriously shorthanded, you understand that, right?"</p><p>"He's still got the stones," Rhodey intervenes, "he still has infinite power, and we've been cut short."</p><p>"Not if we take them," Carol says confidently, "use them to bring everyone back."</p><p>Tony begins to get aggravated, looking fidgety since he's unable to move around as much. "You say that like it's easy. You weren't there when we fought him." He snaps.</p><p>"There are a lot of other planets in the universe, Mr. Stark. And unfortunately, they didn't have you guys to protect them." Carol tells him calmly.</p><p>Being exposed to so much new information about the universe is hurting my brain. I hadn't even considered how many galaxies, how many civilizations there were besides ours. We think our loss is great, but out there it could be greater, and we wouldn't even know.</p><p>"I get where you're coming from, but even if there's a small chance that we can undo what he took, rebuild what he destroyed, wouldn't you want to take it?" Natasha takes her eyes off the planet, "Don't we owe it to everyone missing from this room to try?"</p><p>I stand, my legs less shaky than before. "I'll go. That planet is made out of everything I can control. I can use it to my advantage."</p><p>Before I've even finished speaking, six heads shake in disagreement. </p><p>Natasha puts a hand on my shoulder. "(Y/N), I admire your confidence, but you were left malnourished and dehydrated in space for a month, and you just got back yesterday. I'm not going to send you back. Not you, or Tony, or Peter."</p><p>I purse my lips and sigh through my nose. I know she's right. Everyone does, but I don't want to sit and wait for them to get hurt again. I don't think I can handle losing anyone else. </p><p>I watch Wanda from across the room as I sit back in my seat. She knows that she won't be allowed to go either. She isn't stable enough quite yet, and I can tell that it makes her sad. I think about her power, beautiful and dangerous. </p><p>She forgets about the beauty every time.</p><p>- - -</p><p>My footsteps ricochet off of the clean, white walls of the compound. Nat and the others have been gone for a couple days, off to Planet 0259-S, a paradise Thanos claimed for himself. I've done nothing but worry since the moment they took off. Nebula went with them as well. </p><p>I wish I could know her better. Her past seems so complex, so heartbreaking, and I wish I could let her know that I care. She saved our lives piloting that ship.</p><p>Wanda wasn't at dinner last night, and she wasn't at breakfast this morning. I feel like if this was normal, Natasha would have warned me before she left. I don't want her to go hungry, and I don't want her to punish herself, whether it's intentional or not.</p><p>I've checked everywhere. Medbay, her room, the gym, the bathrooms, the lawn, and every room in the upper floors. </p><p>As I approach the lobby, I hear the jingling of keys towards the grand doors. </p><p>There she is, looking severely distraught.</p><p>"Wanda? What's going on?" I call, jogging to keep in pace with her. </p><p>Her eyes are glowing, her face twisting in anger and hurt.</p><p>"They took him." she spits, throwing the door open.</p><p>"What- Wanda-!" I keep the door open with a gust of air and trail after her. "Wanda, wait! Took who? What are you talking about?" I grab her arm gently to stop her rampage. Her maroon Buick is parked near the sidewalk.</p><p>She looks me in the eye, silently insisting that I let her go. "They took Vision- his- his body. I have to get him back. I'm going to bury him." </p><p>I nod, stunned by the sudden shock of information. "Whoa, okay- okay, we'll get him back, okay? I'm gonna help you. Who took him?"</p><p>And for what purpose? I can't think of a reason this would be kept a secret, other than for dangerous and inhumane purposes. Taking a loved one, whether they're flesh and bone or not, isn't right.</p><p>"An organization called S.W.O.R.D. I don't- I don't even know how they got authorization-" she shook her head, banishing any lingering feelings. Her face hardens.</p><p>She grips her keys and unlocks her car. I hop into the passenger's seat, buckling my seatbelt. Wanda isn't the best at driving, and having to hunt down her boyfriend's body probably won't make the ride better. </p><p>I place my hand on her knee gently, but I know it won't do much to comfort her. "We're gonna get him back." I smile reassuringly.</p><p>Wanda nods lightly and blinks away her tears.</p><p>Anxiety is tearing at my stomach as Wanda pulls out of the parking lot. She goes at least 10 over the speed limit the whole ride, and all of the lights mysteriously turn green when we approach. I grip the handlebar above my head, holding my breath as we turn a corner dangerously fast.</p><p>In front of us, rapidly approaching, is the S.W.O.R.D. headquarters. Several buildings seemingly spanning for miles, divided by evenly trimmed lawns of luscious green grass. Wanda parks the car, not saying a word. I'm surprised by how composed she looks. She deserves to be angry; outwardly angry. Vision was taken from underneath her nose and no one bothered to ask her if it was okay.</p><p>She makes a beeline for the front desk. I look up at the gleaming windows that cover nearly every space. I stop for a second, looking at everyone around me. All of these people were affected by the snap, and I could tell. Every face I see is sunken, tired, stressed, grieving. My pain wasn't unlike theirs. There are missing persons being projected over the main desk, I'm guessing that they're agents of some kind, staff, family members. It's disheartening to see them.</p><p>I shake the thought from my head. Nat's in space right now, maybe she can fix this. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow to see Cap's stupid face in the compound. Maybe I could meet Sam for breakfast. Maybe I could hug my brother goodnight.</p><p>I wander to the desk, where Wanda has seemingly already made an impression.</p><p>She puts her hands on the desk, leaning on it with her jaw clenched. "I know you have him." She insists.</p><p>The receptionist looks severely uncomfortable, his eyes shifting from side to side. His gaze lands on me and he seems to get even more peeved than before. </p><p>"I'm sorry, but like I said-"</p><p>"Please!" Wanda tries to compose herself, "Please... I wasn't informed of this... this custody you claim to have over Vision. I know he's here. He deserves a funeral. I deserve it." She starts to choke up, but remains insistent. </p><p>I arrive at the front desk, sliding a hand around Wanda's waist. "Sir, what's going on here?" I ask, challenging him to say no again.</p><p>Right as he's about to respond to me, the phone in front of him rings monotonously. "Yes, sir. Yeah, They're still here." He glances disdainfully at Wanda and I.</p><p> "Are you sure? Of course..." Wanda glares menacingly at the camera facing us.</p><p>He sighs and places the phone back onto the desk, he points to our right. "Through the doors. Down the hall. Two lefts and a right."</p><p>Wanda nods, not giving him a second to say anything else before speeding to the doors.</p><p>"One moment. I have to buzz you in."</p><p>"I got it, thanks." Wanda nearly snarls, her accent peeking through as she steps toward the door.</p><p>She stops in front of the steel and pushes forward, a scarlet glow encasing the doors and blasting them open full force. Several gasps sound around the room, echoing in the brilliant space, but Wanda doesn't seem to care.</p><p>She urgently walks down the hallway and I follow helplessly. I know there's nothing I can do to stop her, and I'm not sure I want to. I've never heard of this new division, and I'm beginning to distrust them. </p><p>We pass several confused men in suits, some of them talking on their phones, some lifting both brows, recognizing our faces. </p><p>We make our final right turn and stop in our tracks. There's only one door, a slip that reads 'HAYWARD' placed meticulously in the center. Wanda pushes it open with no hesitation.</p><p>A tall man stands up from his mahogany desk, he's expecting us.</p><p>His suit is clean, a blue tie hanging neatly from his neck. His forehead is rather large, with a heart-shaped hairline, thin lips, tired eyes.</p><p>"Wanda Maximoff, and (Y/N) (L/N)? It's an honor to meet you." He announced, walking from behind his desk and holds out a hand to shake.</p><p>Neither of us take it.</p><p>"Who are you?" Wanda asks lowly.</p><p>He gives a tight lipped smile, his hand quickly returning to his side. "I am Director Tyler Hayward. I understand you're here to recover The Vision's body, am I right?"</p><p>I notice how he says The Vision, accentuating the beginning, as to make it known that he was a machine.</p><p>Wanda's eye twitches, "Well, I'm his next of kin." She states.</p><p>Hayward stares at her spiritlessly, without a drop of sympathy. Inhumane. "I understand." He gestures to the window vaguely, "May I show you something?"</p><p>I take Wanda's arm protectively, although I know she could tear him to shreds if she wanted to.</p><p>"...And then you'll give him to me?" She says hesitantly.</p><p>He doesn't answer, looking peeved. "Please, just come with me."</p><p>Wanda looks at me and searches my face. I nod in affirmation before letting go of her arm. </p><p>She steps up to the window cautiously, and peers down. Something in her hesitant eyes changes to horror and her mouth opens. No words come out. </p><p>I follow behind her, ready to ask what happened, but the words die on my tongue as I see what he so desperately wanted us to see.</p><p>Limbs are scattered on several tables, each maroon and made of impenetrable vibranium. Workers in white lab coats tinker away at the shell. Golden, miniscule wiring is splayed across each space, displaying the insides of their project. And at the center of it all, a head. White, sightless eyes peer into nothing and lips clamped shut, never to open again.</p><p>Vision.</p><p>"Oh my God..." I gasp, putting a hand over my mouth.</p><p>Wanda lightly bangs her hands against the glass, a look of horror and despair on her face. "What is this? Why are you showing me this?" Her voice rises and shakes with emotion. Her eyes never leave Vision.</p><p>"Because you asked to see it." said Hayward casually.</p><p>I turn to him abruptly, tears threatening to fall. "What is wrong with you? Don't you have any respect for-!"</p><p>"Stop... stop- stop it!" Wanda cries, whirling around to face him. "What are you doing to him?"</p><p>Hayward takes a step back, not phased by Wanda's obvious distress. "We are dismantling the most sophisticated sentient weapon this world has ever seen." He says plainly.</p><p>The nerve of this man. Standing in front of a grieving woman, and showing no hazard, no respect for the living or the dead. He twirls a pen between his fingers.</p><p>"Vision's not a weapon- you can't do this!" She looks down and puts a hand over her mouth, a sob escaping her. </p><p>I wrap her in my arms as best I can, and she doesn't stop me. She keeps her head up, however, never once letting Hayward see her weakness.</p><p>"In fact, it is our legal and ethical obligation."</p><p>"Ethical? Nothing about this is ethical, Director." I spit.</p><p>"I... I just want to bury him. That's all I want." Wanda says weakly, clearly exhausted.</p><p>"Okay. But I cannot allow you to take three-billion dollars' worth of vibranium just to put it in the ground. So, the best I can do is, let you say goodbye to him here." He replies. This time, he at least tries to mimic compassion.</p><p>Wanda pulls herself out of my reach and returns to the window. "He's all I have..."</p><p>"Well, that's just it, Wanda." He tilts his head. "He isn't yours."</p><p>Her eyes glow red as she looks at Hayward. She raises a hand to the glass, and with a great gust of red, it shatters.</p><p>I thrust my hand up, stopping the glass before it cuts my face.</p><p>Wanda elegantly floats down to the floor where Vision is waiting.</p><p>"Fall back, It's fine. Let her see for herself." Hayward calls down to the frenzied agents.</p><p>They all back away from the body, exiting through a thick door and leaving her to examine him.</p><p>"You have no sympathy for her, do you?" I say plainly, my arms crossed and my eyes never leaving Wanda.</p><p>"Of course i have sympathy, Ms. (Y/N). But I also have a job." Hayward denotes.</p><p>I hear a faint gulp and a sniffle come from below, and I watch Wanda place a hand on Vision's forehead, beads of red hovering over the vibranium.</p><p>She whispers something, and I know it's not meant to be heard. I feel like an intrusion, like the two below me are the only people supposed to exist. Even though I'm hesitant, I lean down and dig my fingers into the cement, scaling down the wall.</p><p>I don't care if I damage their facility. They've done more damage than they could possibly know.</p><p>I don't approach her, but I wait by the door for her, ready when she is. The sight of Vision's corpse will haunt me and weigh me down, and I know that Wanda feels the same.</p><p>Hayward looms over the scene like a puppet master, looking amused. I don't have the energy to yell at him, and even if I did, I don't think it would change his outlook. He doesn't view Vision's death as anything other than an opportunity. There are people mourning at his feet, and he still can't see it.</p><p>Wanda steps away from the body, tears streaming from her eyes, but her gaze never leaves it. She backs away, cementing the final image of him into her memory before she turns to the door and calmly, too calmly, walks out.</p><p>I follow behind her, glaring back at Hayward one last time.</p><p>I take a deep breath and catch up to Wanda, not saying a word, not touching her, but just being there for her when she's ready.</p><p>As we exit the facility, people shooting worried and fearful stare in our direction, I feel sick to my stomach. I feel numb from the waist down, life spiraling out of control. I take Wanda's arm and lead her gently to the car. She's shaking like a leave, frail and miserable.</p><p>I take the keys from her hand. I know she's not fit to drive right now. She holds her breath as she gets in the passenger's seat.</p><p>I close the door and I'm met with deafening silence.</p><p>And I keep it that way. Any word uttered would feel like an insult to what she just went through, the disrespect she just faced in that building. </p><p>Her car smells clean, like it's barely used. a small trinket is hanging from the mirror, a small beaded sokovian necklace. A reminder of where she came from.</p><p>She opens her mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, but she decides against it, pushing her lips together as tears build up in her eyes.</p><p>She shakily plucks the GPS from the dashboard and takes a minute to punch in an address. I don't recognize it. A town called Westview is labeled on the top of the screen, and I give her a sad nod before pulling out of the lot.</p><p>She sniffles every so often, wiping her face angrily every time.</p><p>The roads are smooth and the sky is clear as we pull into Westview. It's a quaint little town, with small shops and markets, a pretty town square, and plenty of people that look happy enough. There are children squealing and jumping on a playground we pass, and my heart hearts as I think of AJ. I used to pick him up from school, race him in the backyard. I tried to make his childhood a fun one, made sure to be present, to be the best sister I could be. Remembering hurts me, but it's necessary. I know it is.</p><p>The GPS beeps as I pull into a driveway, an old-fashioned blue house in front of us. It looks welcoming, with hanging flowers and little pots decorating it's porch, a 'Welcome Home' mat to wipe your feet on.</p><p>Wanda squirms in her seat, glancing at me from the corner of her eye. "He was my soulmate." She whispers into the void.</p><p>I look at her with wide eyes. She's never told me this before, never shown me either of her tattoos. I hadn't either. It's something that's universally personal. </p><p>She pulls at the hem of her shirt, revealing her shoulder and the bold font that says painfully and plainly, </p><p>'VISION'.</p><p>"Wanda..." I trail off, at a loss for words.</p><p>She slouches, exhaling and pulling her shirt back up. "I never got to tell him..." She gulps, "I was going to show him that night- that night in Edinburgh's Old Town. He was supposed to leave on the train... but then- then all of this mess happened-" She is cut off by a sob ripping through her throat. </p><p>I grab her hand and squeeze. I can feel the pain radiating off of her in waves. She never told him. </p><p>I lean down slowly, "He knew," I say reassuringly, "He knew."</p><p>I look out past the blue house and see an empty plot of land, a mossy foundation jutting out of the dirt. </p><p>"Even... Even if he's not here physically, he's still here with you in your memories, and your experience... and in your love, Wanda." I look down at her, blinking away my own tears, "And I know it might not help, I know- I know that love won't bring him back, but what you two had was so beautiful, Wanda. It was beautiful, and pure, and it lives on because you're here now."</p><p>I sigh, rubbing my thumb over her palm. Something in her eyes changes, and I'm not sure what. She digs in her coat pocket for a second, and retrieves a crisp, beige piece of paper. She sniffs and opens her door.</p><p>I watch her trudge, not to the periwinkle cottage, but to the barren plot of land behind it. She stops in front of it, examining it, taking it in. Stepping into the grass within, the dirt crunching under her boots, stray field mice running to escape her, she unfolds the paper and stares.</p><p>I wish I had gotten a look. Perhaps it was a letter from Vision, or a picture, or a certificate. Whatever it was, it meant the world to her. She takes deep breaths as she looks around, clutching the page to her chest.</p><p>I put a hand on the door handle, worried about her. I hope I didn't make it worse.</p><p>She drops suddenly to her knees, sobs escaping her lips. She drops the paper on the ground, overcome with grief.</p><p>"Shit..." I mutter, opening the door and stepping out.</p><p>I'm careful not to be too loud as I shut the car and step into the grass. I creep up slowly, still too far to hear anything.</p><p>Before I take another step, she screams.</p><p>She screams with all her might, and with a great gust of wind, magic explodes from her chest. From her heart. </p><p>I yelp and freeze, not knowing what to do, having nowhere to go. I know I need to help her, but I can't get anywhere near her without getting hurt. </p><p>The magic begins to expand, and in front of me, I can see a house rapidly forming from the rubble, color turning to grey, my sight becoming fuzzy,</p><p> </p><p>before Wanda unleashes her chaos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>| P L E A S E   S T A N D   B Y |</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N lets herself into the brand new home of her two dearest friends in the whole world. She crosses the living room to the kitchen door, swinging it open and walking in. Vision and Wanda stood on opposite sides of the counter, just discussing the odd heart on their calendar. </p><p>“Hello you two!” Y/N cheerily greets. “Getting settled in I hope.” She saunters over to Wanda to give her a hug. Wanda quickly embraces her with a warm smile. </p><p>“Oh yes, we’re settling in nicely,” Wanda says, placing her hands on her hips, “You were right, this neighbourhood is quite wonderful.” Y/N smiles, happy to know that Wanda seems to like it here. </p><p>Vision speaks for the first time since Y/N entered the room, “Say, Y/N, perhaps you could offer some help to us. How fast can you boil water?” </p><p>Y/N giggles, “Faster than you can say ‘Dick Van Dyke’!” She exclaims. </p><p>Wanda smiles, “Yes, I was just about to make myself a cup of tea.” Without further explanation Y/N makes her way over to the kettle on the stove, putting her hand against it. The kettle is squealing in seconds. </p><p>“Thank you Y/N, you’re such a sweetheart!” Wanda pecks a quick kiss on her cheek in thanks. “Would you like a cup as well?” She walks over to the kettle, pouring the hot water in a teacup with a teabag. </p><p>“I’d love some! Should we send some with Vision on-” Y/N light slaps her forehead, remembering, “Oh, I’m such a ditz sometimes! He doesn’t drink tea, or anything for that matter.” Vision and Wanda chuckles.</p><p>“Oh, don’t even worry about it, it’s easy to forget,” Wanda says, handing her a cup of tea and then walking with Vision over to the door. Vision kisses her sweetly, Y/N smiles at the happy couple. </p><p>Vision turns to Y/N, “Perhaps I’ll see you tonight, Y/N?” He says</p><p>“Let’s hope so!” She responds.</p><p>Vision quickly changes his appearance to a human and puts on his hat before disappearing out the door, on his way to his desk-job. Wanda saunters back over to Y/N. </p><p>	Y/N takes a sip of the tea Wanda handed to her, “So, Wanda, have you made any other friends in town?” </p><p>	Wanda swirls the teabag around in her cup thoughtfully, “No, not yet. I’ve just finished unboxing everything.” Y/N takes a look around.</p><p>	Their china was beautifully displayed, everything had it’s new place in the kitchen they stood in. “Well, it looks just grand, hun.” She says, Wanda smiles at her compliment. “It’s a very friendly neighbourhood you know! I’m sure you’ll have everyone smitten by the end of the week.”</p><p>	Wanda opens her mouth to respond but is interrupted by a knocking on the door. “Oh, I better get that,” She says, excusing herself before leaving the kitchen. Wanda walks over to the front door, opening it to find a new face!</p><p>	Y/N follows her into the living room, curious as to who could be visiting. The dark-haired stranger introduces herself.</p><p>	“Oh! Hello dear. I’m Agnes, your neighbor to the right, my right not yours,” she leans against the doorframe, “Forgive me for not stopping by sooner to welcome you to the block. My mother-in-law was in town, so I wasn't.” She laughs and walks in uninvited. </p><p>	“So what’s your name?” She continues, “Where are you from? And most importantly, how’s your bridge game hon?” She smiles widely and Wanda walks over to the center of the living room, offering her hand to shake. </p><p>	“I’m Wanda.” Agnes shakes her hand. </p><p>	“Wanda, charmed,” She takes a quick look over Wanda’s shoulder, “And who is this foxy lady behind you?” Y/N steps up to introduce herself to Agnes. </p><p>	“I’m Y/N, I live just down the street,” She gestures in the direction of her house, “It’s a shame I haven’t seen you before.” She observes before Agnes turns her attention back on Wanda.</p><p>	“Golly, you settled in fast,” She takes a look around, “Did you use a moving company?” She asks, sitting down on the couch. Y/N looks at her, slightly perplexed. Why has she never met Agnes before?</p><p>	“I sure did,” Wanda answers, “Those boxes don’t move themselves.” Agnes chuckles.</p><p>	“So, what’s a single gal like you doing rattling around this big house?” Agnes asks, fluffing her hair.</p><p>	“Oh, no, I’m not single,” Wanda explains. Agne flashes a look between me and Wanda.</p><p>	“Oh, I don’t see a ring,” She says, pointing to Wanda’s hand. Wanda looks at her hand and then smiles.</p><p>	“Well I assure you I’m married! To a man! A human one, and tall! As a matter of fact he’ll be home later tonight for a special occasion, just the two of us.” Y/N and Agnes both perk up, curious to hear more about this night.</p><p>	“Oh, is it someone’s birthday?” Agnes guesses.</p><p>	Wanda shakes her head, “No, not a birthday.” </p><p>	“Well today isn’t a holiday, is it?” Y/N asks.</p><p>	“No, it’s not a holiday,” Wanda says, deep in thought.</p><p>	“An anniversary then?” Agnes suggests.</p><p>	Wanda perks up, “Yes! Yes! It’s our anniversary.” </p><p>	“Aw, how sweet!” Y/N says, a big smile plastered on her face. </p><p>	Agnes claps her hands, “Oh, how marvelous, how many years?” She asks. Wanda takes a seat next to her and thinks for a moment. How long have they been together?</p><p>	“Well it feels like we’ve always been together.” She says, scrunching her nose as she smiles. Agnes smiles, patting Wanda’s leg. </p><p>	“Lucky gal, the only way Ralph would remember our anniversary is if there was a beer named June 2nd.” Agnes jokes, making both Y/N and Wanda laugh. Agnes looks at Y/N seriously for just a second, the first time she’s paid her any sort of attention since asking who she was.</p><p>	Suddenly, Y/N starts walking towards the door, abandoning her tea on the coffee table. “Well, I better head out! The garden isn’t gonna prune itself!” She announces.</p><p>	Agnes smiles, “Bye-Bye now.” She says, waving her off. Wanda is slightly more caught off guard by Y/N’s sudden dismissing of herself. </p><p>	“Oh- goodbye Y/N! Come visit anytime!” Wanda says, watching her friend quickly walk out the front door.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                    ---</p><p> </p><p>Wanda is frantic, trying to do everything at once in the kitchen to make sure this dinner is the best it can possibly. Y/N, coming to check up on her friend, opens the door and peeks in. </p><p>“Wanda? You in there- Oh!” She cries out as Wanda hurdles an egg over her head. Wanda realizes her mistake and gasps. </p><p>“Oh! Y/N I’m so sorry, I’m just in a bit of a pickle here.” She looks at the chaos around her worriedly. Y/N also takes a look around, coming to the conclusion that Wanda was trying to cook. </p><p>“Well I’m sure I can help you with that!” Y/N sends a gust of wind that blows Wanda’s apron clean. She then gathers the water spilled on the counter and floats it over to where it belongs- the sink. </p><p>“Oh, thank you so much, darling‐ but you really don’t need to-” Y/N puts a finger over her mouth to quiet her.</p><p>“I insist! Now, is this for your special anniversary dinner? I’m sure he won’t mind if you skip the cooking,” Y/N winks and chuckles. She looks around at all the food before her. There’s chicken, steak, lobster, and so many sides she can’t count them all. </p><p>“Actually, we had the dates confused,” Wanda explains, “The heart on the calendar was supposed to signify the Harts, Vis’s boss and wife, were coming over for dinner.” Y/N’s eyes widen and her mouth falls open.</p><p>“Jeepers! Well that’s quite the job! What are you planning on making, eggs over Y/N?” She jokes, elbowing Wanda’s side lightly. </p><p>“Well, Agnes came over with all these ingredients,” She gestures to the scattered food around the kitchen, “And I just can’t seem to get any of them right.” She sounds exasperated, using her magic to send the recipes over to Y/N to look at. </p><p>	At that same moment Mrs. Hart threw open the window doors into the living room, almost catching Wanda using her power. Y/N and Wanda look over, shocked as Vision starts distracting the couple in the living room.</p><p> </p><p>	“Now take out the papers and the trash!” Vision starts singing Yakety Yak, the only thing that came to his mind to do. Mrs. Hart turned to see Vision’s little performance before seeing all the commotion in the kitchen. Wanda uses her power to quickly shut the doors. </p><p>	Y/N sighs in relief, “Now, what are you thinking for the main course?” Wanda brings over the chicken recipe, pointing at it. Y/N nods. </p><p>	“Or- Maybe it was the steak. Oh, I don’t remember!” Wanda hides her face in her hands. Y/N nods frantically. Cooking, especially with powers, can’t be all that hard can it? She grabs the chicken and sets it on the cutting board.</p><p>	“Alright, we can do this,” Y/N affirms before unintentionally dehydrating it in her own stress. “Oh, goodness!” She cries. She puts down the knife she had in her hand. “Wanda, I think we’ll have to go with the steak.”</p><p>	Wanda wanders over to where she has the recipes floating in midair. She starts swiping through them looking for the steak recipe. “Okay, okay… Oh, where is it! Steak…. No. Steak.. steak..” She grabs the one she was looking for, “Diane!” She yells.</p><p>	She starts setting up the prep for the steak and levitates the lobsters just as Vision steps into the kitchen, startling Wanda. She sends the lobster flying out the window. “Whoa!” Y/N shouts. </p><p>	Vision ignores Wanda’s peculiar usage of the seafood, “How can I be of assistance?” He notices Y/N, “Oh, hello!” He smiles at her. She forces a smile back, the stress of the evening showing. </p><p>	“Well the chicken is a no go,” Wanda moves the dry chicken off of the cutting board and into the trash can, “And the lobsters just flew the coop, so the steak is the last man standing.” Vision nods along. “It says here I can cut down the prep time with a meat tenderizer. </p><p>	Y/N smooths over the wrinkles in her black dress, thinking about what she should be doing to help Wanda. “Excellent plan,” Vision says, pulling Y/N out of her thoughts, “Where’s the tenderizer?” He asks Wanda.</p><p>	“I’m looking at him.” Wanda confidently says, handing him the meat tenderizer. Vision takes it and ties the apron that was discarded on the floor around his waist. Wanda walks out into the living room to take a shot at entertaining their hungry guests. </p><p>	Y/N looks around the kitchen. They have eggs, bacon, flour and sugar, all the things she would need to make the perfect breakfast. That’s it! She takes out a few pans and lays the bacon on one, scrambling the eggs in the other. Vision has totally destroyed the meat when she checks on him and they share a solemn look. </p><p>	She mixes up some pancake batter quickly. Pouring little circles of the batter into the last pan, the perfect thing to complete the meal. Wanda re-enters the kitchen, now with a pineapple in hand. </p><p>The sound of the door swinging startles Y/N, causing her to burn her finger on the side of the pan. “Youch!” She turns to see Wanda, “Oh- Wanda, I couldn’t find the lobsters!” </p><p>“Did you want the meat tender or pulverized?” Vision asks her.</p><p>“Oh, dear.” She says, a concerned look on her face, “Vis, you better go back to the living room.” She directs, Vision takes off the apron and walks back out into the living room. The breakfast Y/N was cooking finishes quickly with some help of her powers and she hurriedly arranges the food on 4 nice plates. </p><p>“That should be good!” Y/N says, showing Wanda the meal she made, “Now if you could just zap the food in there I can clean the kitchen up in a jiffy!” Wanda takes a look at the finished food in awe. </p><p>She looks at Y/N with appreciation in her eyes, “Oh Y/N! Thank you so much! I owe you big time.” Y/N shakes her head and pulls Wanda into a tight squeeze. </p><p>“It’s never a problem for my favorite gal!” She pulls away from the hug. An odd look on her face, her tone turning serious, </p><p>“I’m here for you.” She says. </p><p>Wanda stares at her for what seems like hours, looking troubled. She finds her bearings, and smiles. “I know you are.” </p><p>She turns and sets the table with her magic. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                     ---</p><p> </p><p>Wanda and Agnes approach the gazebo at the pool. Y/N spots them, previously sitting alone, and waves them over to her. Y/N notices that Wanda is also wearing pants. Wanda sits next to her and smiles. </p><p>“How are you today, Y/N?” She asks. Agnes takes the other seat next to Y/N. </p><p>“The sun is shining, so I am too! You know me. How have you and Vision been? Are you two planning on doing something for the talent show?” Y/N asks. </p><p>Wanda smooths down her pants, “Yes! We’re doing a magic act!.” Wanda’s eyes sparkle thinking about her wonderful husband. “Are you doing anything? I’m sure you have many talents.” Wanda winks at her.</p><p>Y/N giggles, “Well, I’m still deciding.” She lowers her voice, “I have to choose soon though, or Dottie’ll have my head.” She says, eyeing the woman talking with someone off in the distance. </p><p>Wanda follows her eyes to the blonde woman that everyone seems to be so afraid of. She looks harmless enough. “So what’s this whole fuss about Dottie? Surely she can’t be that bad can she?” Agnes snorts. </p><p>Y/N’s eyes widen, “Oh no Wanda, she’s the devil incarnate. Really unpleasant. I hate to be so mean but I don’t know how she’s married.” She looks at Dottie, thinking, “Maybe she keeps him locked in the basement or something.” </p><p>Agnes cackles, “If you ask me that’s luxury, all Ralph deserves is the attic.” They all share a laugh. Perhaps one day they’ll get to meet this esteemed Ralph, hopefully he lives up to all of Agnes’ stories.</p><p>Everyone on the talent show committee files into the gazebo, taking their seats before the meeting starts. Bev starts talking about her duties and how she’s prepared everything for the talent show this afternoon. <br/>“The rotary club is finishing the stage set-up as we speak,” She says, scanning the ladies in attendance with a bright smile, “They’ve given the gazebo a fresh coat of paint and will be installing the final decorations all through the town square.” She pauses for a moment before adding on a final tidbit, “And if you recognize the antique footlights, it’s because they’re from my store!” She beams.</p><p>“And the chairs?” Dotties asks, unimpressed. All heads turn to her, Bev’s joyous smile drops. <br/>“I’m sorry Dottie, I didn’t ask about the chairs,” Bev confesses. Dottie wears an insidious grin. <br/>“Then you better not ask me if you can chair any committees in the future,” She laughs, the other ladies joining in excluding Y/N, Agnes, Wanda, and another lady sitting to the right of Wanda.  Bev cowers in shame and takes a seat next to Agnes. “The devil’s in the details Bev,” Dottie declares, standing up to address the group herself.</p><p>Agnes leans in towards Y/N and Wanda, “That’s not the only place he is,” she mumbles. Y/N covers her mouth, stifling a laugh. Dottie drones on about the talent show while (most) everyone listens attentively. </p><p>The woman next to Wanda leans to the left, “Say, those pants are peachy keen!” She tells her in a hushed voice. Wanda smiles and turns to her. <br/>“Do you really think so?” She looks down at her pants, unsure, “That other ladies besides Y/N and I are in skirts, I was worried.” She mutters back. </p><p>Dottie eyes them with annoyance and shuts down their conversation. They both look like scolded children for a short while. Dottie continues explaining, as she always does, that everything they’re doing is for the children. When it really feels like they’re doing it to feed her own ego.</p><p>“So I want you all to give yourselves a big hand,” Wanda claps, “...at the appropriate times of course.” Wanda slowly lowers her hands. Dottie continues her spiel. Y/N rolls her eyes. The woman from before turns back to Wanda, <br/>“The only reason I didn’t clap is because I’m afraid to move,” She reveals. Wanda smiles softly. “I actually don’t know what I’m doing here,” She adds quietly.<br/>“I’m starting to feel that way myself,” Wanda extends her hand, “I’m Wanda.”<br/>“I’m uh- Geraldine!” The darker skinned woman shakes her hand.</p><p>“And I’m irritated!” Dottie says, agitated. Y/N crosses her arms, ready to defend her friend.<br/>“And I’m sick of your voice,” Y/N quips in a confident voice. Dottie glares holes into her, Y/N keeps her head up strong, not about to back down. Dottie clenches her jaw and resumes. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                      ---</p><p> </p><p>After the meeting Dottie asked Wanda and Y/N, to stay and clean up. They both knew it acted as a punishment for ‘acting out’ in front of everybody. Y/N gets to work stacking the chairs as Wanda gathers up the horderves. Dottie meanwhile is sitting down, making a seating arrangement.</p><p>	“Golly, you’re a whiz at all this committee stuff, Dottie. Thank you for choosing me to help you clean up today, I feel so lucky.” Wanda says.<br/>	“You are.” Dottie puts simply. Y/N catches Wanda making a face and smiles. Wanda turns back to Dottie. <br/>	“I can’t help but wonder if you and I haven’t gotten off on the wrong foot, Dottie. And I would like to correct that if I can.” Wanda says, trying to appeal to her. Y/N knows from experience that this is a dead end road. It is nearly impossible to be on good terms with that woman. </p><p>	“And how would you do that?” Dottie asks plainly. Y/N sets the last chair down and approaches the two women. <br/>	“You know Dottie, if you just remove that stick up your ass you may just see that Wanda here is a wonderful lady.” Y/N challenges Dottie. Dotties purses her lips and ignores her for the time being. She turns on Wanda.</p><p>	“I’ve heard things about you,” She snarls, “You, your husband, and Y/N.” Y/N freezes, stunned at the implication. How could Dottie possibly know of their secret?<br/>	Wanda pauses for a moment before composing a reply, “Well, I don’t know what you’ve been told, but I assure you we don’t mean harm to anyone.” <br/>	Dottie holds her position, “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>	The song playing on the radio in front of them starts producing static, drawing the attention of all 3 women. The device skips through different channels rapidly. A man’s voice slowly comes through.</p><p>	“Wanda? Y/N? Who’s doing this to you Wanda? Y/N? Y/N? Wanda?” </p><p>	The glass in Dottie’s hand shatters, a gasp erupts from her mouth. The radio returns to normal function.</p><p>	Y/N is stuck, frozen in her mind,</p><p>	Why did that voice sound familiar?</p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                                                      ---</p><p> </p><p>	Wanda paces behind the stage; Vision still has yet to show and their magic show is on next. She groans, “I don’t know where he could be!” She wonders out loud. Y/N takes a peek out at the crowd. <br/>	“Well he isn’t out there.” She says, turning back to her distressed friend. <br/>	“Wanda, you’re up!” Geraldine announces. Wanda nearly turns green. Y/N looks around, seeking a solution to take the pressure off of Wanda. Her eyes land on a pile of rocks. She quickly trudges over, gathering as many as she can. </p><p>	“I’m going on,” Y/N declares, “I’ll buy you some time Wanda, hopefully Vision turns up in a jiffy!” She throws open the curtains and walks out onto the stage, facing a very confused crowd. Slowly striding up to the microphone, she announces herself. <br/>	“Hello Westview! My name is Y/N L/N and I will be juggling for you today, starting with 3 rocks.” She sets all but 3 rocks down in front of her. </p><p>	Y/N had never juggled a day in her life.</p><p>	She hesitantly begins throwing the three rocks up, and despite her inexperience the rocks return to her hands uniformly everytime they’re tossed up. She adds two more rocks, the crowd is intrigued but not yet impressed. </p><p>	Looking across the crowd she spots Dottie, crossing her arms, scrutinizing her every move. Y/N’s resolve hardens. She won’t let her get under her skin, besides, this isn’t about her. It’s about Wanda. She works her way up to all ten rocks she gathered, hoping the onlookers will just believe that she’s a very skilled juggler. </p><p>	She stops each rock as they come back to her hands and drops them unceremoniously. The audience claps for her and she does a small bow and a curtsy. Dottie strolls up on stage, waving Y/N off. <br/>	“And now after that unexpected performance by the wonderful Y/N, now we would like to welcome Wanda and Vision to the stage for our final act of the day.” Dottie shoots Y/N a look before returning to her seat.</p><p>	Wanda hesitantly walks onto the stage, standing on stage left. She stands there awkwardly for a moment before Vision stumbles and joins her on stage. <br/>	“Hello Westview!” He shouts, “Good afternoon, It’s so lovely to be-” He runs into the railing of the stairs he’s descending, “I’m so sorry,” he apologizes to them. He straightens himself up. “I am Glamour and this is my delightful assistant Illusion.” He gestures to Wanda, introducing the two of them incorrectly. </p><p>	Wanda saunters over and corrects him, “I am Glamour, and he is Illusion,” She says. Y/N shoots her a sympathetic look. Their magic show does not go exactly as planned, due to Vision’s bizarre condition. <br/>	For the first trick Vision flies up on his own, causing the audience to gasp and point. Y/N leans forward, why is he freely using his powers? Wanda searches for Y/N, panicked before she thinks of something and makes a rope appear on Vision. Y/N lets out a breath of air and relaxes. <br/>	Though she doesn’t have long to relax as Vision picks up an entire piano. This time Wanda is quicker to cover up for him, turning the piano into a simple cardboard cutout and revealing it to the audience.</p><p>	Somehow they get through the entire act, ending with making Geraldine appear in the Cabinet of Mysteries. Y/N stands up with the rest of the people of Westview, applauding the hilarious magic act they had just seen. </p><p>	Y/N later finds out from Wanda that it was chewing gum that made Vision act like a drunken fool, what an absurd discovery!</p><p>                                                                                                                                      ---</p><p> </p><p>	Geraldine and Y/N, laughing together on the sidewalk approach the front door of Wanda and Vision’s house. Geraldine rings the doorbell, Y/N adjusts her suede brown jacket, with stylish fringe on the sleeves. <br/>	“Ooo Y/N, that necklace is radical,” Geraldine says, pointing to the silver peace sign hanging around Y/N’s neck. A corner of Y/N’s lips pulls upward into a smirk. <br/>	“Why thank you Geraldine, it’s new, I got it last week,” Y/N recalls. </p><p>	Wanda answers the door with a worrisome glint in her eyes. She’s also wearing a heavy jacket. Geraldine eyes her suspiciously.<br/>	“Wanda, what’s up?” Y/N says, not paying any attention to her friend’s peculiar taste in fashion. <br/>	“It’s 75 degrees out. You making a fashion statement?” Geraldine asks. Wanda looks down, wrapping the jacket around herself tighter, giving the two in front of her a tight smile.<br/>	“Hi, Geraldine, Y/N. You know, now is not really a good time.” Wanda says, trying to usher them back out the door. Geraldine pays her no attention, waltzing right in.<br/>	“No, no, it’s foxy,” She says, still referring to the jacket around Wanda’s shoulders. “You’ll just have to let me borrow it sometime. But first, we gotta borrow a bucket.” Wanda gives her a strange look.</p><p>	“Not to wear,” Y/N clarifies, “To use. Somehow all the pipes in my ceiling burst at once, interrupting Geraldine and I’s chat in the living room.” Wanda nods, understanding.<br/>	“All right, sure. Just stay right there. I think I might have a bucket in the kitchen,” She says, leaving the front room. Geraldine and Y/N wait by the door. </p><p>	A half a minute later Wanda lets out a yelp. “Are you alright in there?” Geraldine calls out. <br/>	“Yes! I’m just looking!” Wanda calls back before letting out a groan of pain. Y/N makes a beeline for the kitchen. <br/>	“We’ll come help.” She says, making it in there before Geraldine. Wanda doesn’t have time to hide the obvious baby bump from her. Y/N’s jaw drops and Geraldine enters the kitchen, spotting the bucket first. <br/>	“Bingo! Would you look at that,” She walks over and grabs it. Wanda looks around, spotting a fruit bowl that she uses to disguise her stomach. <br/>	“Fruit!” Geraldine walks over and grabs an orange, “Thank you, Wanda!” She walks back out to the living room, leaving the other two alone. Y/N walks up to Wanda, whispering,<br/>	“You’re pregnant?” Wanda hushes her, “How?” Wanda hushes her again and they walk out to the living room. </p><p>	“Well, good luck with that leak!” Wanda says, leading Y/N and Geraldine towards the door. <br/>	“Oh! Say Wanda,” Geraldine makes her way to the couch instead of the door, taking a seat. “I’ve got a question for you. You know how I’ve been working that temp job right?” Wanda nods and takes a seat herself, still holding the fruit bowl in front of her. Y/N stands behind the couch as Geraldine tells her story.</p><p>	Just as things couldn’t get any weirder with Wanda’s sudden pregnancy, Y/N spots a stork walking out of a different room. Her eyes widen and so do Wanda’s. <br/>	“Oh look at me going on and on like you got all the time in the world, let me go on and get out,” Geraldine stands back up.<br/>	“Wait-” Wanda nearly shouts, getting the woman in the blue vest to give her her full attention. “Tell me about the temp job,” Wanda says with a sweet smile. Geraldine sits back down and returns to her story. </p><p>	Wanda tries to make the stork disappear but it waves off her magic with ease. Y/N eyes the stork carefully unsure of what to do, so she tries to block it with her body so that every time Geraldine looks back, all she’ll see is her. The stork passes Y/N and walks quietly right up to Geraldine’s pant leg. Thankfully, she doesn’t look down. </p><p>	Y/N sends the stork flying into the nursery with a big gust of wind. It squawks, having been disturbed. Y/N and Wanda both freeze. <br/> 	“What was that? Did you hear that?” Geraldine asks, looking around the living room. <br/>	“Nope! I didn’t hear a thing.” Y/N says, chuckling nervously. Wanda shakes her head. “Oh! You know what it probably was?” Wanda says, making up an excuse, “My new ice maker built right into the fridge.” Geraldine mouths an ‘oh’.</p><p>	Geraldine finishes her story of how she landed her promotion at work, “And now that I’ve gone all corporate, I need some office supplies. Which brings me to my question. Do y’all still keep those in your spare room? Because I was hoping you wouldn’t mind sharing with your good friend.” She stands up and walks to the spare room turned nursery, Y/N and Wanda trailing behind, trying to stop her.<br/>	“Is that what I think it is?” Geraldine asks, pointing to the crib instead of the live stork standing in front of them.</p><p>	“Oh, a stork, yes, I can explain,” Wanda says, giggling nervously. <br/>	“She means the crib Wanda,” Y/N says. Wanda groans in pain, dropping the fruit bowl, revealing her pregnancy to Geraldine.<br/>	“It’s coming! The baby’s coming!” She says through her heavy breathing.<br/>	“Already!” “You’re pregnant?” Y/N and Geraldine exclaim simultaneously. </p><p>	Y/N leads Wanda out of the room while Geraldine races out to the living room to set up a makeshift birthing bed out of couch pillows. “Where’s Vision?” Y/N asks. Wanda cries out, tightening her grip on Y/N. <br/>	“He went to go get the doctor.” She explains when she’s able. <br/>	“Let’s get you comfortable, okay?” Geraldine says, helping Wanda lie down on the pillows. <br/>	“Vision and the doctor will be back soon,” Wanda says, determined to wait for them. <br/>	Geraldine looks up Wanda’s dress, “No, there’s not enough time for that, relax. Relax.” She says. Wanda whimpers.</p><p>	Y/N kneels down next to Wanda, grabbing her hand, “Wanda I’m gonna be here with you every step of the way, okay?” Wanda nods, “You know your breathing right?” She asks. Wanda nods and begins, Y/N helping her along. <br/>	“Hey, you’re doing great, Wanda.” Geraldine says from her spot between her legs. Wanda breathes heavily, Y/N gets her back on rhythm with her patterned breathing. Wanda lets out a soft sob.</p><p>	“I can’t do this,” She whispers to the both of them. <br/>	“Yes, you can.” Geraldine affirms. Wanda shakes her head.<br/>	“No- I can’t. I can’t.” <br/>	Y/N takes Wanda’s chin and makes her look at her. “Look at me. Yes, you can. You can do this, I know you can.” She wipes away a stray tear of Wanda’s, and Wanda nods. <br/>	“It’s time to start pushing!” Geraldine says. <br/>	“You’re ready okay?” Y/N squeezes her hand once. “Push Wanda.”</p><p>	Wanda screams in pain as she pushes. “Push! Atta girl.” Geraldine encourages. Wanda continues screaming, holding onto Y/N’s hand with all her might. Electricity buzzes through the house, pipes burst, utter chaos swirls around the three on the floor. Y/N makes sure none of the flying objects hit them. </p><p>	Wanda keeps pushing until Geraldine brings up a baby, all swaddled in a blanket. The baby coos. “It’s a boy!” Geraldine announces, handing Wanda her newborn son with a big smile. Wanda sighs and smiles with the most joy Y/N has ever seen her express. <br/>	“He’s perfect,” She says sniffling, not taking her eyes off of him. The door opens and Vision comes barreling in with the doctor.</p><p>	“Oh no, I missed it.” He says with a slight frown. The doctor mumbles something unheard. Wanda looks over to him, still with a smile on her face. <br/>	“Well don’t you want to meet your son, old man?” Y/N teases him. He smiles and walks over, taking his son in his arms. The smile turns proud. <br/>	“Hello there little Tommy,” He says, playing with the newborn’s tiny hands. </p><p>	Wanda screams suddenly. </p><p>Geraldine checks under her skirt, “There’s another baby coming!” She shouts</p><p> </p><p>	Later, after the birth of the second twin, once everything had settled down Wanda, Geraldine, and Y/N were all in the living room watching over the two boys. Vision walked the doctor out just moments ago. <br/>	“You’re such a strong lady,” Geraldine compliments Wanda. She smiles at her and then looks back down at Billy in his crib. Y/N was sitting on the couch holding Tommy. For a moment it feels like they’re the only two people in the world, to Y/N.</p><p>	She looks down at the small boy with big brown eyes. He reminds her of someone but she doesn’t know who. She just knows it makes her sad, heart-crushingly sad. She doesn’t feel it at first but as she bounces the baby lightly in her arms tears start streaming down her face.</p><p>	When she looks up, Geraldine's gone. And she’s still crying, yet a big smile was on her face as she looked at Wanda. “Wow, I can’t believe you’re a mom!” She says cheerfully, but her eyes tell Wanda a different story. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                               | P L E A S E  S T A N D  B Y |</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by Nyah</p><p>playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Uk6SoaYYZ6Y1Js1bwAG0A?si=67abccd947004019</p><p>enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1> - - - </h1><p>Y/N walks on the clean, new sidewalk with a skip in her step. She isn't sure why she decided to take a stroll, but she's thankful for it once she hears the wails and screams erupting from the Vision residence. </p><p>She stops in her tracks and quirks a brow nervously, wondering what could be making all that racket. She decides it would be nice to check up on them. It doesn't sound like anything dangerous, but she can't imagine things are very calm.</p><p>She knocks on the milky white door and waits. Nothing.</p><p>The house is quite peaceful on the outside, happy, almost. The walls painted a muted minty green, and thick shutters on each window. There's a chimney build out of the shingled roof, but Y/N can't recall seeing a fireplace in the house. She'll have to look for that when she goes in.</p><p>She knocks once more, but again, no friendly faces come to meet her. </p><p>She takes a breath, smooths her overalls, and steps in.</p><p>The cries are ten times louder when she pushes the door open, and the first sight she's greeted with is two binkies protruding out of Vision's ears.</p><p>He giggles and points to them, "Noise cancellation is not their primary function?" </p><p>Y/N snorts, taking in the scene. There are two cribs in the center of the living room, both with baby blue blankets and fuzzy stuffed animals in the corners. Billy and Tommy wiggle around in them, kicking and yelping, obviously being stubborn. What kid wants to go to sleep? </p><p>Y/N clears her throat, and Wanda turns to her, stress written all over her face. "Sorry guys, I heard the racket and let myself in." She gets a closer look at the binkies, "That's quite the fashion statement, Vis." </p><p>He smiles nervously, putting his hands on his hips. He's wearing a beige sweater vest, which clashes horribly with his maroon exterior. "Ah, yes! Just- just trying it out..."</p><p>Wanda laughs, her pretty face stretching. She pulls them out of his ears and they release with a 'pop'. </p><p>"Good morning, Y/N," Wanda says fondly.</p><p>Y/N grins at her, happy to see her friend. "Morning, Wanda. Trouble in paradise, I assume?"</p><p>For the first time in days, the house is completely quiet. Not a single floorboard creak, not a gust of wind could be heard.</p><p>"Or... maybe not?" Y/N whispers, pushing her frizzy hair out of her eyes.</p><p>Wanda slowly backs away from the cribs, holding her hands out in caution. "I think it's working," she mouths, her eyes full of fear.</p><p>Vision gives Y/N a hopeful look. "Perhaps it-"</p><p>As if on cue, the twins spit out their binkies full force, hitting Wanda in the head. She throws her hands up in surprise, grunting in annoyance.</p><p>"Oh dear..." Says Y/N, bending over to pick up the discarded pacifiers.</p><p>Vision sighs, and puts an arm around Wanda. "Oh, what are we doing wrong..." she says solemnly.</p><p>Vision presses a soft kiss to her forehead. "Oh, don't worry, dear. We'll figure it out. Perhaps we all need more time to get to know one another." He suggests hopefully. Wanda doesn't look convinced.</p><p>Y/N purses her lips, seemingly considering something, before stepping up to a crib.</p><p>"Or maybe..." she starts hesitantly, "I could offer you guys some help! I'm great with kids, I have a-" She stops short, as if frozen. She smiles softly, not continuing her thought.</p><p>Vision stares at her curiously, glancing at Wanda. He's beginning to grow suspicious of this place, of the people who lived here, of his wife. Something isn't right.</p><p>Wanda gives her a strange look, slowly stepping over to her and putting a hand on her arm. "Well, we certainly could use an extra pair of hands," she adds quickly, as if to distract from Y/N's odd behavior.</p><p>Y/N grins and the doorbell rings. Vision jumps and sprints to the couch as it's pulled open by Agnes. Her hair is barely held back by a periwinkle headband, and she lugs an exercise bag over her shoulder. She's wearing hot pink yoga pants and a light purple stretch-top.</p><p>She smiles wide and enters the threshold. "Hiya kids!" She cheers. </p><p>Vision changes into his human disguise just in time, and quickly takes his face out of the cushions. "Agnes! I was just fluffing this pillow," he holds it out for her to see. "...with my face."</p><p>Agnes pays him no mind and walks straight up to Wanda, pulling her in for a quick hug. "Oh, I was just on my way to Jazzercise, when I heard your new little bundles of joy were on a sleep strike!" She chides, flexing her right arm and squatting.</p><p>"Who told you that?" asked Vision, awkwardly leaning on the mantle.</p><p>Agnes furrows her brows, "Uhhh, my ears." She cackles, leaning over the crib. "Anyway, Auntie Agnes is here and I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve."</p><p>Y/N frowned slightly, trying not to show her disappointment. "Actually, I just said the same thing. Maybe we can work together," she suggests, smiling warmly at Agnes.</p><p>The woman clenches her jaw and offers a tight lipped smile in return. "Of course, dear!"</p><p>Agnes reaches into a crib and holds Billy, waving a finger in his face to try and distract him.</p><p>Wanda looks at us both appreciatively, tilting her head. "You guys are lifesavers."</p>
<h1> - - - </h1><p>Y/N looks all around Billy and Tommy's room for their shoes, but they are nowhere to be found. She kneels and peers under their beds, pulling the blankets out of the way. No shoes.</p><p>It's a rather large room, with cyan walls and identical beds for the boys. Each kid had their own window to look out of whenever they please, free to put trinkets on the windowsill, and pictures on the walls. As soon as they were walking, Billy had added a small telescope to his collection, smooth white with a black stand. </p><p>The boys hadn't been toddlers for a while, but already Y/N could tell how different they were as people. Tommy is a ball of energy, happy and bouncing off the walls, keen to getting into trouble and roping his brother into it with him. But Billy is more reserved, seemingly more intelligent, more observant. He sees things and makes sense of them, and is always happy to learn. Y/N has grown fond of both of them easily.</p><p>After searching for their shoes for a couple more minutes, Y/N gives up. She straightens out their covers, cracks her knuckles, and heads down the stairs to look for the boys.</p><p>Vision was somewhere in the house preparing for work, and god knows where Wanda went, so Y/N wants to make sure to take care of her two favorite boys. </p><p>As she descends, she notices how oddly quiet it is. Not a peep from the living room, and the doors to the kitchen were shut.</p><p>"Boys?" She calls, poking her head out the front door, just to be sure. As she does, she sees Wanda walking back towards the house. </p><p>She waves, "Wanda! Are the boys out there with you? I just popped upstairs for a second to look for their shoes."</p><p>Wanda's face scrunches in confusion as she enters the house, looking around. "No... I didn't see them outside... Boys?" She echoes Y/N's call.</p><p>Y/N pushes the kitchen door open and immediately spots the twins at the sink. When they hear the door open, they turn their backs to what they were working on, their arms like wood at their sides.</p><p>"There you two are!" Y/N says, relief written all over her face. "I couldn't find your shoes-" she looks down at their feet, noticing how filthy their socks are, and the mud streaked across the hardwood floor. "...But it looks like you already went outside without me," she observes, crossing her arms.</p><p>The twins look guiltily at the ground, avoiding Y/N's gaze. </p><p>Wanda walks in right behind her, putting her hands on her hips. "You know, I don't miss the crying, but jeez Louise, did you have to learn to walk?" She says in an exasperated tone.</p><p>Y/N sighs in agreement, stepping toward the sink. "You two never stay put." She adds.</p><p>The twins are silent, their eyes shifting from one place to the other. Suspicious.</p><p>Wanda catches on and furrows her brows, tilting her head down. "Unless you're innocently forming a human wall in front of the kitchen sink..." </p><p>Wanda advances and Y/N follows, passing the island countertop and the bowls of fruit. </p><p>A sneeze sounds through the kitchen, but neither of the twins moved. </p><p>"Bless you," says Y/N.</p><p>"Thank you!" They say in unison.</p><p>"Ruff!" calls a voice behind them.</p><p>Wanda smiles knowingly, "Now tell me which one of you just barked?" She waves her hands dramatically, "Scoot!"</p><p>The Twins part like the red sea, Billy scratching the arm of his red striped shirt. Behind them is a gruff looking pup. Covered in mud and sudsy bubbles, it sneezes again, sending soap suds onto the sleeves of Y/N's blouse.</p><p>"Oh!" she says in alarm, wiping it delicately. </p><p>"Oh boy..." Wanda mutters, unsure of how to handle the small furball  bathing in her dish soap.</p><p>"Waiter, what's this canine doing in my kitchen sink?"</p><p>Tommy shrugs his little shoulders, "The doggy paddle?"</p><p>Billy makes his best puppy dog eyes and peers up at his mother, "Can we keep him, Mommy?" He begs.</p><p>Wanda looks back at the pup worriedly, "Well..." She considers, "I'm sure his owners miss him very much." She tries to reason with the little boys, which is never easy of course.</p><p>Y/N knew this better than anyone. She wasn't sure why, but she knew.</p><p>She scooped the pup out of the sink, it's tail wagging and soaking the side of her denim overalls. She wraps the lower half of its body in a thin towel, careful not to frighten it. She then pulls her fingers upwards. Droplets of water become attracted to her palm, abandoning the fur of the dog in her arms. The soapy liquid forms a ball in the air, and Y/N gently tosses it back in the sink.</p><p>"I don't see a collar anywhere. Did you take it off when you washed him?" Y/N asks, looking between the boys. They both shake their heads frantically.</p><p>"Can we keep him?" Tommy whines, tugging on Wanda's hand.</p><p>"He was outside. Crying, alone..." Billy laments, making them feel guilty.</p><p>Those two had a way of getting what they want. Their mother caved almost every time. They lived in a perfect, sunny town, and Y/N smiled just thinking about it.</p><p>Wanda purses her lips, a serious look adorning her face. "Now, boys, taking care of a living thing is a big responsibility."</p><p>"Dogs need food, exercise, training," She looks down at the furball in Y/N's arms, "belly rubs, and cuddles, and kisses between his little ears." She nuzzles her nose into the dogs freshly washed head, scratching it's little tummy.</p><p>Just as she finishes, Vision pushes the door of the kitchen open, revealing his freshly combed blond hair and fashionable jumper. </p><p>Morning, wife. Morning, boys. Morning, Y/N.... and unfamiliar wet animal." He trails off, staring at the dog-in-a-blanket.</p><p>Wanda chuckles, petting it's forehead.</p><p>"Who's this?" Vision asks curiously, plucking today's newspaper off the table.</p><p>"We're not quite sure, actually." Says Wanda, stepping over to her husband, "Why so formal, honey?" She asks, referring to his human disguise, which he normally only uses for work.</p><p>His eyes light up as he flips open the news, "Oh, it's just a precaution really. I had a hunch someone might pop over."</p><p>As if on cue, Agnes bursts through the kitchen door, a large dog house in her hand. She struggles to pull it through the doorway, it's wooden structure almost equal in length. Her hair is just the same as the other day, although this time, she's free from the headband, and instead is letting it flow freely down her shoulders. She has on a flowery blouse with a white flowy turtleneck under it. Her eyes crinkle around the edges as she smiles.</p><p>"Hey kiddos!" She shouts happily.</p><p>"...With exactly the item we require..." Vision mutters.</p><p>He stares at Y/N with a blank face, watching her, analyzing her. It's as if she's out of frame. She is no longer in the conversation, so she no longer has to move. She smiles blankly, holding the wriggling dog in her arms in a vice grip.</p><p>Vision slowly touches her arm and she turns her head, sending him a grin. </p><p>She's barely even breathing.</p><p>"My kitchen window told me someone got a new pooch!" Agnes said cheerily, advancing towards the grinning twins with the doghouse.</p><p>Y/N sets the dog on the floor, and immediately starts barking, jumping up and down by Agnes' feet. "Did you name him yet?" She asks with amusement in her voice.</p><p>Billy giggles as the puppy sniffs around the kitchen door.</p><p>"How about Sniffy?" He suggests, turning to look up at Agnes.</p><p>Y/N hears electricity crackle on the wall and glances, seeing the dog nearly electrocute itself and yelp, jumping into the air in alarm. The outlet on the wall shoots out sparks and Wanda gasps.</p><p>"How 'bout Sparky?" Agnes says comically.</p><p>Wanda chuckles, "Well, should we make it official?" She advises, waving her fingers around. </p><p>A leather collar appears in her hand. A little charm the shape of a bone is attached to it, and on it, the name 'Sparky' written in red cursive lettering. She happily hands it to Tommy. </p><p>Vision looks shocked, holding out a hand as if to stop her. "Wanda!" He whispers urgently.</p><p>She turns to him. "Agnes was right there!" </p><p>Y/N puts a comforting hand on Vision's arm. "It's alright Vis, she didn't notice. She's too busy with the pup," She insists.</p><p>He stares down at his friend suspiciously, analyzing her face. Her eyes look dead.</p><p>"She didn't even notice when the boys went from babies to five-year-olds," Wanda speculates, smiling softly.</p><p>Vision grabs her elbow lightly, looking hurt. "That's not what we agreed upon," He reminds her. "You made no effort to conceal your abilities."</p><p>The two continue back and forth, but Y/N doesn't pay too much attention, her eyes focus on the boys. They seem so happy to have a new friend. They caress Sparky's ears, play with his tail just gently enough, it's quite extraordinary how responsible they're being already. </p><p>Y/N becomes suddenly sick to her stomach, but she doesn't know why. She focuses on Billy's young face, his thin eyebrows, dark brown eyes, chubby cheeks. The pain grows in her stomach, and she smiles through that pain. The pain doesn't matter. </p><p>The pain doesn't matter.</p><h1> - - - </h1><p>"Sit!" Commands Billy, motioning downward. </p><p>Sparky follows his hand and sits, wagging his tail and sticking out his tongue. Wanda claps excitedly as Billy highfives Y/N, who's on her knees beside him.</p><p>"Can you spin, Sparky?" Y/N asks excitedly, twirling her finger in the air.</p><p>She takes Billy's hand and he does it as well. Sparky hops up and begins twirling in place, breathing heavily with excitement. Billy giggles and gives Y/N a fist bump. He hands Sparky a small treat and the dog eagerly gobbles it up.</p><p>Tommy and Wanda begin their thunderous applause, whooping and cheering for the show. </p><p>"That was radical! Let's go show dad!" Declares Tommy, jumping up from the couch.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart, your dad is at work, remember?" Y/N reminds him, picking herself off of the floor.</p><p>Tommy stops in his tracks and looks at her warely, "But... it's Saturday."</p><p>"No, it's Monday," Wanda says.</p><p>Billy shares a look with Tommy, "...This morning was Saturday..." Billy mutters.</p><p>Wanda sputters for a second, but composes herself, her hands in her lap. "There was an emergency at the office and your father had to go in." She explained to them.</p><p>The boys frowned, looking at their mother. They were confused still, Y/N put a hand on Billy's shoulder.</p><p>Wanda caved, "Look, he just... He needed a distraction."</p><p>"From what?" Asked Tommy.</p><p>"From us?" Billy asked softly.</p><p>Y/N and Wanda shared a look. Wanda stood up from the couch and walked to her kids, a sympathetic look on her face.</p><p>"No, no way!" She says gently.</p><p>Y/N smiles reassuringly at the twins. </p><p>"Sometimes, your dad and I aren't on the same page." She takes Tommy's arm and Y/N leads Billy over to the couch. "But that's just temporary." She comforts them.</p><p>The four of them squeeze on the yellow couch, and Wanda sends Y/N a grateful glance.</p><p>"Like the two of you, you might fight over toys, or not get along," Y/N explained, "but at the end of the day, you're still brothers, and you still love each other."</p><p>"Do you have a brother, Y/N?"</p><p>She freezes, smiling nervously. She thinks and thinks, but all that comes to mind is herself, her little apartment in Westview, Wanda. </p><p>"Um..." She trails off, looking at Billy with wide eyes.</p><p>"I have a brother," Wanda interjects, putting her arms around the boys.</p><p>She looks off, seemingly saddened by thinking about it. "He's far away from here, and that makes me... sad sometimes."</p><p>A wave of grief washes over Y/N and she quietly covers her mouth. Tears prick her eyes, but she doesn't know why. It's as if there's a wall around a part of her brain, and she can't break it down no matter how hard she tries.</p><p>Suddenly, Sparky leaps up and runs to the door, yapping and howling. Y/N quirks a brow, leaving the couch and investigating, Wanda follows.</p><p>"Something's scaring him," Billy whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>Something that sounds like a plane hums in Y/N's ears, and Wanda's face hardens. </p><p>"Stay in here." she commands.</p><p>When she opens the door, and Sparky leaps out, taking off like a shot.</p><p>"Sparky!" Billy shouts, but it's far too late. Sparky disappeared into the street.</p><p>Tommy and Billy race through the door after Wanda, desperate to find their beloved pet.</p><p>"Boys! Your mother said to stay put!" Y/N calls, trying to catch them before they get too far.</p><p>Wanda stands in the middle of the street, and the boys stop right behind her, mimicking their mother and gazing upwards.</p><p>Y/N looks to the sky-</p><p>"Sparky! Come here boy!" shouts Billy, cupping his hand around his mouth.</p><p>The four of them have been searching the block for quite some time, shouting for the poor missing dog, going door to door, checking everywhere.</p><p>"Sparky! Sparky!" Tommy calls, leading the pack. </p><p>Y/N jogs over and checks under their neighbor's car, a blue wood-panel Ford Station Wagon. No Sparky.</p><p>She rejoins the group and puts a hand on Tommy's shoulder, comforting the young boy as they continue their trek. They approach Agnes' house. It's a very nice exterior, with brick walls and smooth, off-white wood on the second floor. The window shutters are painted baby blue, a nice pop of color. Her hedges are rustling, and Billy's eyes light up.</p><p>"Sparky?" He calls hopefully.</p><p>instead of Sparky, Agnes emerges from the flowers, a dismal, almost guilty look on her face. She cradles a blue bundle in her arms gently, little tufts of white fur poking out.</p><p>The boys gasp and tear up. Sparky's gone.</p><p>Billy buries his head in Y/N's stomach, and she wraps her arms tightly around his shoulders, unable to take her eyes off of the dog.</p><p>"I... didn't wanna come until I'd wrapped him up..." Agnes fretted, walking over slowly.</p><p>"What happened to him?" Wanda asks crossly.</p><p>"I-I found him in my azalea bushes, don't know how many leaves he ate," Agnes frowns in sympathy, "I didn't find him until it was too late." </p><p>Billy sobs into Y/N, and she holds him tighter, holding in the tears of her own. She pets his hair and kisses the top of his head, trying to sooth him. He'd grown extremely attached to Sparky in the short time they had him, teaching him tricks and giving him treats. Y/N knew how hard it was to lose someone you love.</p><h1> - - - </h1><p>Later that night, Y/N creeps into the boy's room. She sees them awake, tear streaks on their faces. Sparky's sudden departure had really shaken them up. She sighs sadly and goes to sit on Billy's bed, crossing her arms passively.</p><p>"How are you guys feeling?" She asks quietly.</p><p>Billy turns over under the covers, his eyes peeking out. Tommy frowns.</p><p>Y/N nods, "Okay yeah, stupid question." </p><p>She looks over at Billy's nightstand and spots Sparky's collar there, still shiny and new. She frowns.</p><p>"You know, it's so hard to lose a pet, especially when they bring so much joy." She says, sliding a comforting hand down Billy's arm. "And I know it's going to be hard to keep the sadness at bay..."</p><p>She thinks for a moment, a flash of a memory coming to mind. "You know, I had a dog," She tells them, "before I moved down the street. His name was Archie Junior."</p><p>The boys perk up, interested in her story.</p><p>She smiles as she tries to picture him. She can't. "I loved him so much, but one day, when I was too far away to stop him, he went... he disappeared."</p><p>She stares at the ground, the ache in her stomach returning. "I had never felt so much pain. But, we have to be there for each other when we lose someone. Or else we drown in that sadness, and that's never good."</p><p>Y/N looked at both of the boys, a serious look on her face. "If you ever get too sad, you tell me. I will hug you day and night until you feel alright again."</p><p>Billy lunged toward her and wrapped his arms around her torso. "I want to feel alright again." He whispers.</p><p>Y/N waves Tommy over with a sad smile, and he hops out of bed and into the hug. She hold them tightly, lightly humming. The sky is quiet and dark, the stars twinkling distantly as she holds the world in her hands. She kissed both of their foreheads, and exited the room when they were ready to let go.</p><p>She examines the photos in the hallway, framed memories of events she couldn't recall. Christmas cards, birthdays, wedding photos. A framed photo in black and white catches her eye. There are her and Wanda, with pin-curls and silk skirts, smiling happily with dark lips. Y/N smiles gravely, before descending the stairs.</p><p>As soon as she reaches the last step, it's as though a sound barrier breaks, and she's met with a chaotic scene. Both Vision and Wanda are hovering several feet above the ground, their fists clenched and their eyes angry. </p><p>"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Vision screams, his eyes blazing.</p><p>"This! All of this is for us." Wanda warns, her pupils glowing red, matching her hands.</p><p>Y/N skips down the last step, happily collecting her purse from the couch. She dusts off the crimson pillow behind it and sighs, turning to the couple and gazing up at them.</p><p>"Alright, I'm off! The boys are feeling a bit better now. Goodnight you guys!" She beamed, walking to the door and disappearing into the dark streets.</p><p>Vision stares at her incredulously as she goes, still floating above the wood flooring. </p><p>"What have you bloody done to her, Wanda? She's like a puppet!" Vision shouts, growing more distressed by the minute.</p><p>Y/N rubs her arms frantically, mentally scolding herself for not wearing a jacket. The wind blew lazily, and her teeth chattered. She clenched her jaw as she spotted her car. </p><p>As she walked, she pulled at the straps of her purse and dug through it, searching for her keys. She finds everything but what she's looking for. She pulls out her wallet, a piece of gum, a small bottle of pepper spray, but no keys. She sighed.</p><p>Before she could react, her shoulder bumps into a figure walking past her.</p><p>She grunts turning around abruptly.</p><p>In front of her is a silver-haired man. She notes how odd this is, considering that his face is so young. He looks apologetic. He has dark eyes, and a straight nose. Y/N looks down and notices what he's wearing. A leather jacket and a Hawaiian shirt, a brown shell necklace tied tightly around his neck.</p><p>"I'm- uh... I'm sorry about that," Y/N says shaking her head. "I was just looking for my keys, I wasn't watching where I was-"</p><p>"No, it's all good," The man smiles casually, looking her up and down, "It's really good, actually," his smile morphs into a smirk.</p><p>Y/N doesn't pay attention, instead finally fishing her keys out of her keys out of her bag, "There they are," She smiles politely, "Have a nice night,"</p><p>He nods and continues slowly on his way. Y/N sighs in relief, climbing into her car.</p><p> </p><p>|P L E A S E  S T A N D  B Y|</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written by Nyah</p><p>playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Uk6SoaYYZ6Y1Js1bwAG0A?si=e53536d833c64e33</p><p>Enjoy! I really loved this chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- - -</p><p>Wanda wipes her forehead, ridding it of the sheen of sweat. She clasps both lunch pails shut and sighs. The lunches were finished. She sets them on the edge of the counter.</p><p>Y/N steps into the kitchen, clutching a tote bag painted with wildflowers and looking around wildly, "Hiya, Wanda! Are the boys all ready for school?"</p><p>Her blouse is loose on her shoulders and tight around her waist, accentuating her frame. Her thick corduroy pants sway around her calves, and her pumps click on the wood below.</p><p>"I-I don't know. Boys!" Wanda calls, looking at her watch.</p><p>Billy walks into the kitchen calmly, his backpack already packed and ready. </p><p>"Yes mom?" He says, smiling up at the two.</p><p>Just as Wanda opens her mouth, Tommy rushes into the room, his cheeks red and his backpack overflowing with things he probably doesn't need. Pietro flies into the room after him, blowing sticky notes off of the fridge, and nearly knocking Y/N onto the ground. </p><p>"I'm here- I'm awake!" He says blearily, catching Y/N by the shoulder to steady her. "Sorry, didn't see you there," He pauses, leaning his head back to get a better look, "but now that I'm looking..."</p><p>Wanda swats his arm with a dish towel, "Pietro, behave yourself." She scolds, looking down at the boys next, "Boys, are you ready for school?"</p><p>Y/N smiles to herself as the twins nod, "Yes mom!" Tommy exclaims.</p><p>Right as he does, several things spill out of his bag, hitting the floor and scattering. He groans and bends over, attempting to stuff it all back it.</p><p>"Oh, Tommy, are you sure you need all of this?" She picks up a spare sock from the floor and waves it in front of his face. He snatches it, his brows furrowed in determination.</p><p>"Just in case," He insists, no amusement on his face.</p><p>Wanda sighs tiredly, checking her watch once more. "Y/N, are you sure you're still okay with taking the boys to school?"</p><p>Y/N smiles reassuringly at her, shaking her head. "Wanda, I'm going there anyway! Their teacher is getting older, and she needs all the help she can get." Y/N nudges Wanda in the ribs playfully, "She's starting to remind me of someone-"</p><p>The boys giggle and cover their mouths, "Oh, ha-ha, laugh at the old tired mom," Wanda sighs in an exasperated manner, grinning tiredly at Y/N.</p><p>Pietro plucks an apple off the counter, examining it as he spoke, "So, you're taking the kids to school?" He scratches his nose, "They can be kind of a handful so if you need somebody, you know- just in case- to come with you, I'd be happy to tag along." </p><p>Y/N looks him up and down, staring quizzically at his loose plaid pajama bottoms and Foo Fighters tank top. Both were creased and ruffled from sleep. He didn't seem aware that he wasn't dressed for the public. Although he could probably pass unnoticed, it was best to give him some instruction in this case.</p><p>Y/N puts a hand on the center of his chest teasingly, "If you can manage to get ready in about..." She checks her thin, delicate watch, "-six seconds, you can go right ahead and be our escort."</p><p>Pietro smirks, sending a wink her way, "I can do it in three-" </p><p>In less than a moment, he disappears and reappears, now dressed in a simple maroon shirt and baggy jeans. The same shell necklace that he wore everyday is hanging from his neck. Although he had reappeared in seconds, Y/N knew that it was much longer for him. </p><p>Wind from his return blows Y/N's hair out of her face, and she rubs her nose. Pietro smiles down at her, an adoring look in his brown eyes. </p><p>"Alright," Y/N chuckles, "fair is fair. Let's go boys,"</p><p>Tommy pumps his fist in the air, excitedly bouncing out the door. Y/N grabs the lunches off of the kitchen counter and smiles at Wanda. </p><p>As the boys exit through the front door, Y/N can't help but notice how close Tommy and Pietro have become. Their personalities are eerily similar, always cracking jokes and full of energy about to burst. Billy seems slightly more nervous to go to school than Tommy. He keeps fiddling with the straps on his backpack, chewing on his bottom lip ferociously.</p><p>Y/N strides forward towards Pietro and he grins, reaching out a hand to take her tote bag off her shoulder. She grins in a silent appreciation.</p><p>"So Pietro... where have you been for the last couple of years?" Y/N questions, trying to start some kind of conversation.</p><p>It was always easy to talk to him. He always has a quip to make the time fun, always has a compliment ready on the tip of his tongue, a flirtatious remark awaiting her at every turn. Y/N figures that it's just his way of being nice, and she appreciates it a whole lot, especially with so many strange things going on with Wanda. </p><p>She seems more tired than ever, her and Vision talking less and less, on edge whenever Y/N took the kids to do something fun. Y/N hopes that she's okay.</p><p>Pietro scratches the back of his head, "Oh, you know," He gestures vaguely in front of him, "all over the place."</p><p>Y/N nods slowly, waiting for a moment for him to say more. He doesn't.</p><p>"That's rad," She says, "I haven't really left Westview." She looks off at the houses around her, the only things she could picture, the only things she was certain of.</p><p>Pietro gazes at her with an odd expression on his face, "Really? Well that's a shame, a pretty girl like you deserves to see the whole world." He nudges her with his elbow gently.</p><p>Before Y/N can say anything, she turns back to look at the boys.</p><p>They're both hunched over, making exaggerated gagging noises, giggling to themselves.</p><p> Y/N snorts, looking away and continuing their walk. "Oh, shut it, pipsqueaks," Pietro smirks.</p><p>"You're quite the charmer, aren't you? I'm sure you and Wanda had a blast growing up."</p><p>Pietro's look turns grave for a moment, before turning back to his regular, carefree self. "Well, yeah, I guess you could say that..."</p><p>As they exchange words, the school comes into view. Quaint, a homely, but nice to look at every once and awhile. It's outer walls were painted a dark red, small wooden steps leading to the front doors. It was small, but the sight of it makes Y/N's eyes light up.</p><p>She grabs Pietro's arm excitedly, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. "Oh! There's the school, it's cute, isn't it?"</p><p>Pietro glances at the school, then his eyes return to her face. Her bright eyes, her smile, her happiness. "Yeah, it is."</p><p>Y/N doesn't notice that he's not looking at the school, instead turning her head slightly towards the twins, addressing them. "I think you'll like it, boys. There aren't too many kids, and everyone seems really friendly," she reassures them, "You just have to behave yourselves-" she ruffles Billy's hair.</p><p>The young boy still looks nervous, his eyes shifting from place to place as he keeps walking. "Y/N... were you scared on your first day of school?"</p><p>Y/N's smile fades slightly as she thinks. She searches her brain, and nothing appears. All she can see is the houses, the houses, the houses. Westview is all there is. All she remembers is Wanda, and some... some feeling weighing her down. There is no before.</p><p>"Hmm... I don't think I was, Billy." She lies, not wanting him to worry more, "It's not too bad. Of course, there's homework, and sometimes kids can be a pain... but it's an experience you have to go through. You might as well make the most of it, right?" She smiles caringly at him, "I know you guys will be okay."</p><p>Pietro smiles at her, swinging his arms around as they near the school. "You guys'll be fine; you're smart- you take after your Uncle P!"</p><p>Y/N snorts, hopping up the steps, "Okay, brainiac," She grabs the handle and pulls, holding the door open for the three boys behind her. Pietro grins with gratitude and hands her her tote bag.</p><p>She sighs and hugs each of the twins, ruffling Tommy's hair as he groans. As soon as she lifts her hand to do the same to Billy, he dashes away. Y/N takes one more look at Pietro, some kind of feeling arising in her chest, before going off to the corner of the classroom. </p><p>- - -</p><p>Billy grips the bars above him, swinging forward and forward again, feeling invigorated that he's doing it on his own, not attached to Tommy at the hip.</p><p>A girl about his age walks up to him, blonde hair swishing from the ponytail in the center of her head. She has a mole on the center of her right cheek, and her clothes are iron and new. She crosses her arms and scrutinizes Billy.</p><p>Her eyes lock on his shoes, "Your shoes are weird." She states, her lip curling in disgust.</p><p>Billy lets go of the monkey bars, dropping to the ground and landing on his feet. He looks confused at the girl's statement. "What do you mean?"</p><p>The little girl nods down, "They're not laces." She states the obvious, judgement radiates off of her. She smirks up at him, "...Can you not tie your shoelaces?"</p><p>"I..." Billy hesitates. </p><p>He can't tie his shoes yet, he hasn't had the chance to. The ones he has on are velcro, easy to slip on and go. They're a  vibrant red color, with white stripes around the soles. He likes them a lot, and he's never considered that they were weird. </p><p>"Of course I can, these are just quicker to put on," It's not completely a lie, and he stands his ground as the girl advances.</p><p>She leans down, quickly pulling the laces free on her own shoe. She straightens up once more, smirking. "Then tie mine." She commands, pointing at him, "Do it, right now."</p><p>Billy falters, holding his hands up, "B-But, they're yours..."</p><p>The girl's face lights up as she giggles, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Billy can't tie his shoes! Billy can't tie his shoes!" She sings, laughing and grinning like something was remotely funny.</p><p>Billy looks around in embarrassment, trying to shush the girl in front of him. He hopes that no one heard her, but he doubts it. She's the loudest person he's ever heard, and that's a crazy thing to think, considering he lives with Tommy and his Uncle P.</p><p>He squats down and examines the laces, grabbing them and fiddling with them, sweating under the girl's intense gaze. He looks at the laces, tying them together, one time, two times, three times, but no loops magically appeared to save his tail.</p><p>"What, are you stupid, Silly Billy?" She taunts, sneering at him.</p><p>Billy's lip quivers, but he refuses to let her see.</p><p>He turns and runs away from her, finding solitude under the plastic slide. He holds back his tears, looking down at his shoes. He likes his shoes. He'd never thought that he would have a reason to dislike them, but as he examines them, the familiar red, the easy velcro, he hesitates to feel safe. What used to make him secure, a routine, a familiar feeling, now makes him sad.</p><p>He doesn't know how to handle it. He wraps his arms around his knees, curling into himself.</p><p>-</p><p>Across the playground, a beautiful little girl is sitting criss-cross-applesauce by the swings, plucking daisies delicately out of the grass. She's careful as she weaves them together, her small fingers creating intricate knots with the stems, the petals remaining intact. She smiles down at her creation, the beauty of nature now held gently in her young palms.</p><p>Tommy looks at Nadia from afar, leaning down to pluck a daisy from the ground below his feet. He debates walking over to her, giving her the daisy just to see her face light up, being able to see that it was him that made her smile... </p><p>Just as she stands, one of the kids across the playground chucks a basketball her way. She doesn't notice in time, staring in horror as it comes hurtling towards her head. </p><p>Just as it's about to collide with her, Tommy races over, his feet moving faster than he's ever seen before, and he slaps the ball away from Nadia. She gasps and looks up at him, her eyes widen and she flinches.</p><p>"Whoa! Thanks, Tommy!"</p><p>He looks at her, seemingly frozen, and nearly shits himself.</p><p>"I- uhhh... I like your, uhhh..." He stammers, eyeing the flower crown on her head.</p><p>He wants to tell her how pretty she looks, but instead he takes a step back. He sputters one last time before bolting in the opposite direction. </p><p>Nadia looks after him, her brows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>What was that about?</p><p>Just as she's about to follow the boy, the lunch bell chimes loudly.</p><p> Y/N looks around the playground, clapping her hands together and shouting for the kids. Billy trudges toward the door, barely holding in his tears as he looks at his favorite shoes. Y/N bends down to his level, looking concerned.</p><p>She puts a hand on his shoulder, "You okay?" she whispers.</p><p>Billy blinks rapidly, pulling out of her grasp. "School sucks." and with a huff, he runs back into the classroom.</p><p>Y/N opens her mouth to call for him, but refrains as she sees Tommy advancing towards her, looking glum as well. </p><p>She leans down once again, "Tommy, what happened to Billy?"</p><p>Tommy pouts, looking back at Nadia, who was still on her way to the door.</p><p>"I suck." He says.</p><p>- - -</p><p>Y/N pushes open the door of the Vision residence, warmth passing over her, and a nice, fresh smell filling her lungs. All of the windows are open, letting natural light coat the wooden panels on the floor, giving nutrients to the little house plants clinging to the shelves.</p><p>Pietro is lying sprawled on the couch, still in the same clothes from this morning. His eyes are focused on the sports magazine in his hands, but he pulls them away when he hears the door.</p><p>Y/N had tried to get the boys to talk to her on the way home, but neither had uttered a word, seemingly too upset to mention it. She didn't push it. She'd be there when they were ready to talk.</p><p>"Hey kiddos! Come and tell your Uncle P all about your rad first day of school," Pietro sits up quickly and pats the cushion next to him.</p><p>Billy doesn't even look at him, and silently trudges to their shared room, Tommy  following behind him, frowning. </p><p>Pietro looks after them with confusion and concern, glancing up at Y/N for an explanation.</p><p>Y/N sighs and pats his arm comfortingly, "It wasn't the best day for them, it's not your fault." She smiles at him reassuringly. "I'll go talk to them."</p><p>As she moves to climb the stairs, Pietro jumps up from his seat and catches her arm. For a brief moment, their faces are inches apart.</p><p>"Hey, there's two of them and two of us. I'll take Tommy and you can take Billy," He suggests.</p><p>Y/N smiles up at him gratefully, turning to the stairs, "Thank you," she says sincerely.</p><p>They climb the stairs together, Pietro gazing at the pictures as they walk. They reach the boy's room and she stops, taking a deep breath. He looks down at her, putting a hand gently on her shoulder. </p><p>She opens the door. The room is dark and dull, only one lamp illuminating the wide room, casting shadows on their trinkets and toys. Both of the boys are laying down in their beds, their heads indenting their pillows, blankets draped tightly around their bodies. Even the air around them is sad.</p><p>Y/N approaches Billy's bed, and sees tears staining his pillowcase a shade darker. He refuses to look at her.</p><p>"Hey squirt," Pietro whispers to Tommy, tickling his neck, "I need your help with a super-cool-super-secret project, are you down?"</p><p>Tommy looks reluctant as he sits up, his eyes filled with doubt, "I don't know Uncle P... school wasn't as rad as you said it was gonna be..."</p><p>Pietro looks down at him sympathetically, giving a tight smile, "Well hey, give me another shot, won't ya, kid?" He holds out a hand, "You know me, I'm full of fun- sometimes dangerous- ideas,"</p><p>Tommy considers this for a moment, and knows he's right. He needs to take his mind off things. Who better to help than Uncle P?</p><p>The little boy grins slightly, taking Pietro's hand, "Okay..."</p><p>Pietro's face lights up and he picks Tommy up, an arm around his shoulders, "Alright, buckle up, kiddo-"</p><p>And with a great gust of air, the two boys are gone. Y/N stares after them for a brief moment before turning back to Billy and sitting down on the edge of his bed.</p><p>She pets his hair gently, letting him know she's there for him. "Hey Billy, I know today was rough... but I promise that you'll feel better if you talk to me," She says softly.</p><p>Billy wipes his face, erasing the tear streaks on his cheeks, and causing some redness. He pulls the covers over his shoulder.</p><p>Y/N purses her lips, feeling guilty that she couldn't make it magically better for him. </p><p>"Alright then, I know it happened at recess... I know it made you really upset..." She peers around the room looking for clues. She notices the bulge in the trash can and looks closer. Billy's favorite pair of shoes, red with special velcro, are sitting ruffled in among the papers and wrappers.</p><p>"...Does it have anything to do with a certain pair of sketchers?"</p><p>Billy doesn't move, but he closes his eyes and sighs. "Pam made fun of them." He whispers.</p><p>A little girl's face comes to Y/N's mind. The kid who's played in Dottie's garden, her frilly skirt blowing in the wind, her golden curls bouncing as she jumped, moles decorating her pale skin.</p><p>"Pam, Dottie's little girl?" she asked.</p><p>Billy nods, his pillowcase crinkling under his head.</p><p>Y/N shifts on the bed, "Well, I'm sorry she did that. I happen to think those shoes look great on you; very... Michael Jackson-esc."</p><p>"She said they were weird b-because they don't have laces, and then made fun of me for not knowing how to tie my shoes."</p><p>Y/N frowns, anger building in her gut. There's no good reason to be mean like that, especially to a child. She knows that she has to choose her next words carefully, because it'll affect how he retaliates, how he feels about himself, and how he'll handle these things in the future.</p><p>"There's no good reason to make fun of someone, especially for something they can't control. It's not your fault that you don't know how to tie your shoes. It's not like you've had a reason to learn... in fact, I can teach you how if you'd like!"</p><p>Billy looks at her, his eyes unreadable. He seemed awfully grown up for an elementary school student.</p><p>Y/N leans down and begins to untie her shoe, her fingers pulling at the laces and placing them on the ground. Billy sits up and peers down at them.</p><p>"Ultimately, it's best to ignore the bullies as much as you can." She begins to show him slowly how she ties the laces together. "They want to get a reaction from you, so don't let them have the satisfaction."</p><p>Y/N smiles up at him, and cringes as she thinks. "I can imagine where she got her personality from..."</p><p>Billy sees the finished loops decorating Y/N's navy blue sneakers, and falters. "So... she won't leave me alone even if I learn how to tie my shoes?"</p><p>Y/N ponders for a moment, straightening out her back. "You know, I'm not sure. But... if you like those shoes, you should wear them." She hops up from the bed and makes a beeline for the trash, pulling the shoes out. "If she doesn't stop, you let me know, and I promise, I will make it stop. Okay?"</p><p>Billy fixes his eyes on the sketchers in Y/N's hands, before holding out his pinky. "Pinky Promise and I'll believe you." He insists, thrusting his hand in her face.</p><p>Y/N extends her own pinky and smiles widely. "Of course."</p><p>- - -</p><p>Wind rushes past Pietro's face as he travels through town, leaves and papers scattering in his wake. He passes nearly no one, since everyone in Westview apparently has dinner at the same time.</p><p>He scuffs his feet on the concrete and comes to a stop in front of the craft store, setting Tommy down lightly.</p><p>Tommy stumbles to his feet and puts his hands on his knees, heaving and covering his mouth. </p><p>"It'll wear off in a few seconds, don't worry." He waves a hand and examines the store through the window.</p><p>Tommy nods lightly.</p><p>Pietro claps his hands together, "Okay! You're gonna help me surprise Y/N with a homemade card and flowers," Tommy groans, "...and then I'll get you ice cream on our way back home."</p><p>The boy perks up at the mention of ice cream, and happily follows his uncle into the store. The interior smells like every convenience store, fresh but also dirty, a mingling smell of everyone who's been there that day. The shelves are stocked perfectly, displaying multi-colored paper, markers, strings, and much more. The clerk behind the counter is reading peacefully, and barely pays them mind as they stroll through the isles.</p><p>Pietro examines the rows of construction paper, his hands on his hips. "Do you know Y/N's favorite color?" he asks, scratching his eyebrow.</p><p>Tommy steps up beside him, mimicking his posture, "Well... she wears a lot of blue, she has to like it to wear it I guess..."</p><p>Pietro nods, "Cool," he grabs a couple sheets of navy blue, carrying them to the next isle.</p><p>He looks through the markers and colorful, shiny stickers, bending over the display. Tommy does the same.</p><p>"So, what happened at school today?"</p><p>Tommy freezes, looking up at Pietro. He scratches the back of his head nervously, "Well, there's... there's this girl I kinda-sorta like..."</p><p>Pietro perked up, regarding his nephew with a reassuring smile, "Oh, well then, why don't we make her a card too?"</p><p>Tommy shifts uncomfortably, glancing at the items in front of them, "I don't know, Uncle P... I'm not like you. You just go for it with Y/N, I... I can't even get a word out!" he groans.</p><p>Pietro waves him off, dismissing his frustration. "Talking to girls is easy, and there's so many ways to do it." He plucks a pack of markers out of the bunch, and selects a few sheets of stickers to go with them. "Just shower her with compliments. You can start with that, and if that doesn't work, then ignore her- that can work too," He speeds through the instructions, and Tommy eats it up, considering all the steps.</p><p>Pietro takes Tommy to the back of the shop, where there were flowers on display. There are several kinds, differing in size and vibrance, and Pietro searches his brain for any time Y/N had mentioned flowers. </p><p>After composing himself, Tommy scans the flowers in front of the two, and points aggressively to the right.</p><p>"Y/N likes sunflowers. She has overalls with sunflowers painted on the boob-pockets!"</p><p>Pietro smirks, nodding his head, "Nice," </p><p>He grabs a bundle of sunflowers and wraps the stems in plastic so they don't drip.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't wanna get anything for your little lady friend?" Pietro asks over his shoulder.</p><p>Tommy smirks confidently, "I think I've got this."</p><p>"Atta boy," Pietro praises him, slapping him on the back.</p><p>He looks across the store to the clerk, who still has his nose deep in a book. He considers how easy it would be to take all the items in his hand, but he decides against it. He has a kid with him, and he doubted Wanda would appreciate him being a 'bad influence'.</p><p>After he pays for the flowers and materials, he speeds Tommy to the nearest ice cream parlor. They order quickly, taking the ice cream from the nice lady behind the counter, and find a seat in one of the booths in the corner. They're striped red and white, matching the overall brightness and cold feeling of the parlor they'd chosen.</p><p>Pietro takes the paper and markers out of the bag, folding it carefully into two before handing it to Tommy. He begins to draw on it, making nice designs that Y/N will like, and also adding a couple of cars.</p><p>"So, do you have any other questions about girls?" Pietro asks casually, watching as Tommy smooths a starfish sticker onto the paper.</p><p>Tommy stops decorating, drilling holes into the table as he thinks.</p><p>"Where do... babies come from?"</p><p>Pietro purses his lips, staring at the kid. "I can answer any question but that... I'm not equipped to have that talk with you."</p><p>- - -</p><p>Tommy paces near the fence circling the playground, shaking out his hands in preparation. Nadia is sitting on the swing once more, a fresh flower crown adorning her head, covering her braids.</p><p>He takes a deep breath and walks over to the swings, his determined eyes never leaving her face. "Hey, I uh.... I like your crown flower- your flower crown! Your flower crown." He knows his voice is too loud, but he can't fix it before he finishes. </p><p>Nadia smiles, a hand going up to her head to touch the daisies. "Thank you, I made it this morning with my dad."</p><p>Tommy doesn't know what to say to that. He searches his brain for another comment. Your skin is very... nice? No... I like your hands? Definitely not. </p><p>Just shower her with compliments. You can start with that, and if that doesn't work, then ignore her...</p><p>Tommy's eyes light up and he turns around. He faces away from Nadia, standing in place and crosses his arms proudly.</p><p>Nadia quirks her brow in confusion. "Um- hello?" She calls.</p><p>Tommy ignores her, and panics. She doesn't sound very in love, what had he done wrong? He panics and speed walks away, ducking out of her view.</p><p>-</p><p>Billy pushes himself down the slide, wearing his favorite shoes proudly. He was glad he wore them again. The familiar feeling was comforting to him, and he agreed with Y/N, they were good shoes.</p><p>He lands on his feet, smiling as he plays.</p><p>Pam approaches him, her hands on her hips. There's a sour look on her face as she speaks.</p><p>"Still wearing those, Ugly-Two-Shoes?" She taunts.</p><p>Billy stands up and furrows his brows, determined. "Well, I like my shoes. I think they're cool." He insists.</p><p>Pam scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Maybe that's why you're playing alone," </p><p>Billy looks around, hurt clouding his eyes. He is playing alone. Not that he entirely minds, it's nice to be alone, since Tommy is constantly by his side at home. But Pam is looking at him smugly, and that bothers him.</p><p>I can imagine where she got her personality from...</p><p>"Well- Well you aren't playing with anyone either! Maybe it's because you're just as mean as your mom!" </p><p>Pam's smirk drops and her eyes widen, surprised that he'd said anything back. Billy stands his ground when she steps forward, her face red with anger.</p><p>She swipes a foot behind his leg and sends him tumbling to the ground, and he lets out a gasp on impact. As soon as he meets the ground, Pan runs away, her laces bouncing and her hair springy.</p><p>Billy sputters on the ground, the wood chips under him digging into his hands.</p><p>Just as he rights himself on his feet, the lunch bell rings, and a hoard of children nearly run him over to get back to class. </p><p>"Alright, time for lunch!" Y/N calls, waving the kids in as they approach.</p><p>She smiles at Billy as he trudges in, but stops when she sees the wood chips stuck to his clothing, the frown on his face, and the smudges on his favorite shoes. She gets the kids settled in their seats, allowing them to get their lunches and chatter among themselves.</p><p>As she's about to go to Billy, ask him what happened, comfort him, a gust of wind and a loud bang sounds behind her.</p><p>She jumps and turns, her hands curled into fists, ready to tear the earth apart to protect the children behind her. Once she recognizes the man in front of her, she drops her stance and smiles.</p><p>She smacks his arm, "Pietro!" she whispers, "'You can't do that in public..."</p><p>"Hello to you too," He grins and shrugs as she notices the bundle of sunflowers in his hand.</p><p>"Who are those for?" She inquires, eyeing the card with suspicion.</p><p>Pietro shifts his feet, holding the flowers out for her to take, "They're for you." He says sweetly.</p><p>Y/N smiles easily, her brows still quirked. "Thank you..." She opens the card and is met with several peace signs, several cars, old and new, and stickers of sea creatures. "Did you draw this yourself?" She asked, her words dripping with sarcasm.</p><p>"No, that would be Tommy," He scratches his head and looks into her eyes, "That was our super-cool-super-secret project."</p><p>Y/N nods in understanding, unable to erase the smile on her face. Pietro brought her flowers.</p><p>"Well, I'll have to thank him." Y/N insists, looking up at him.</p><p>His dark eyes bore holes into hers, nearly causing her to shiver. She leans forward and quickly kisses him on the cheek, her right hand reaching to cup the other side of his face.</p><p>His smile widens as she walks off, and he follows her. She swayed her hips unconsciously as she walked, and only he noticed it. He breaks out of her trance.</p><p>"Anyway, could I say hi to the twins before going?"</p><p>Y/N turns to him and grins, "I'm sure they'd be happy to see you, even though they see you every day. You do sleep on their couch," She nudges his arm.</p><p>He let out a breathy laugh, "Low blow," he whistles, "It's a comfy couch."</p><p>Y/N bites her lip as she walks, contemplating the offer she was about to make.</p><p>"You know... I have a spare room at my place, if you ever get tired of your poor sister's sofa,"</p><p>Peter looks at her with hope, but something tugs at his brain, and he drops his gaze. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I'll stick around a bit longer, for the kids," He looks off at Tommy and Billy.</p><p>Y/N continues studying his face, a little disappointed, but she'll never let him know that. She changes the subject.</p><p>"I'm not sure how Billy's been doing. I tried to talk to him last night, about this girl who's bullying him, and-"</p><p>Pietro stops walking, putting a hand on Y/N's arm. "Billy's getting bullied?"</p><p>Y/N looks off at BIlly worriedly, "Well, yes. That's what he was so upset about yesterday. Dottie's daughter -jeez, say that ten times fast- her daughter is making fun of his shoes, his favorite shoes!" Y/N exclaims, punching his chest angrily, "I told him to wear them anyway- they really are nice shoes- and he did, and I don't think it's going well," She takes a breath, relieved that she got that off her chest.</p><p>Pietro rubs his chest, and looks down at the panicking woman in front of him.</p><p>"Tommy's whole thing was 'girl troubles', so I gave him some pointers... any idea how that went?"</p><p>Y/N's eyes widen, "I saw him turn his back on this girl and run away. Maybe that was her. That was Nadia, Herb's daughter." She looks up at him suspiciously, "What did you say to him?"</p><p>Pietro cringes as he thinks about the advice he gave at the ice cream parlor. "Oh Jesus, I told him that it's easy to talk to girls, you shower them with compliments and if that doesn't work, you ignore them until they talk to you again."</p><p>Y/N furrows her brows, putting a hand on her hip. "Is that really how you talk to women?" she asks incredulously.</p><p>Pietro shakes his head, looking around the classroom, "Not exactly, it's really oversimplified... Could you point out Dottie's kid?" </p><p>Y/N eyes him, but points to the corner of the room where Pam is eating. As she goes over to Tommy to fix whatever Pietro broke, Pietro advances toward Pamela.</p><p>Peter slaps the wall next to the table and Pam jumps, looking at him with wide eyes.</p><p>"It's Pam, right?" he says monotonously.</p><p>The little girl glances up at his hair, gray on the top, darker on the bottom. "Who are you, Cruella De Vil?"</p><p>Pietro smiles, his eyes murderous. "Real funny, real cute. Listen up, I don't know what shit you're going through at home, and I quite frankly don't care, just leave Billy out of it. He's not your personal punching bag." He leans down, trying to intimidate the playground bully.</p><p>Pam crosses her arms. "Why should I listen to you?" She spits.</p><p>Pietro, purses his lips and tilts his head, placing his hand on the electric pencil sharpener to her right. His hand shakes rapidly, nearly too fast for the human eye to see, and the sharpener wiggles and tremors, before falling from the shelf and onto Pam's foot.</p><p>She squeaks and covers her mouth, holding her foot in her other hand under the table.</p><p>Pietro looks around, making sure no one saw, then leans down once more. "Leave my nephew alone, capiche?"</p><p>Pam eyes him, her face contorting with awe and fear. "Okay- sir! Okay sir," She rambles.</p><p>He smiles, straightening up. "Good talk,"</p><p>-</p><p>Y/N scoots into the seat next to Tommy, interrupting his chowing down. He puts his sandwich back in the container when he notices her. "Hey kid, wanna tell me what's going on with Nadia?"</p><p>Tommy looks around frantically, making sure that Nadia wasn't around to hear them. "I don't know... I took Uncle P's advice and I thought it would work-"</p><p>Y/N holds up a hand, already knowing the end of that story, "Your uncle isn't the best at explaining things."</p><p>She puts her hand down and gazes at Pietro, who seems to be using the pencil sharpener instead of talking to Pam.</p><p>"He was right about complimenting her, that's a good start... But you have to treat her like you would anyone else. She's a person, not a prize. Treat her like a friend, talk to her, get to know her, and most importantly, don't force anything." She smiles reassuringly as Tommy absorbs the new information. "I'm sure you guys will get along just fine."</p><p>Tommy grins, happy that Y/N came to talk to him, and relieved that he had a second chance, and a much better plan to talk to Nadia.</p><p>"Just... maybe come to me for advice on girls from now on." She suggests.</p><p>- - -</p><p>The school day had ended, and Billy and Tommy and began their treck home ahead of Y/N. She'd stayed behind, still vacuuming the floor and cleaning the tables of crumbs.</p><p>She carefully organizes the papers on the teacher's desk, putting them in order by last name. She scans the cubbies for anything left behind or falling out, and she places the pencil sharpener back on the shelf.</p><p>It must have fallen off.</p><p>She scans the classroom one more time, smiling at the fresh smell, before closing the door behind her.</p><p>As she locks the door up, she hears barely there footsteps approaching her from behind. She freezes, preparing to fold the concrete in on itself. She's been awfully paranoid as of late, and she couldn't pinpoint why that was.</p><p>She turns around swiftly, only to be met with Vision's human form.</p><p>She smiles cheerily at him, waving slightly, "Hey Vis! The kids are already on their way home, they didn't want to wait for me, because I have to clean up the mess-"</p><p>Vision sighs, a reluctant, but determined look on his face. "I'm sorry, Y/N, but I need answers."</p><p>Y/N quirks a brow as Vision lifts his hands to the sides of her face, placing his fingers delicately on her temples.</p><p>"What are you-"</p><p>I look up at Vision, Vision. Some version, some cruel replication of my friend that's taking his place. Some odd way of tricking me.</p><p>My mind feels fuzzy, deflated, as I turn in a circle. There's a jean jacket clinging to my shoulders, multiple retro pins sticking to the lapel. I've never owned a jacket like this in my life. There's a school behind me. A quaint, nice school, but not a school I recognize.</p><p>I turn back to the man in front of me. He looks concerned, he looks off put, out of place in this hazy fantasy before my eyes. How did I get here?</p><p>"Vision, what the fuck is going on?"</p><p> </p><p>| P L E A S E  S T A N D  B Y |</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by me</p><p>Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Uk6SoaYYZ6Y1Js1bwAG0A?si=a99a99b1aec64b9e</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Vision what the fuck is going on?”  I ask breathlessly. I touch my hair. It's frizzy, like it’s been teased a couple hundred times over. </p><p>“I’m not entirely sure Y/N, I’m sorry to… bring you back all of a sudden,” Vision stammers. I bring my hand up to my temple, as if to soothe the pain radiating from it. I strain my mind, what happened?<br/>
“Wanda... she...” I look around us, this place feels so familiar but so foreign, so real yet so fabricated. I know my way around on command and yet I can’t recall ever learning it. “None of this is real, it can’t be,” I whisper. </p><p>Vision takes in my alarmed stature, “Y/N, I don’t know how to comfort you,” He confesses, “I don’t know what’s going on here, but maybe you can help. Have you- Are you from outside of Westview? Is there an outside?”<br/>
I look at him incredulously. “Vision, you know I’m from Queens.” I state. He looks at me curiously, as if that wasn’t what he expected. “Don’t you remember?” I ask him, his eyes are blank. “We’re Avengers,” I explain, “We fought side by side in Sokovia. You, me and Wanda.”</p><p>He tilts his head quizzically, “Y/N, you live down the street. Wanda must have...” He trails off. Pieces of the bigger picture flood to my mind. Thanos, holding Peter’s hand in Quill’s ship, Nat’s tired eyes full of sorrow, Wanda’s tight grip in our first hug in two years. The hurt in her eyes when Vision was taken from her. Vision’s body.<br/>
I let out a small gasp and then compose myself. I’m looking at a dead man. </p><p>“Vision, you’re supposed to be dead,” He stares in disbelief, “I mean I- I saw your-” My voice cracks, “Me and Wanda, we went to recover your body. They... wouldn’t let us take you.” He looks down at the ground below us, the gears turning in his head.<br/>
“I don’t know what you mean, perhaps we should sit,” He comes over and gently leads me over to a bench. “Y/N is your name, is it not?” He inquired.</p><p>I take a seat on the bench. “It is.” I clarify. I take a deep breath in and let it out through my mouth. “If you don’t remember anything other than Westview, then what do you remember first?” I ask him, looking up at the synthezoid before me. He studies me before answering.<br/>
“I remember Wanda,” He looks away to nothing in particular, “Being happy to see her. The night of the dinner party. I’ve always been here, it feels like.” I nod processing the information. He has no clue who he is. Or who he’s supposed to be, more like. </p><p>I, myself, try to conjure up how I got here in the first place. I retrace my steps. “Whatever happened right before that day, it’s all fuzzy for me,” I bite my lip, focusing hard. “I remember seeing what S.W.O.R.D did to you. Then walking Wanda out to her car. She had me drive to Westview.”<br/>
Vision nods, “I see,” and then shakes his head, “I don’t see. You’re saying… I’m not alive, Y/N?” I give him a sympathetic look and shake my head.<br/>
“Not unless she brought you back... And I don’t even know if she could do that,” I shift in my seat and cross my left leg over the other, I’m gonna have to catch him to speed in the quickest way I can.</p><p> “About a month ago we went up against a really powerful alien called Thanos. He was collecting infinity stones- the most powerful artifacts in the universe- one of which was the yellow stone in your head. The one that powers you.” Vision touches his forehead, where the false mind stone lay.<br/>
“If it’s here with me then we must have won.” He concludes, scratching his chin. “Unless it is synthetic.” There’s silence for a few moments until he brings up a different point. </p><p>“Wanda, she has the town under a sort of mind control. I was able to free Norm the other day, but it was only for a minute. How are you feeling?” He asks me, concerned. I take mental note of any symptoms.<br/>
“Other than realizing my friend has been controlling me, quite peachy actually. Head hurts a little bit, but it’s bearable.” I relay to him. He nods.</p><p>I take a look around us again. This looks nothing like the town we drove to, how could Wanda even do this?<br/>
“From what I’ve witnessed in my wife, she’s not typically aggressive towards people she loves. I’m not entirely sure she’s aware of the extent of her power.” He must be right, nothing else makes sense.<br/>
“This definitely isn’t like her at all,” I think of how Wanda usually acts, she’s always cautious of her power. She confided in me the day of the Lagos incident. </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>My feet pound into the grey floors of the compound. Cap hot on my heels behind me. “Y/N!” He calls, I don’t slow down. He grabs my arm, “Maybe it’s best to leave her alone for a while.” He suggests. I shake my head.<br/>
“Steve, the last thing she needs to be right now is alone. She needs a friend who understands what it’s like to lose control. Now, unless you also have experienced your powers hurting hundreds, it would be wise to let me go.” He sighs and does just that. </p><p>	I continue my trek to Wanda’s room, just across from my own. I softly rap my knuckles against the door. No answer. “Wanda?” I call out gently. I hear rustling inside the room before the door opens, her cheeks are streaked red. She ushers me in and closes the door behind her.<br/>
Before either of us say anything I wrap my arms around her, as if to shield her from the cruel world around us. She cries into my shoulder. I turn to see her TV on the news, reporting on the incident just hours ago. </p><p>	“We will not tolerate this act of terror hidden behind the title of an ‘Avenger’.” A reporter declares angrily. Wanda pulls away from me.<br/>
“They’re right, all I am is a monster.” She forcefully wipes her tears away, I shake my head vigorously, “All I do is cause catastrophe.” She sits on her bed.<br/>
I plop down right next to her. “No you’re not, and no, you don’t. Look at me,” I say, she follows my instruction. “I’ve hurt people by accident too, I’ve killed people when I couldn’t control my powers, so tell me,” I stare into her enchanting green eyes for a moment, “Would you call me a monster because of that?” </p><p>	She furrows her brow and shakes her head, “No of course not. I would never call you that.” She places her hand on top of mine.<br/>
“Then why would you do that to yourself? I don’t care how many times I have to tell you, I will always be there to tell you that your powers- your gift, is beautiful. And I will never be scared of it. And I would never call you a monster, or a terrorist.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>	That was the last time I saw her before Germany. I wasn’t there for two years. I wasn’t there when she used the gift I told her was beautiful to kill the person she loved most. And for what? Because we took different sides on accords that amounted to nothing the second Thanos touched down on Earth?</p><p>	“I haven’t seen her much in the last couple years but she would never do this on purpose.” I affirm. I still believe she’s good, no matter what it looks like to anyone else. “Losing you just a few years after-” I stop, not finishing my thought before I stumble upon a piece of important information we’ve neglected to discuss. “Holy shit- Pietro!” </p><p>	Vision quirks a brow in my direction. “What about Pietro? Does he have something to do with what Wanda’s done?” He asks. I think back to “Pietro” here in Westview. That’s not the Pietro I knew, even if it was for a short while. He doesn’t have his accent, he’s a little shorter, and that’s not even mentioning the fact that it’s not even his face.<br/>
“That sure as hell is not Pietro. The only similarities the two bare are the hair, the arrogance, and the- the super speed! Whoever he is, he has powers!” I nearly shout, jumping up from my seat. </p><p>“There’s a man living on my couch and he’s NOT Wanda’s brother?!” Vision responds.</p><p>“Yes but you’re missing the point, he has superspeed!” I repeat, “That could be really useful!” I have no clue who he actually is, but if he has a super power and bears a resemblance to Wanda’s brother, then maybe he was sent here to help. He could be our ticket out of here.<br/>
“I- Well I suppose you’re right. Wanda is currently away from home, so we can get him alone easily.” I smile, thank God for Agnes looking for any excuse to hang out with Wanda. </p><p>“Great! Let’s go meet the man posing as Wanda’s late brother.” I say, perhaps too excitedly. I haven’t met someone with powers from Earth in a while. We both begin our walk back to the Vision residence.<br/>
“He could just be another citizen,” Vision expresses, “I’m not sure of the exact expanse of Wanda’s power, but if she can do-” He gestures to the town around us, “All of this, then it’s not out of the question.” He flicks a golden lock out of his face.</p><p>I ponder for a moment, he could be right, but I really hope he isn’t. “Maybe, but if there’s a chance then that’s good enough for me.” Wanda is rather apprehensive around him, like he’s an anomaly in her world. “Wanda acts weirdly around him sometimes. I mean, didn’t she say herself she wasn’t expecting him to show up? Maybe he was sent from somebody outside of Westview.” </p><p>Sent from who- I’m not exactly sure. It could have been the Avengers, but wouldn’t they have just sent in Nat? Or Clint, if he’s still around? Certainly they would make sense in Wanda’s utopia since I’m here. Maybe it’s a separate group entirely or- I cringe at the thought- maybe it’s S.W.O.R.D. </p><p>Vision slows his pace, “Y/N, what do you think actually happened to Geraldine?” Geraldine- She was a nice lady. The last time I remember seeing her was when the twins were born. After that she was just- gone. Maybe she was from “out of town” too. I gulp considering what Wanda could have done to her, and how ‘Pietro’ could meet the same fate. But there’s no way, Wanda wouldn’t do that. </p><p>“I don’t know,” I confess, “But I have to believe she’s okay somewhere. Wanda couldn’t have- I don’t even want to think about it.” We approach the back of the house. Vision switches back to his normal self and scans the house.<br/>
“Pietro’s in the kitchen, the boys are in their bedroom,” He informs me.<br/>
“Alright, are you ready to see if you can do the zappy thing on more than one person?” I ask, getting ready to open the kitchen door.<br/>
“We’ll see,” He says, flexing his fingers. </p><p>I open the door and walk in, greeted by Pietro sitting on a barstool, stuffing his face full of potato chips. He’s wearing a tattered Guns N Roses t-shirt. He lights up when he sees me. “Hey Y/N, Billy came home pretty happy, I’m guessing Pam stopped picking on him?”<br/>
Vision doesn’t give me a chance to answer before he approaches him. “Sorry for the sting-” He presses his fingers against Pietro’s temples. He tumbles off the barstool, landing on his back. “Woah woah woah! What the hell was-” He sits up looking around confused, “What-” I walk over and put my arms under his armpits, grunting as I help him up.<br/>
“Okay okay try to take deep breaths, collect your thoughts, here-” I turn the chip bag towards here, “Have another chip,” I offer, and he does.<br/>
“Very sorry,” Vision apologizes, bending over to pick up the fallen barstool, “I should’ve waited until you were on a- stool-,” He scratches the back of his head, “Were those here yesterday?” He asks.</p><p>Pietro looks around frantically, “I- I- I don’t,” He stammers, “I don’t know man, what’s going on? Where am I?”<br/>
“My house- where I’ve graciously let you live for the past-” I throw my hand up to stop Vision’s rant.<br/>
“Vis, priorities.”<br/>
“Right- sorry,”<br/>
I put my hands on Pietro’s shoulders, trying to ground him. “What’s your name bud?” I ask. He blinks furiously.</p><p>“My name- My name! I’m-” He clears his throat and deepens his voice, “Ralph Bohner.” He covers his mouth and coughs. I slide my hands off his shoulders. Ralph... Bohner?<br/>
“I don’t- I don’t know if I can cope with that.” I say backing away next to Vision. “Can you just tell me everything you remember? Do you live in this town? Were you sent by S.W.O.R.D?” He looks at me blankly.<br/>
“I uh- well I-” I widen my eyes, waiting for his response, “I… arrived in this town to visit my aunt and I got to the house alright and everything, and then some weird shit happened and now I’m here in your kitchen… acting as a redhead’s brother?” Vision scowls. </p><p>I purse my lips, so he isn’t from the outside. I almost give up but then I remember, there’s one more thing at play that just doesn’t add up. “How do you have superspeed then? Scaring me half to death everyday, what’s that all about?” I ask.<br/>
He scratches his nose before answering,”Well you see- People aren’t exactly supposed to find out about that which makes this sort of awkward.” I sigh.</p><p>“I can lift rocks with my mind and he’s a robot, do you seriously think we care?” He shrugs, “You know what? Nevermind about that… Ralph. Vision, what the hell are we gonna do?” Vision shuffles his feet, thinking.<br/>
“I think I need to get out of Westview. We all do.” He says. I narrow my eyes.<br/>
“And leave Wanda and all these people behind? Vision, that’s not an option.”</p><p>	Ralph looks between both of us, “Is Wanda the redhead? Is she like in charge around here?” He asks. I stare at him for a moment, he’s even more lost than I anticipated.<br/>
“Yes, she’s my friend. I’m not sure how all this happened, I can explain all of this later. It’s a lot, Pietr- Ralph.” I shake my head. “God that’s gonna be hard.” I pinch the bridge of my nose.<br/>
Vision paces a little, hands on his hips. “Maybe we don’t have to leave forever, but I’d like to see if I can contact the outside, let them know that… that there are people in danger here.” He rationalizes. </p><p>	“Isn’t there like-” Ralph gestures with his hand, moving it in circles like it’ll help bring him the words he needs, “Like a team of superheroes that are supposed to... fix this sort of thing?” I gape at him, eyes wide. Seriously where has he been living, under a rock?<br/>
“Yeah, that’s us,” I point to me and Vision, Ralph’s eyes widen, “Well, we’re part of it. The Avengers initiative kinda got put to the side when half the universe disappeared.” Both men look at me, shocked. </p><p>“Half the universe what?” Vision questions. I slap my forehead. I’ve completely forgotten the fact that Vision has no clue what Thanos did. And it looks like Mr. Clueless over there also doesn’t know.<br/>
“You know what? I hate to say it but that really isn’t important right now. Vision, Where’s Wanda right now? How much time do we have?” I ask. He closes his eyes.<br/>
“Not long I’m afraid,” He tells us.<br/>
Ralph crosses his arms before speaking, “So, what do we do? Should one of us leave while the other two distract Wanda? Or do we just try to ‘let’s talk about our feelings' it out with her?” </p><p>	I drop my gaze, remembering Wanda and I’s conversation right before all this. “I already tried that, and then this happened..” I say, frowning. I turn to Vision, “You have to put me back under her control.”<br/>
Vision falters his step and then regains his composure, eyeing me sadly. “She’ll know if I stay conscious,” I point out, “Just like when she gets suspicious with you. She can’t know that we’re trying to stop this.” He gives me a single grave nod, and I give him a small smile, “It’s okay.” I insist.</p><p>	Ralph brings us out of our small moment, “What about me?” He asks simply. Vision peers over at him<br/>
“Wanda doesn’t seem to have a hold on your mind. At least, not like the others,” Vision looks back to me, “I don’t think she will be aware if we spare him.” I nod and smile a little.<br/>
“It would be nice to have someone else who isn’t controlled to have my back,” I turn to the silver-haired man before me. He may not be S.W.O.R.D or an Avenger but I have a good feeling about him. I’m glad we decided to have him help. “Can you be convincing? Are you sure that Wanda won't find you out?”<br/>
Ralph takes his bottom lip in his mouth, considering. “Well, this ‘Pietro’ character isn’t too different from me I mean, he does all my favorite things,” He lists them while counting on his fingers, “lounges around, flirts with pretty girls, eats junk food, and is just generally irritating to be around so I think I got this in the bag.” </p><p>For the first time since Vision woke me up, I genuinely smile from amusement. “Good to know,” I say, holding out my hand to him, “It’s nice to meet you, Ralph.” He gives me a crooked grin and shakes it.<br/>
“Trust me, pleasure’s all mine.”</p><p>I face Vision. “Alright Y/N, I’m sorry about this,” He frowns. I shake my head, taking a deep breath to prepare myself.<br/>
“Don’t be.” I say as he gingerly moves his fingers towards my temple. I sneak a glance towards Ralph, the grin that was one his face moments ago was replaced with a look of-</p><p>Y/N looks every which way, smoothing down her jean jacket. “You know, Vis, I could have sworn we were just at the school.” Vision puts on a smile. Pietro takes his former seat at the counter.<br/>
“You must be mistaken, Y/N,” Vision says.<br/>
“Yeah, did you hit your head somewhere?” Pietro jokes, Y/N rewards him with sticking her tongue out at him.<br/>
“We should be getting ready for tonight, shall we?” Vision places his hand on her lower back and leads her to the living room door. Pietro watches them go before solemnly returning to his bag of chips.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>	Tommy pokes around his sleeping uncle, who is snoring loudly, drooling on the couch he’s laying on.<br/>
“Man, he even snores cool. I’m gonna wake him up,” Tommy says, getting ready to.<br/>
“Don’t!” Urges Billy quietly. Tommy turns to his twin with a knowing smile on his lips,<br/>
“Why, you scared?” He teases. Billy shakes his head, furrowing his brows.<br/>
“He’s our uncle, why would I be scared?” He asks.</p><p>	Pietro opens his eyes but keeps his exact position on the couch, listening in on his nephews. “Because it’s four o’clock in the afternoon,” He points to the time on his watch, “You’re secretly afraid he’s a vampire,” He chuckles.<br/>
“No, I’m not.” Billy says, adjusting the neck of the cape on his costume.<br/>
“Yes you are,” Tommy says, smirking.<br/>
“No I’m not!”</p><p>	Pietro grins and speeds over to them, his arms outstretched over his head, “Blood is thicker than water! I show you!” He shouts in his best dracula-impression. Billy and Tommy both scream and run away from their uncle. He chases them around and Billy and Tommy start laughing realizing it’s just their uncle being playful.<br/>
Familiar footsteps echo down the stairs. Y/N, in her black and brown costume, very similar to Wanda’s red one next to her, put her hands on her hips. Examining the boys before them. </p><p>	“What on earth is going on down here?” She asks with a coy smile. Pietro ceases for a moment to admire the woman in front of him. Billy and Tommy on the other hand are more preoccupied with their mother’s costume.<br/>
“Woah mom, are you old red riding hood?” Billy asks. Pietro snorts, finally looking over at his sister. Y/N covers her mouth, holding in a giggle. Wanda simply smiles.<br/>
“I’m a Sokovian fortune teller!” She explains, displaying her costume better. Pietro mirrors Y/N, placing his hands on his hips.</p><p>	“Wow that is so..” Pietro starts.<br/>
“Cool!” Tommy says.<br/>
“Lame.” Pietro finishes. “Lame.” Tommy repeats. </p><p>	Wanda drops her shoulders and rolls her eyes at her brother. </p><p>	“Y/N on the other hand,” Pietro struts over to her, “I gotta say I am a fan of the costume. I mean, I’m not sure exactly what you’re supposed to be, other than insanely attractive.” Y/N rolls her eyes and pulls her cape up, folding them to resemble wings.<br/>
“I’m a bat! They didn’t have very good costumes at the convenience store.” She says, Pietro nods.<br/>
“Cute.” He says, tinting Y/N cheeks a subtle pink, “But seriously, sis, yours is worse than the costumes mom made us the year we got typhus.” Wanda scrunches up her face in confusion.<br/>
“That’s not… exactly how I remember it.” She says. Pietro nods and says,<br/>
“You probably suppressed a lot of the trauma.” The tense moment is interrupted by Vision descending the stairs in his costume. All heads turn to him, Wanda smiles brightly, glad at her husband’s arrival</p><p>	“Whoa! Sweet costume bro-ham-in-law. Let me guess uh, traffic light?!” Pietro guesses, causing vision to sigh and hang his head. “Half-shucked corn.” He guesses again. Vision shakes his head. Pietro’s face lights up as he comes upon his last guess, “A booger!” He says, pointing to his brother-in-law. </p><p>	“Yes.” Vision resigns.<br/>
“Yes!” Pietro celebrates.</p><p>	Wanda stands in front of her husband. “Well, thank you for humoring me and wearing this ridiculous get-up honey.” She says, affectionately placing her hands on his chest.<br/>
“Well there were no other clothes in my closet,” Wanda’s face drops for a moment. Vision and Pietro make eye contact from across the room. “You are incorrigible darling,” Vision says, Wanda’s smile returning. “I know you have a thing for Mexican wrestlers.” He adds. </p><p>Y/N and Pietro leave the happy couple alone and take the kids into the kitchen to get drinks. “Do you want a snack too?” Pietro asks Y/N after handing her a bottle of water. She shakes her head,<br/>
“Oh no, I’m sure we’ll all have tons of candy to chow down on later tonight, right boys?” Tommy and Billy nod ecstatically, drinking their sodas.<br/>
“Are you sure? Maybe at least a handful of chips or a protein bar or something,” Pietro insists. Y/N eyes him, perplexed.<br/>
“I’m fine, Pietro, thank you.” She says. He nods solemnly and then speeds them all back to the living room.</p><p>And it seems that they’ve walked in at the wrong moment, meeting the tail-end of an argument between the married couple.<br/>
“It’s their first Halloween you have to be there,” Wanda says. Pietro and Y/N share a worried glance. Pietro speeds over to them.<br/>
“Whoa whoa whoa, what’s the big dealio? Big guy has a conflict, twins need a father figure for the night. Don’t sweat it sis, I got the old XY chromosome.”  He says. Y/N smiles softly to herself. </p><p>“There you go, problem solved,” Vision says, shooting a thankful look at Pietro.<br/>
“You have a spooky time tonight kids,” He says, saying goodbye to his two sons before leaving out the front door.<br/>
Pietro scares Wanda when she turns back around, making her scream. She slaps her brother’s arm, “Don’t do that!” She exclaims. He laughs it off. She inspects her brother, looking him up and down. He’s wearing blue plaid boxers and a potato-sack of a shirt.<br/>
“You don’t even have a costume.” She says, disappointed. Pietro scoffs and leaves with Tommy for just a moment. </p><p>	When he comes back, he and Tommy are wearing identical light blue costumes, with their hair sticking up in an unnatural way.<br/>
“Pietro, did you get struck by lightning on your way back?” Y/N asks teasingly. Upon further inspection she says, “Get stuck in some glue? What is going on up there?”</p><p>	“Oh come on, you know this looks good,” He says, pointing the mess on top of his head. “And, it’s not glue, just way too much hairspray that I am never ever going to get out.” He adds quietly.<br/>
Y/N reaches up and touches the nearly solid mass that is his hair with a wide smile. “We’ll figure that out later, speedy.” She ensures with a wink. Pietro smiles down at her for a moment cut too short when Wanda ushers them out the door. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>	“Alright, first house,” Pietro announces. He, Y/N, and the kids are stopped on the sidewalk in front of the first destination of the night. Wanda is just across the way talking with Herb, Nadia in a fairy costume right beside him. “Remember, I get 5% of your candy as payment for being your cool uncle.”<br/>
Y/N pulls her mask back over her eyes and smacks Pietro’s arm. He chuckles and rubs the spot where she hit him. </p><p>	“That’s kind of a rip-off Uncle P. I mean, all you do is sleep on our couch and eat our food,” Billy says before walking with Tommy up to the door. Pietro flinches a little.<br/>
“Damn, since when did Billy become the sass master?” He asks Y/N. She’s looking at Billy with pride in her eyes. “He’s learned to stand up for himself, and he’s not stopping anytime soon.” They both look down at his red velcro shoes and smile.<br/>
“That’s good, I’m proud of the little squirt.” Pietro says. Y/N’s smile falters for a moment. Her own voice echoing in her head.</p><p>	I love you so much, squirt.</p><p>	She blinks and comes back to. The kids walk back up to them with defeated faces.<br/>
“They gave me a granola bar,” Tommy says sadly.<br/>
“What?!” Pietro exclaims, “Who in their right mind hands out healthy stuff on Halloween?” He says, quieting down as he makes eye contact with Dottie in the doorway.<br/>
“I don’t think you want 5% of that Pietro,” Y/N says, giggling. Pietro shakes his head with a disgusted look on his face.</p><p>	The group walks on to the next house, Y/N and Pietro side by side, the kids nearly running in front of them. “So, Pietro,” Y/N says, looking over at him, “I haven’t asked about your costume yet, what the hell are you?” She questions.<br/>
“I’m a superhero,” He says, flexing his biceps. Y/N bites her lip to contain a laugh,<br/>
“Surrree, okay.” </p><p>	Tommy and Billy come running back up from the second house, showing the two adults the king size candy bars they were just given.<br/>
“Hey! Look at that! this round was a whole lot better!” Peter says encouragingly. The two boys beam at him. They all resume walking to the next house, a little skip in the boys’ step. Y/N cheekily uses her powers to send a small gust of wind Billy’s way, his red cape flying up and over his face.<br/>
“Hey!” Billy yells, a smile on his face as he fixes his cape. </p><p>	“So drafty out here, Jesus,” Y/N jokes. Pietro snickers.<br/>
“Oh-ho-ho! we got Y/N in a pranking mode, that’s gonna be fun,” He says.<br/>
Pietro looks over at her fondly, specifically eyeing the black mask over her eyes. He grins as he gets an idea. He uses his speed to snatch the mask right off her face. Y/N gasps and tries to grab it back but she’s too late. She giggles as he runs off with it before heading back, dangling it over her head. </p><p>	She crosses her arms and smiles, looking into his joyful brown eyes. “I’m not even gonna try,” She says, passing him to catch up with the twins who didn’t slow down for them. Pietro slips the mask on over his own eyes and speeds right next to her, but instead of shocking her this time, she’s used to it.<br/>
Y/N looks over and links their arms together. “It’s a shame adults can’t go trick or treating,” She laments, observing the twins knocking on the door and saying “Trick or treat!” in unison when it opens.<br/>
“Right?” Pietro agrees, watching the same scene as her. “Unless,” He continues, “I do have superspeed I could just, y’know, go around and get a whole bunch of candy for you, me, and the kids.”</p><p>	Y/N sucks on her lower lip, considering. “I don’t know, we shouldn’t.” She says, Pietro nods. But then she turns to him and grins, “But we’re going to!”<br/>
Pietro grins back, the corners of his eyes wrinkling. “That’s my girl.” He says before grabbing Tommy’s sack right out of his hand despite his protest.<br/>
“Be right back!” He says, saluting Y/N before heading off. </p><p>	One moment Pietro is innocently stealing candy and the next he’s causing absolute havoc with the kids and Y/N can’t do anything to stop it.</p><p>	That is, until Wanda approaches them, arms crossed with a disappointed look. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>	Y/N turns to where the boys once were. It’s now dark out, probably nearing their bed time. She looks around, she’s already let Wanda down once today, she can’t stomach doing it again. She sighs with relief when she sees them with their mother. However Pietro isn’t standing next to her like he was.<br/>
She spots the once straight hay bale pile indented by something, or rather somebody. She jogs over to the man, his hair still held by the stupid amount of hairspray in it, straw sticking out of it now. </p><p>	She kneels down and pats his soft cheek, “Pietro? Come on.” He slowly opens his eyes and groans in pain.<br/>
“Gotta hand it to her, sis packs a punch.”<br/>
Y/N half sighs-half laughs, “Of course you’re joking about it, can you stand?” </p><p>	Pietro gets to his feet on his own, “Yeah, yeah, I think I’m okay,” He lies. Y/N shakes her head and throws his arm over her shoulder to support him.<br/>
“Don’t pull that shit with me, you just got atom bombed by a mass of magic.” Y/N says, despite not witnessing the ordeal with his sister. </p><p>	Pietro looks sadly over to where Wanda and the kids are. Wanda’s bent over, listening to Billy. “I take it this means I can’t sleep on her couch anymore,” He predicts.<br/>
“I wouldn’t risk it,” Y/N replies, looking down the lit up street. “But, my spare room is just down the street- or the couch, if you really prefer that so much,” </p><p>	Pietro lets out a laugh, ignoring the pain it causes in his abdomen. “A bed sounds nice actually.” Y/N gives him a sympathetic smile, and then furrows her brows.<br/>
“Pietro, what did you say to her? She’s not a… naturally violent person.” Pietro’s face drops, shame taking over.<br/>
“It was a real low blow, something I shouldn’t have joked about. I don’t really want to repeat it.” He admits. Y/N purses her lips,<br/>
“Well, we all make mistakes, you can apologize when she’s cooled down.” Y/N counsels.<br/>
“Yeah let’s hope so.”</p><p>	They get to a quaint light blue apartment building, a silver '13' marking the front door they approach. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to tidy up,” Y/N says, opening her unlocked door and bringing Pietro in. The room they enter is spotless.<br/>
“You keep your apartment unlocked?” Pietro asks, concern in his voice.<br/>
“It’s a very safe neighbourhood!” She insists. </p><p>	“Okay- but you should still lock your doors,” He says, turning to look at her, “I don’t want anything to happen to you.” He confesses. Y/N smiles and looks at him seriously.<br/>
“Nothing’s gonna happen to me,” She says, putting a hand on his cheek. He subconsciously leans into her touch.<br/>
“Promise?” He says not looking away from her for a second.<br/>
“Promise,” She responds quietly. </p><p>	Y/N leads him over to her brown leather couch, setting him down slowly.<br/>
“Okay, good, now do you have ice or something?” Pietro asks, clutching his stomach.<br/>
“I do. Don’t move a finger until I come back!” Y/N directs, disappearing into the kitchen. </p><p>	Her kitchen, like much of her apartment, is bare. She walks up to her small black refrigerator and opens the freezer door on the top. There’s nothing in there except for a bag of ice. Y/N stares at it for a moment.<br/>
“Everything okay in there?” Pietro calls from the living room.<br/>
Y/N snaps out of it and grabs the bag of ice, “Just fine!” She calls back before coming back into the living room. Pietro is right where she left him, for once sitting still. </p><p>	Pietro smiles at her as she sits down next to him. “Thanks,” He says. Holding out his hand for the ice.<br/>
“Please, let me.” Y/N insists before setting the ice tenderly on his abs.<br/>
He looks at her conspicuously, “You sure? I can take care of it.” He says. </p><p>	Y/N frowns, “Pietro, I want to take care of you, please let me.” She stands firm.<br/>
Pietro looks at her, sighing through his nose,<br/>
“Okay,” He whispers back. </p><p>	Y/N slowly moves the bag of ice to other areas of his torso that needs attention, careful not to hurt. He winces a little at the cold but tries his best no to show it.<br/>
“You know, you are such an annoyingly amazing person,” He says, Y/N quirks an eyebrow, “Any other girl would have just thrown me a bag of ice and told me to get lost. But here you are, insisting on being needlessly selfless,” He explains further. </p><p>	Y/N looks at him, an ever so slight irritation in her eyes that is almost always reserved for him and him only. “Well, you’re too stubborn for your own good,” She points out, “You don’t like it when people take care of you. I offered you a bed and you still took the couch at your sister’s… I wanted to help you off the ground, you insisted on getting up yourself.” </p><p>Pietro looks at her stunned. Baffled that anybody would ever pay that close attention to him, notice him like she does. It’s like he was an open book but the only person who could read the words was her. Like it was written in a language that the two of them created.<br/>
“There are people out there who want you to be cared for, you know.” She finishes, putting a hand on his cheek again, subtly caressing the warm, soft skin with her thumb. </p><p>“Maybe I just got used to looking out for myself. Maybe I just needed someone like you to remind me that I don’t need to be alone,” He says quietly.<br/>
“Well, anytime you need reminding, you just come to me.” She proposes, eyes flickering to his lips. </p><p>The energy in the room burns, the time slows down. Like every second that passes is an hour, and every minute that passes is a day. The two slowly gravitate to each other, her hand a comfortable heat next to his face. His leg brushes up against her own, reminding them of their closeness. </p><p>Y/N leans in, their lips almost touching. Then Pietro pulls away, looking at the wall instead of her.<br/>
“Maybe that isn’t the best idea right now.” He says, not looking her in the eye. Y/N clears her throat and murmurs an “Okay.” </p><p>	She drops her hand and scoots away, the room deadly silent for a couple minutes.<br/>
“Are your ribs feeling any better?” She asks as if nothing had happened. </p><p>	Pietro looks at her again, suppressing his own pain, “Yeah, thanks to you.” </p><p> </p><p>|P L E A S E  S T A N D  B Y|</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, I know it's been a bit but that's only because Nyah had to prepare this wonderful very eventful chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy, it was definitely worth the wait for me :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- - -</p>
<p>Y/N blinks groggily, taking a deep breath and stretching her sore muscles. Her head feels foggy. The rays of sunlight attacking her through the window aren't helping. </p>
<p>She groans and looks down, only to see that her costume from last night is still plastered to her body, sticking to her skin after a night of tossing and turning. </p>
<p>Last night.</p>
<p>She'd admired his lips, captured in the heat, and the longing of the moment. She'd brushed her leg against his, feeling the warmth radiating off of his body, craving just one touch. </p>
<p>She was sure that he felt the same. His eyes were glazed over, dark and cavernous, boring holes into her face. His cheeks were tinted red from the sudden heat of their proximity, his breath flowing from his mouth, almost with desperation, but truly hesitant. Like he knew something she didn't. </p>
<p>Her hand had been pressed onto his cheek, her thumb grazing just below his eye, feeling his softness, drinking him in. He was beautiful.</p>
<p>Y/N sighs, pulling herself out of the mass of blankets. </p>
<p>After the failed attempt at intimacy, they hadn't exchanged many words. Just reassurance that he wanted to sleep on the sofa, checking his injuries one last time, and providing him with extra blankets and pillows.</p>
<p>He'd thanked her, not quite meeting her eyes, afraid of the disappointment he'd see, afraid of the love he'd see there too.</p>
<p>She looks down once more, only to see her costume replaced completely.</p>
<p>Covering her torso is a blue bandana, stretching under her arms and tied tightly. She sighs and flexes her arms, preparing to exit her room, preparing to see Pietro, who undoubtedly is still asleep.</p>
<p>Y/N pushes her door open. The living room is bright and clean smelling, the wooden floors gleaming and the windows already wide open. She smiles unconsciously as she breathes in the fresh air.</p>
<p>It's refreshing, clean, and reminds her of a new start. A constant in her life that never gets old. She twists her hand in front of her, and a small flurry of wind tickles her palm, fluttering on top of her soft skin and escaping as she smiles down at it.</p>
<p>A loud snore breaks her out of her trance.</p>
<p>Pietro is laying spread eagle on the sofa- well, as spread as he can get. His left limbs are hanging lazily off the side, poking out of the fuzzy blanket draped on top of him. His other arm is thrown on top of his face, covering his eyes from the bright sun. </p>
<p>He snorts again and shifts in his sleep, his hair even pointier and solid than before. His costume is ruffled, and the duct tape lightning bolt adorning his chest has begun to slide off the fabric of his shirt, now sticking pitifully to the leather below him.</p>
<p>Y/N smiles in spite of herself, admiring him in all his dorkiness for one more moment, before she walks carefully over to the couch and crouches down next to him. </p>
<p>She debates touching his face, waking him gently, like she'd want to be woken up. But after last night, there wasn't much that she felt confident doing to him anymore. She didn't want to make him uncomfortable. </p>
<p>She sits on the very edge of the couch, careful not to touch his side, and puts a hand on his shoulder softly. Very neutral contact, anyone could do that.</p>
<p>"Pietro... Hey, wake up-"</p>
<p>The speedster wakes up mid-snort, scrunching up his nose and inhaling deeply. His dark eyes crack open, and when they land on her face, they immediately clear.</p>
<p>"Wh- hm?" He mumbles rubbing his eyes haphazardly.</p>
<p>Y/N smiles gently, throwing caution to the wind once she's near him again. He's cute when he's sleepy, his voice soft and low, stretching his arms above his head like a kid.</p>
<p>She pokes the center of his forehead playfully, "You are going to get dressed, and we're gonna find you a place. How does that sound?" </p>
<p>Pietro sits up, "Sounds like a lot of work," He rubs his forehead delicately, "can we at least stop for breakfast? You didn't eat at all last night, you must be starving..."</p>
<p>Y/N looks at him blankly for a moment, composing herself and suppressing the ever-growing hunger in her gut, the dizziness in her head. She hadn't even noticed it until he said something. She felt sick.</p>
<p>"Well, if you're hungry, I'm sure we can stop somewhere. I think there's a diner a couple blocks down," She stands and brushes herself off, walking steadily back towards her bedroom.</p>
<p>Pietro looks down at his costume and clears his throat, throwing himself off of the couch and awkwardly swatting the duct tape off his torso. "Wait-" he follows behind her, lightly grabbing her shoulder.</p>
<p>"All my clothes are at Wanda's, and I need to do something about my hair,"</p>
<p>Y/N turns abruptly and nearly bumps into him, stopping herself and gazing up at his ridiculous hairstyle. "We can wash it out," she giggles, "or we could leave it in and get you a senior discount at the diner!" she pats his cheek playfully.</p>
<p>They enter her room, which isn't nearly as bright as the living room. There's a nightstand and a lamp, a wardrobe and a bed, but not much else, no personalization, no life. </p>
<p>She pulls open the door of the wardrobe, scanning the back. "You can borrow my ex's clothes, they might fit," She rummages through the hangers, pushing the clothes every which way before pulling out a tie dyed tee shirt.</p>
<p>Pietro furrows his brows, "Ex?" </p>
<p>Y/N blinks up at him incredulously, "Ex." she confirms, "Most adults have them, not the best to think about, dressed like a stupid, stupid hipster-" she retrieves an old blue beanie from the floor of the wardrobe, holding it out to Pietro. "That'll cover... whatever that is until we wash it,"</p>
<p>He takes the beanie and shrugs, forming an image of him in his mind. "I didn't pin you as the type to date a hipster," He mutters, pulling the ugly hat over his frizzy hair.</p>
<p>Y/N cringes as she closes the wardrobe door, "It was a... regrettable part of my life,"</p>
<p>
  <em>"He was tall and had a car, and I was desperate for affection." Y/N explains to the camera. She purses her lips. "Turns out relationships don't work very well when one of you is dealing drugs to college kids and charging them twice the price..."</em>
</p>
<p>She hands him a pair of jeans, smirking as she looks down at his legs. For his costume, he'd elected to wear jean shorts with leggings under them.</p>
<p>Pietro smiles down at her, thanking her silently. He gives her a mocking solute and speeds out of the room. He's only gone for a second, perhaps less than that, and Y/N can only blink before he returns to her sight. He's now in a casual pair of jeans, and the other wonderful options she'd given him. Somehow, he pulled it off. </p>
<p>Pietro holds his hands out, gesturing towards his clothes, "How do I look?" He questions, a grin on his face.</p>
<p>Y/N reaches up and straightens the beanie on his head, coarse hair brushing against her fingers. "Surprisingly okay..."</p>
<p>Just as she releases his head, her stomach rumbles loudly, she holds her breath, putting a hand lightly on her front. She doesn't move until she feels alright again, not entirely aware that Pietro is holding his hands out around her, making sure that she remains upright.</p>
<p>Time seems to stop as she gulps, scared to meet his eyes, trying to block out the negative emotions that seem to swarm around her constantly. The grief, the weight, the longing, the inexpressible pain that was constantly felt by her.</p>
<p>The air stands still as Pietro wraps his arms around her. His right hand holds her head to his shoulder, and his other hand pulls her waist into his. He takes a deep breath, and Y/N doesn't know what to do.</p>
<p>Pietro, strokes her hair, "I'm sorry... I- I can't tell you why, but I'm sorry." He mutters into her, his voice muffled and slow.</p>
<p>Y/N slinks her arms around his waist, feeling the unfamiliar fabric coarsely crossing her fingers. She moves her eyes from side to side, unsure of what to do, of what to say to him.</p>
<p>She doesn't know what he's talking about.</p>
<p>He seems remorseful, seems like he feels sorry for her... perhaps he's referring to the kiss? But if he was, he could very well tell her why. </p>
<p>She clears her throat awkwardly and lets go of his jacket. "Alright, let's get on with this." She insists, smiling at him nervously and walking towards the door.</p>
<p>He stares after her, but only for a moment. So eager to go, to forget that this ever happened. It's easier than facing it.</p>
<p>
  <em>"If this girl doesn't eat something, I swear to God I'm gonna lose it," Pietro says, rubbing a hand over his face. The camera in front of him zooms in, his face the only thing in frame. </em>
</p>
<p>The two head down the stairs of the apartment complex, their arms occasionally brushing, their shoes scuffing the tile of the lobby. </p>
<p>There are no people in the hallways, no sound coming from the rooms. However, the doors are decorated. Some have welcome mats, varying in colors and shapes, some with quotes and puns, some worn out, hanging by a thread. There are door knockers, specialized doorbells, life without life, in a way. </p>
<p>But the building is silent, and no one is there.</p>
<p>Y/N is blissfully, unfortunately unaware of it all.</p>
<p>"Now," Y/N says suddenly, putting a finger in the air, "I was thinking after we hunt for a house, we should get a gift for Wanda." She steps into the fresh air, taking a deep breath, "Something to say sorry, that way you can make amends and hopefully get your clothes back." She explains, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.</p>
<p>Pietro grins and nods, looking off towards the buildings in front of them. "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea," He mutters, gazing at a particular house. </p>
<p>Pietro taps his leg rapidly, growing impatient. "I think therapy would be a nice gift for Wanda. I mean, she certainly needs it." He gestures to his surroundings.</p>
<p>There's a woman in the lawn, glorious hedges towering near her front door. She trims them, and trims them, and trims them. She continues snipping at the leaves until there isn't anything left. Once the hedges are gone, the blades dig into the dirt, the rough soil billowing and swirling as it's disturbed.</p>
<p>Pietro shivers and looks away, only to find that Y/N is way farther up the sidewalk than he is.</p>
<p>She's wringing her hands together, her breathing not entirely normal, and Pietro furrows his brows in concern.</p>
<p>He jogs to catch up to her. "I'm thinking something small, but nice. One bedroom, lots of windows- of course it'll be yours so obviously offer some input at any time-" she rambles, not meeting his eye.</p>
<p>
  <em>"I TRIED TO KISS HIM." Y/N shouts, slamming her fist on the bricks behind her. The ground shakes. "What was I thinking! He just got chucked across the street by a mother in distress, and my solution was to make a move on him?!" She buries her head in her hands. </em>
</p>
<p>Pietro shrugs, "I mean, that sounds great but honestly I'm fine with whatever I can afford..." </p>
<p>Y/N purses her lips and looks ahead, "I only circled places that were relatively cheap... I wanted to make sure that you could live comfortably," she explains.</p>
<p>There's a comfortable silence settling between the two, and the wind blows steadily down the road. The pavement claps under their feet, an echo in a place where there shouldn't be, and Y/N tears up for no reason. </p>
<p>Tears brim and her throat feels scratchy and her head feels like it's stuffed with cotton. Pietro peers down at her as she attempts to clear her throat. He sees her glazed eyes and silvery droplets dripping from her chin.</p>
<p>"Whoa- whoa, are you okay? Y/N?" Pietro grabs her arm urgently.</p>
<p>"I don't know what's going on, this is weird." She mutters, leaning into his touch. Her stomach is going crazy, twisting painfully. She winces.</p>
<p>Pietro grabs her other arm and remains stagnant, his eyes never leaving her face. "I know- I know, I'm sorry, sweetheart."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I don't-"</p>
<p>"No, no- why don't we go and sit down, okay?" He takes a step back, pulling her along, looking around for a bench, or a ledge, or anywhere where they could take a breather.</p>
<p>Y/N shakes her head ferociously, nearly pulling out of his grasp. She sniffles and quickly wipes at her cheeks. "No, no I'm alright... I'm not sure what that was," she rubs her eye slightly, and continues on, pulling on his arm.</p>
<p>The diner appears from thin air, a tall building with a sturdy foundation and pastel color pallets. The doors are glass, shining in the light of the Sun and sending sharp pains in her eyes. </p>
<p>Y/N pulls the door open and is hit with the aroma that comes from all diners. The smell of greasy food, wet tile, and every perfume known to man.</p>
<p>A scrawny woman with a cutesy apron greets them as they enter, and guides them to the nearest table.</p>
<p>The diner is bustling with customers, pairs seated in every booth, sharing meals, conversations, warmth.</p>
<p>Once they're settled, Y/N plucks her menu from the plastic table top and flips through it. Her leg bounces rapidly, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Pietro. "This is a nice place," she comments.</p>
<p>Pietro doesn't glance at his menu, too concerned with Y/N's sudden change in behavior. She was just crying, shaking and afraid, leaning on him to stand. Now, she's flicking through a breakfast menu, wondering if she'll have an omelette or pancakes. It doesn't matter at all, it just matters that she eats something, and eats something fast.</p>
<p>"Yeah, very cozy," He replies halfheartedly.</p>
<p>Y/N scans the rest of the restaurant from where she's seated, noticing all of the couples surrounding them. They're holding hands, bumping noses, making love. Y/N cringes and turns back around, only to see Pietro doing the exact same thing.</p>
<p>"I uh- I hope Billy and Tommy had a good Halloween, it was their first holiday, you know." Y/N smiles, happy to change the conversation to the boys.</p>
<p>Pietro grins, trying to keep his eyes focused on her and only her, "Really?" He tilts his head cutely, "Well, it's a good thing we have tons of holidays coming up soon... We'll have to make them special." He declares.</p>
<p>Y/N nods her head in agreement, "Yeah, they have an odd power over their ages," She licks her thumb and turns the page, "but to fair, I don't think you remember much when you're a toddler." she chuckles sadly, "I don't even remember much now,"</p>
<p>Pietro's grin falters and he doesn't drop her gaze, "What do you mean? What, do you have short term memory loss or something?"</p>
<p>
  <em>"That would be really helpful with what happened last night," he snorts, shaking his head at the camera. </em>
</p>
<p>Y/N blinks, "You know what? I'm not sure what I mean," she laughs it off, blinking the moisture out of her eyes.</p>
<p>Pietro saw through it. She's in pain. She's in pain and she can't say a word about it. It escapes in bursts of energy, as if Wanda knows when she needs a release. She understands, even if it's unconscious, that Y/N needs to outwardly express how she feels at some point, or she'll explode.</p>
<p>The waitress from before stops at their table and sets down two fresh and warm plates of food, and Pietro does a double take. On his plate is a few strips of bacon, a scrambled egg, a slab of hash browns, and a single waffle. Exactly what he was going to order.</p>
<p>Y/N's plate was the same.</p>
<p>Though he's confused, he plucks his fork from the table and digs in. "So," he says through a mouthful of eggs, "-have you seen any listings nearby?"</p>
<p>Y/N shovels a bite of hash browns into her mouth, relieved to be able to eat. "Oh, there are plenty, actually. A lot of new houses were just built on the outskirts of town, lots of people are looking to move here," she rambles, looking nowhere but her plate.</p>
<p>Pietro nods, "Convenient."</p>
<p>Y/N makes a noise as if she just remembered something, and once she swallows, she asks, "By the way, are your ribs feeling better? Any soreness?" </p>
<p>"I'm feeling pretty good actually, thanks for asking." He smiles at her from across the table.</p>
<p>Y/N grins back, her mouth still full. Pietro resists the urge to kiss her right there and then.</p>
<p>"I haven't seen Wanda use her powers like that in a while," Y/N swallows, looking off through the window to her left. The streets are oddly empty.</p>
<p>"Yeah, she's been pretty chill as of recent..." </p>
<p>
  <em>Pietro looks toward the camera gravely and shakes his head. </em>
</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>Pietro puts his hands on his hips, squinting up at the structure in front of them. "It looks expensive," he observes.</p>
<p>The house is an average size, with a cobble trail leading to the door. The exterior is lined with dark, rich wood, with white accented window shutters. There's a small porch, with a wooden chair and a bushel of sunflowers hanging from the door.</p>
<p>Y/N puts a hand over her brows, shielding her eyes from the sun. "A little... the ad said that it was fairly cheap, maybe it's built over a graveyard or something." She comments.  </p>
<p>Pietro chuckles, pulling at the collar of his shirt. "Well, at least I'd have ghost friends if I get lonely," he jokes, nudging her carefully in the arm.</p>
<p>He takes a deep breath, breaking the moment and walking forward to the door. Y/N watches him for a moment, small bushels of sticky hair splaying out at angles from under his beanie.</p>
<p>She giggles quietly and follows, looking down at the cobblestone pathway and avoiding the cracks as she walks.</p>
<p>Pietro pulls the door open, gripping the golden handle. </p>
<p>As they step inside, a short, plump woman greets them. She has thick golden bracelets on each of her wrists, and her ears are pulled down by the weight of her matching earrings. Her hair is gelled and slicked back into a bun, resting on the base of her neck. She has pamphlets gripped in her well manicured hands, and a practiced smile dances across her painted lips.</p>
<p>"Welcome! My name is Helen. If you'll follow me, I can give you the full tour of the property." She says warmly.</p>
<p>Though kind, Helen seems vacant, her gaze passing straight through the couple in front of her. She clasps her hands together, the pamphlets now nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>She turns on her heel and retreats into the living room. Y/N touches Pietro's arm lightly, as he seems preoccupied with the architecture. </p>
<p>The house has all wide windows and grand arches, not plain in any way. The floors are polished, waxed, and plainly untread. Made from a dark wood that gives off a glare in the sunlight. The furnishings are kept strictly to the corners and along the walls, in order to make the space seem bigger. There's a mock-chandelier hanging above the coffee table, obviously fake candles not yet lit.</p>
<p>Y/N turns in a circle and smiles in awe, "Wow, this is actually really nice..." she mutters.</p>
<p>Helen clears her throat and smiles in her haunting way, "With the open floor plan, there's plenty of space to work with, and it's the perfect place to host gatherings!" She adds cheerily.</p>
<p>As they walk further into the space, a large structure captures Y/N's attention. </p>
<p>She grabs Pietro's arm tightly. "There's a fireplace!" She gasps excitedly, pointing toward the carefully carved stone.</p>
<p>Pietro gazes down at her, taking in her excitement. He smiles longingly, but only for a moment. He doesn't look at the fireplace.</p>
<p>Helen grins from her spot behind them and claps her hands together, "There are two bedrooms-" she guides them toward the first doorway, "-this one's smaller... could be a nursery," she adds, wiggling her eyebrows.</p>
<p>Y/N's eyes widen and she drops Pietro's arm quickly. "Oh- we're not a couple," she starts, embarrassment filling her gut.</p>
<p>Helen doesn't react, keeping the uneasy smile on her face as she apologizes.</p>
<p>Y/N sighs and wipes her hands on her pants awkwardly, "May we see the kitchen?"</p>
<p>Pietro doesn't seem upset about the assumption, just conflicted. Whether or not he should keep the contact, whether or not he should reach out to her and ease her mind. The kitchen was dark, but comfortable, but Pietro didn't pay attention to the tile, or the dark cabinets, or the pristine sink, he only wants to make her happy, make her okay again.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course!" says Helen, displaying a tight smile and directing them back out of the hallway.</p>
<p>She shows no sign of being peeved, no sign of being inconvenienced, although Y/N had just derailed their tour, asked her to turn around. Any normal person would be annoyed. She isn't. She remains placid and blank as ever.</p>
<p>Pietro seems uneasy. </p>
<p>It shouldn't be troubling him to walk through an empty, waiting house, but he still is. His brow is undeniably furrowed, his palms are sweating, and he keeps eyeing Y/N like there's something wrong with her.</p>
<p>She tries to be subtle as she cowers, but she really is nervous for him, discouraged because he doesn't seem to be happy at all. She'd wanted to take his mind off things, take him out on the town so he'd forget about the kiss, and about the Wanda situation. Things weren't looking too great, and she'd do anything to make him forget that.</p>
<p>The kitchen isn't as grand as the living room, with plain counters and dark oak cabinets to compliment the floors. There are golden handles everywhere they look, and a fresh fruit basket acting as a centerpiece. The window behind the sink provides plenty of light, and it gleams off the floor, and the cusp of the faucet. The light catches in Pietro's eyes, and they glow like honey, clear and pretty. </p>
<p>"As you can see, th-" Helen starts, but she's soon interrupted by a buzzing noise.</p>
<p>It continues, and waves of scarlet surround the sink, morphing it into something entirely different. From the sleak, metal basin into a pastel green sink, nearly clay-like in looks. It's still shiny, still new, although it seems as though it's from a different era, a different place in time. The handles are rusty, and shaped like gears. The drain is simple and extra small.</p>
<p>"I-I don't, I don't know what- I'm sorry," Helen stammers, and then, through strenuous silence, she starts giggling. Hysterically.</p>
<p>Y/N locks eyes with Pietro, alarm painting both of their faces, his knowing, and she's unaware of the true meaning of the sudden change.</p>
<p>Pietro strides toward Y/N, gripping her arm in his own, wrapping his body around hers and pushing through the sound barrier in the next second. Y/N gasps for air just as he steps forward, shutting her eyes and cringing.</p>
<p>The next second, she's been transported out of the house and into the lawn. The grass tickles her elbows and Pietro lowers her onto the lawn. She coughs heavily, trying desperately to right her senses. Her head is spinning.</p>
<p>"Jesus- why did you do that?" She manages to get out of her shaking lips. </p>
<p>She places her palms on either side of her face, trying to right herself. Pietro keeps his hands firmly on her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Sorry- I just panicked, I didn't know what to do-"</p>
<p>
  <em>Pietro leaned against the exterior of the house, trying to seem nonchalant. "All things considered, I think I handled that okay..." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The wood under his elbow quickly turns to brick and he yelps, jumping away.</em>
</p>
<p>Y/N frowns, taking one of her hands away from her face and placing it gently on Pietro's forearm. "Pietro," She says quietly, dripping with sympathy. "what's going on? Did... Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did..."</p>
<p>Just as he goes to console her, reassure her that she wasn't the problem, Vision appears out of the clouds. He's taken no caution in covering his natural form, and his red and gold parts gleam in the sun. His cape is stagnant as he descends, ignoring the wind blowing around them. His hands are facing outwards, as if bracing for impact, though everyone around him knows he's nearly incapable of crashing.</p>
<p>Pietro lets go of Y/N's shoulders and makes his way over to Vision's landing. Y/N also gets up, but staggers, only for no one to notice. She holds her stomach lightly and follows the speedster.</p>
<p>"Hey man," Pietro greets breathlessly, "thank God! You think you can..." He places his fingers on his temples and mocks a zap, a hopeful look in his eyes.</p>
<p>Vision's face remains placid, almost confused as he lands. His feet are placed silently and he walks remorsefully towards Y/N.</p>
<p>Vision looks into the camera comically.</p>
<p>"I'm once again, very sorry for the sting-" He says as he presses his fingers to either side of her face.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>I gasp and look around frantically, my vision tunneling only for a moment, but enough to disorient me. I'm outside, I know that much, but everything has changed from the last time.</p>
<p>"Where-?" I put my hands out quizzically and glance to my left, "Whoa... what the hell are you wearing?" </p>
<p>Last time, I'd asked to be put back under, for everyone's sake. Now I'm in a random lawn on the outskirts of town, with Ralph dressed like a stupid, stupid hipster. </p>
<p>Ralph purses his lips and places his hands on his hips. "Your fake hipster ex's clothes. Welcome back," He deadpans.</p>
<p>My attention is dragged down to my torso as a breeze blows past us, and I finally notice the scarce fabric covering my upper body. Sleek fabric with intricate designs, yet all skin possible is glistening in the sun. </p>
<p>I cross my arms uncomfortably and cough awkwardly, "Great, okay... Vision, can you catch me up please?"</p>
<p>Ralph glances at me after adjusting his beanie, and noticing my discomfort, he sends me an apologetic look. He quietly sheds his jacket and hands it to me.</p>
<p>I silently thank him and slip my arms through the sleeves. It's still warm from his own body, smelling slightly dusty, but I don't think it's his fault. From what he said, it doesn't belong to him. There are loose threads on the inside of the hood, and they scratch against my neck.</p>
<p>Across from me, Vision clears his throat. It's completely unnecessary, as he doesn't produce saliva, and it could barely be considered a throat. "Of course," he starts, "I've made contact with the outside world, but I couldn't stay there for more than a minute." He waves his hands around, trying to find the words, "I-It was like I was... disintegrating, fading into thin air,"</p>
<p>Vision folds his legs criss-cross applesauce in the lawn, gazing up at the boom mic above his head. "I do feel bad for leaving Ms. Lewis in that traffic jam, but it was quite obvious that it wasn't going to end." </p>
<p>He furrows his brows, finally looking into the camera, "It was quite odd how many preschool children needed to use the crosswalk..."</p>
<p>Ralph scratches his head, some of his silvery hair coming loose from the front of the god-awful hat. "Yeah... Billy came up to Wanda saying that he thought you were dying," He explains.</p>
<p>A surge of dizziness and nausea passes through me and I hold my head, trying to stay upright. Being under Wanda's control has taken a toll on me, and I don't have any time to process it. Vision needs my help deciphering what happened outside Westview, Ralph needs help escaping with everyone else, and something isn't right with Wanda.</p>
<p>Obviously a lot is going on with her, she's grieving, she's in pain, and I can feel it. I can feel every ounce of sadness oozing from her, her mind connected to my own, controlling what I can think and do, when I can eat, which is never. </p>
<p>That could also be contributing to the splitting headache and lightheadedness. I can silently suffer for a while longer. I know I can. I have to.</p>
<p>A new wave of pain rushes through my head and I falter, holding my breath and waiting for it to pass. I hold my head, trying not to be too obvious, but Ralph catches on and grabs my arm, gently dragging his thumb over my elbow as he steadies me.</p>
<p>"I don't remember that... she must be blocking out events that don't fit her plot." I right myself and look up at Vision. "God, I hope she's okay,"</p>
<p>Ralph sighs, shaking his head. "Well, maybe it's time we just talk to her. She's somewhere in Westview, probably at home."</p>
<p>Vision turns around in his spot, giving us a clear view of his golden cape. He stands stagnant for a moment, seemingly analyzing the terrain. </p>
<p>He eventually nods, "Yes, she's at home..." He looks down at the lawn, his brows furrowed. He seems deep in thought, worried. "I can't seem to locate the boys... Perhaps I was damaged when I left the border." He suggests.</p>
<p>I don't think he believes that. I have a bad feeling about something, and I'm not sure what yet. Obviously this whole situation is less than ideal, but it feels like a darkness is weighing down the town, stronger than Wanda's grief, stronger than anything I've ever felt. </p>
<p>The air feels heavy... heavier than death itself.</p>
<p>"Okay, then let's go find them." I insist, grabbing the two men by their arms and starting toward the town. Nothing is gonna happen to those kids.</p>
<p>A gasp sounds from my left and I turn my head, only to see a swirl of purple wisps erupt from Ralph's necklace. It dances like tentacles in the air, coating his skin delicately and reaches his eyes. </p>
<p>"Mr. Bohner?" Vision questions cautiously.</p>
<p>His irises are engulfed and he's gone, running before I can say a word. </p>
<p>I've only seen something like that in Sokovia, when Wanda had infiltrated the minds of the citizens, saving so many, finally using her power for good. It was gentle control, compelling them to do what you wanted.</p>
<p>Who was controlling Ralph?</p>
<p>"Vision, something's wrong... something's really wrong- we need to go." </p>
<p>Vision nods, stopping me before I continue walking. He searches my eyes for something, and he doesn't find it. I grab his other arm, shooting him a reassuring smile, trying to convince myself that everything will be okay. The wind is changing, and clouds are forming at the edges of Westview, dampening and darkening the fields surrounding the outskirts.</p>
<p>Something is coming, and it's definitely not good.</p>
<p>Vision looks me up and down, noting that I'm still looking sick. I can feel panic rising in me from somewhere deep, panic that isn't my own, and I know it's Wanda. I know she needs help, but I don't know why.</p>
<p>"I think it would be best if I fly us there." Vision insists, placing his hands on either side of my waist. His palms feel like they're gloved, like they're fabric instead of him. And it occurs to me that I've never been touched by Vision. </p>
<p>Never once, not that there was much need. We didn't have much time to be around each other, except to help Wanda. The loss of Pietro was something that brought us closer, no matter how unfortunate it was. But We'd never hugged, never brushed past each other in the kitchen, never clapped each other on the shoulder, and we'd never needed to. It was easy to communicate with each other by looking, speaking, smiling. One thing we had in common was the ability to comfort with a look, and I loved him for it.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm not feeling too great," I nod in agreement and wrap my arms around his neck.</p>
<p>His feet leave the ground and the air around us nearly startles me. I open my eyes through the resistance and see Westview below us, frozen in time, looking oddly serene, and understandably sad. My face is cold and I try to keep my legs from swinging as we propel forward. </p>
<p>The neighborhood below us begins to look more and more familiar, until we're staring in the face of a horror movie. There's another woman in the air, dark hair billowing with her capes and she levitates. She's holding leashes, jagged and violent and the color of dead lilacs. On each end is a kid, just little kids, that I've grown to love.</p>
<p>Dark magic being wielded by hands stained with ash.</p>
<p>On the other end is Wanda, dressed in khakis and a maroon jacket, wielding her own soundless incantations, holding her hands out defensively, desperately, her face drawn back in a snarl.</p>
<p>The witch yanks the ropes and Wanda caves, blasting her with scarlet, simultaneously running to her children on the ground. </p>
<p>Vision tenses around me and I know we're about to land. I brace myself for the jolt, and it comes just like I expect. I duck and roll to my feet, pressing my fingers into the pavement and lifting, my muscles straining with the movement. It's been too long since I've done heavy lifting like this. Even so, I lift the chunk of pavement into the air, pebbles falling from the mass. The witch is still on the ground, thank goodness, and I make my way to the boys.</p>
<p>"Y/N!" Billy shouts in relief, as Tommy and him come rushing.</p>
<p>Tommy's still holding his neck painfully, and anger swirls in my gut. I grab Billy's arm gently, the rock still floating stagantly behind me, ready to be thrown. "Boys, get inside." I command urgently, and they begin to protest.</p>
<p>Suddenly Tommy gasps, his gaze fixed on something behind me. Vision is there, but different from anything I've ever seen before, and he's got Wanda's head in a vice grip, her mouth wide in a silent scream.</p>
<p>I cock my fist back, ready to throw the pavement full force at the imposter hurting my friend, But Vision, the true Vision who'd carried me here so gently, barreled forward and latched onto the robot, tearing him from his wife.</p>
<p>"Boys, go now!" Wanda says breathlessly, picking herself up from the ground.</p>
<p>At that moment, The witch reappears, a smirk dancing on her face. </p>
<p>It's Agnes.</p>
<p>"Ah! Little-Miss-Matchbox has entered the premises!" She throws her stained hands into the air dramatically, "Don't worry, darling, I've heard all about you," </p>
<p>Every word that drips from her mouth is like honey, and it frightens me to no extent. Wanda's neighbor to the right was not a witch, but everything I'm seeing now is contradicting that.</p>
<p>Panicking, I finally throw the rock, grunting from the force. It sails through the air, whistling, but before it makes an impact, Agnes slashes her hand downward, strings of violet following. The rock slices in half and slides past her frame. She doesn't even blink.</p>
<p>I grab onto the boys and pull them toward the house, as Wanda draws Agnes' attention once again, throwing balls of glowing magic at her head. I witness the older witch absorb the energy effortlessly, grinning in satisfaction before I slam the door shut. </p>
<p>The boys huff and gasp as I drag them up the stairs and to their room. I try to catch my breath as I lock the windows and rip the curtains shut. Tommy sits for a moment on his bed, and Billy looks in awe up at me. I try to contain my confused expression as much as I can.</p>
<p>"It's really you, isn't it?" He asks quietly.</p>
<p>I stare down at him. Somehow, in some way, he knows it's me. He knows I have full control, that I've taken the reins. Maybe it's because I've stopped saying cheesy quips every 5 minutes, or maybe he can just see.</p>
<p>"Yeah, kid, It's me." I grin proudly down at him, "Now you two need to stay up here until this is all over, okay? I'm not letting anything happen to you." I instruct.</p>
<p>"No, we wanna help mom-" Tommy protests, Billy grabbing my sleeve.</p>
<p>I give him a look, mixed with reluctance and pride. "And I'm so happy that you guys are so goddamn brave, but your mother would kill me if I let you fight- whatever that is out there. You have to leave it to us on this one."</p>
<p>I don't let him say anything else, taking one last glance before closing the door and running outside. </p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>"Wanda!" Monica calls desperately, banging her hand on the dusty attic window, "Wanda!"</p>
<p>Pietro tuts and sighs, plucking at the guitar in his lap. "Don't waste your breath, babe. No one can hear you from in here." he bites his lip and strums the strings grandly, all his focus on his playing, not paying too much attention to anything else.</p>
<p>Monica glares down at him, unimpressed at his appearance and attitude. She runs toward the door, her hair bouncing and her big eyes set determinedly. </p>
<p>Pietro hops up from his perch on the couch and speeds in front of her, the wind nearly knocking her back before he pushes her back himself. "Not so fast, darlin'," he jokes.</p>
<p>She groans and pushes herself off the pile of dirty rugs, furrowing her brows and trying to contain the vast anger she holds for the man in front of her, dressed from head to toe in terrible choices. He smirks in satisfaction before retreating to the corner of the room.</p>
<p>In this corner, there's a mini fridge, a blender, and a plethora of CDs stacked nearly to the ceiling. Everything from Marvin Gaye to Metallica was listed, and Monica could've sworn that the stack swayed as Pietro walked.</p>
<p>He grabs some papayas from the fridge, laying them out on the table. Monica watches him work and holds her sore shoulder, her fingers digging into it to numb the pain. </p>
<p>Pietro turns his head lazily back at her, "You wanna smoothie?" He asks casually.</p>
<p>Monica stares at him, a look full of loathing and confusion, and he turns back around slowly to avoid it. "I'll take that as a 'no'."</p>
<p>She looks around as the blender buzzes louder, taking in the half-assed decor. There are cheap little lanterns with no bulbs in them hanging from the window, frighteningly old drapes just behind them. In fact, most of the furniture is old in some way, dusty or outdated, and Monica notices that the rug she landed on is practically a replica of the one that sat on the floor of her Nana's house.</p>
<p>"What is all this stuff?" She asks, eyeing him once more.</p>
<p>The blender shuts off and Pietro grins, pouring the smoothie into a Ninja-Turtles cup. "This is my mancave." He announces proudly, turning around and taking a sip. "A place to chillax, you know, when the missus is stirrin' up trouble."</p>
<p>Monica doesn't take any time to think about what that means, diverting her attention to the nightstand beside her, where a stack of papers is lying.  She lifts the one on top off of the table and clutches onto it, noticing the Westview insignia on the top-left corner. It's a bill, and the name it's addressed to is Ralph Bohner. </p>
<p>"Bohner..." Monica whispers quizzically.</p>
<p>She drops it back in its place and picks up the next one, sitting just under it. A headshot, a picture of the man holding her hostage, looking very young. The name printed on the bottom-right matches the bill.</p>
<p>"Agnes doesn't live here... you do." Monica looks up and ogles at him, and his face remains placid.</p>
<p>He turns back to the CD stack and starts messing with it, trying to pull out the Steven Seagal album on the bottom. He grunts as the stack falls completely.</p>
<p>"You're- Ralph... Bohner?" Monica cringes, flipping the headshot so he can see. </p>
<p>he chuckles to himself, "Hehe, Bohner..."</p>
<p>Monica slowly rises from her seat, her eyes squinting up at him, analysing him. "How is she controlling you..." She mutters, and it's not much of a question.</p>
<p>As she rises, the man raises his fist in a defensive pose, shifting playfully from foot to foot. He jumps a little as he nearly slips on a stray CD. "Oh, you wanna tussle again?" He challenges.</p>
<p>"Hmm? Huh? Huh?" He swishes his hand at her, making a weak attempt at a karate chop, before Monica grabs him by the arm, twists it back, and throws him over her shoulder.</p>
<p>He makes a rather undignified noise before he hits the ground with a thud, causing the room to shake with the impact. Monica grabs his shoulder angrily and mounts his torso to hold him in place.</p>
<p>He groans in pain, "Meow, she's feisty!" He smiles, his face red.</p>
<p>The necklace around his neck begins to glow. A faint, low hum emits from it as the beads ooze purple magic, and Monica focuses on nothing but that. Her eyes shine as she leans down.</p>
<p>With no second to spare, she rips the necklace off his neck.</p>
<p>"Ah-" He cries in pain, before his eyes focus once more, his chest heaves, and suddenly someone different is below her. </p>
<p>Nothing changes physically, the stupid outfit he's wearing isn't replaced with something else, his hair is still frizzy and sticking up in all the wrong places, but something about him has changed to where she can tell, she can just tell that the necklace was weighing him down.</p>
<p>He gasps continuously, holding his hands up in surrender, "Whoa- okay, sorry- what-?" He looks around in confusion.</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Ralph." Monica says, tilting her head.</p>
<p>Peter tilts his head as well, the emblem on her shirt catching his eye. He sighs in relief. "You work for S.W.O.R.D.? Thank God, okay-"</p>
<p>"Yes? I do- what does that have to do-"</p>
<p>"I'm in the uh, the witness protection program. I'm not sure how all this weird shit happened, but I promise it wasn't me this time!"</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>I nearly trip from the force of my feet on the ground, running as fast as I can in the direction Wanda went. I pass Agnes' house, the post office, the convenience store, and they all seem too familiar to me. These places that I've never been to suddenly seem like my home, and it feels like the world is caving in on me. </p>
<p>My stomach feels hollow, like a chunk of void in me that causes only discomfort. The world is dizzy, but I don't care. Wanda needs my help, Wanda needs someone to be there, and I will be there if I have to die for it. </p>
<p>Town square comes into view, and all I see is people. Swarms of citizens surrounding Wanda, talking to her, crying, shaking. I stop my running and pant as Wanda sees my approach. She's panicked, she's in pain. She takes a step toward me.</p>
<p>"Y/N, tell them it isn't true." She insists, tears in her eyes. She grabs my shoulders and pulls me into the crowd, her gaze flickering from each face, taking in what she so easily destroyed.</p>
<p>"When you let us sleep, we have your nightmares." Norm says- no. It's not Norm, that's not his name.</p>
<p>Loud, loud jungle leaves, rustling wind, eerie feeling. The mind stone is in front of me, crumbling under the magic, crumbling, crumbling, he's dying. Vision is in front of me, he's crying, his mouth is wide open, he's muttering something. What is he muttering, we need to know.</p>
<p>The bomb is sitting, sitting, sitting. And we wait. We wait, and we stare and we do nothing but look at the burning bodies in front of us. In front of them, STARK, STARK. It beeps, I breathe.</p>
<p>I breathe.</p>
<p>"Your grief is poisoning us!" Mrs. Hart cries, her wrinkled cheeks covered in blush.</p>
<p>"No, stop- please! Tell them Y/N, tell them it's okay," she turns to me again, nodding frantically, and all I see is pain, and I hate it. I hate that she's sunken so far down into her grief, and that I couldn't stop it. </p>
<p>"Wanda, I love you." I start, and I mean it. She needs to know. She has to understand. "I love you, and I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone..."</p>
<p>Her face changes, like she already knows what I'm going to say. She's not angry with me, she's sad. Maybe she can finally see my sunken face, my hollow cheeks, the bags under my eyes, the way my legs shake.</p>
<p>"I ate breakfast today, Wanda," I smile, but I know it doesn't reach my eyes. "I hadn't eaten anything in 8 days. Eating wasn't part of the script." I say quietly, and she lets go of my shoulders.</p>
<p>She takes a step back, tears leaking out of her eyes, "What have I-" She starts, but a gasping sob erupts from her throat and she covers her mouth.</p>
<p>"We feel your pain." Says Dottie.</p>
<p>"Please let us go!" Cries Norm.</p>
<p>"I want to see my husband!" Bev blubbers.</p>
<p>"Stop-"</p>
<p>"Let us go!" Mrs. Hart wails.</p>
<p>All of the people talk at once, yelling over each other, feeding the panic in Wanda. She turns every which way, the muscles in her neck tensing, her teeth clenched. She's gasping for breath, clutching at her wedding ring. </p>
<p>"Wanda-" I say,</p>
<p>Suddenly, she screams. She screams so goddamn loud, so painfully, and I'm reminded of that empty lot, sitting in her car, watching her fall to her knees. Not getting to her in time.</p>
<p>Magic erupts from her palms, blasting towards every person around her that moved. The red tendrils wrap around my throat before I know what's happening, keeping the air from my lungs. I try to gasp, I try to do anything, but I can't. All I can do is claw at my neck, and feel the ground rumble underneath my feet. </p>
<p>I can't panic right now, I can't. But I can't calm myself down. The road groans and splits, the cracks just missing the crowd of choking citizens, it causes the buildings around it to moan in protest. I clench my teeth, straining my neck, trying to make room, to set myself free, and then the magic is gone. </p>
<p>I gasp for air, coughing and sputtering as I place my palm on the ground for support. </p>
<p>"Stop- I'm sorry-" Wanda breathes, her mouth twisting in horror at what she'd just done.</p>
<p>The crowd gasps collectively, and no amount of oxygen can satisfy my lungs. I look up at Wanda, only to see her staring back. I know what she's feeling, and I can't allow her to hurt like that.</p>
<p>I won't.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p><em>"Aw, is this your place? It's... okay, I'm not going to lie to you, it's ugly." Agnes drawls.</em>I open my eyes, blinking furiously, trying to get rid of the ache in my head. </p>
<p>
  <em>"...What?" I mutter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The kitchen is just like I remember, small and dirty. The sink is broken, but the refrigerator runs, and the cabinet doors are screwed on tight. On the door of the fridge are all of AJ's school pictures. Not that there are many of them, he still has a lot of growing to do. There's also a crayon drawing of Optimus Prime, his head much too small for his metal body. But AJ drew it for me for my birthday, and because of that, it is a masterpiece.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The small table in the corner has four chairs, but only two in use. I remember, I couldn't bear to get rid of the other two. The table is stacked with water bottles, little jackets, half empty cups. A singular salt shaker sits in the center of it, AJ accidentally dropped the pepper.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Your parents let you live in a place like this?" Agnes jeers, wiping a finger along the dusty counter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"My parents aren't around. It's- It was just me and my brother." I say, pulling the tape off of the paper and holding it to my chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Agnes nods, "That explains the abandonment issues and the constant need to put others before yourself." She plops down into the recliner in the living room, "It's exhausting to watch, honestly." she calls. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't... How am I here?"  I ask. My throat is dry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There are framed pictures lining the walls of the small living room. Pictures of my mother, of all of us. Mostly when we were younger, old pictures of moments stopped in time, and it hurts to look. It hurts too much to bear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Easy really, though I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it to discover the source of your power. it really is inconsequential compared to mine..." Agnes gloats carelessly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She pulls herself up from the recliner, her robes billowing behind her, defying the laws of gravity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Wanda's still dealing with her own little world, might as well entertain myself while she believes she has the upperhand."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I look at her clearly for the first time, and I remember that this isn't real. It isn't real no matter how sad it makes me, no matter how real it feels.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Now!" Agnes startles me with a clap of her hands, her eyes wide with anticipation. "Let's start." she slinks toward me, letting her eyes sweep around the apartment once more before disappearing in the entryway. "Normal day, it seems like, dreary life, brother's- what- at school? God, so boring."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turns back to me and grabs my arm, "Come on speed it up, was it a trickle, or an explosion?" she asks me, her breath tickling my ear.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I freeze. I know what day it is, what year it is, and I can't step out of that goddamn door.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Stop." I hiss, trying to rip my arm out of her grasp.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It doesn't budge, and as soon as I try, tendrils of inky magic ooze from her fingers and latch onto my torso. I feel my body being lifted from the floor and I gasp and the coils grow tighter. She pulls me out the door, drags me down the hallways, through the lobby full of people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one seems to see me. Not Ms. Eichenbaum, who's cat always found himself inside our apartment by the end of the week. Not Holly, the lovely old lady who acted as their receptionist. No one sees me until Agnes wills it. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The air outside is muggy, dark even though the sun shines above me. I feel like a cloud, like I'm not entirely here, and Agnes releases me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Go on, that's your cue. Front and center!" She commands, and I do it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't know why, but I do. I walk, an overflowing bag suddenly hanging from my shoulder, a phone clutched in my hand. I look above me, around me, count to 100, anything to stop the rising panic in my chest.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There are only so many jobs you can get, there are only so many jobs you can lose. I can't lose this one. Even if it's just a fast food joint, even if it's minimum wage, I need to keep it, for AJ. I remember it all like it was yesterday. The sweat on my forehead, the heat on my face, the tears in my eyes as I walk. I'm late for my shift. I can't be late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I blow a breath through my teeth, "Goddamnit," I mutter, and I pick up the pace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I pass every familiar building. The laundromat, several apartment complexes, a homeless shelter, bags and bags of trash, people begging me for help. I can't stop.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I don't stop until I'm forcibly stopped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A hand reaches from the alleyway and pulls me in, and I'm too out of breath to gasp. My mind goes blank as I'm shoved against the wall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Alright, Sweetheart, what's in the bag?" His breath is foul, his hands are crusty and rough, holding my arms in place at my sides.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It isn't any less scary the second time. His teeth are still rotten, his eyes evil, and I don't know what to do. I never thought this would happen to me, never mind in broad daylight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"E-Everything but money," I sputter, and it's true.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shoves me to the ground and lifts my bag from my shoulder, emptying the contents onto the damp, mossy pavement. Out of the fabric tote falls spare change, tampons, my ID, crayons, a bag of tissues, and lint. The look on his face says it all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The fuck is this? Huh?" He spits. He bunches up the fabric and throws it at me. It barely makes an impact, but it frightens me enough to cause a flinch, and I'm ashamed of it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I push my hands in front of me as he lines up his foot for a kick. I shut my eyes tight, waiting for the impact of a boot, but it never comes. I keep my hands up for protection, my fingers shaking and my breath ragged. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I open my eyes. He's on the ground, knocked bloody by the chunk of pavement still floating above his body. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My eyes widen involuntarily, and I lower my hands only to scramble backwards. The rock drops with my hands, becoming lifeless once more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah..." Agnes hums behind me. I nearly forgot she was there.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I catch my breath, my eyes never leaving his lifeless form, and I inch forward. It seems like my mouth is glued shut, I can't speak, but there's a whine coming from the back of my throat that I can't stop. I can't stop it as I check for a pulse, I can't stop it when I stumble from the alley, leaving my purse, leaving the change and the crayons, the tissues.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dead. He's dead. I don't know how, how that managed to happen, but his temple is cracked, bleeding onto the pavement below, and somehow, I know I did it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I squint at the light, the sun becoming too bright to handle, my footsteps too loud for my ears. The world is too much as I think. I killed someone. I killed someone. I killed someone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And as the words repeat on a loop in my head, I walk. I walk, and the ground seems to follow me, it seems to move with me, feel my pain, and the wind picks up. It swirls around my head and flings my hair every which way. The air feels dry, and the ground is shaking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I hear people yelling and gasping around me, ordinary people with normal lives and families, on their way to work. Now, they are caught up in my tempest, my panic that has embodied itself in the earth below me, folding the tectonic plates, shattering the crust of dirt, and shaking the buildings around me. The apartments, the laundromat, and the people begging for my mercy. I can't stop the shaking ground, the panic won't stop rising, and the world is paying for my inexperience.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Not again, no." I mutter through my haze, "No, Agnes- please I can't-"</em>
</p>
<p>Wanda tackles Agnes to the ground, breaking the enchantment placed on us both.</p>
<p>I gasp, my knees sinking to the pavement, as I collect my thoughts. What she had done, what she made me relive had been a violation. Something I don't want to think about again, yet it haunts me whenever it gets the chance. </p>
<p>Wanda uses her glowing hands to boost her off the ground, following Agnes as she levitates away.</p>
<p>"Wanda!" I call, and she knows immediately what I want.</p>
<p>She sends a wave of magic, almost like floating silk, to wrap around me, and I feel my feet leaving the ground. I twist my hands angrily, blocks of rock ripping from the world below me and following my will, ascending with me on my mission, and this time, I barely flinch at the effort. Agnes needs to be stopped.</p>
<p>"Really, Wanda, you're gonna bring your meat puppet all the way up here?" Agnes cries over the noise of thunder, her eyes glowing violet as she smirks at me.</p>
<p>I growl under my breath, clutching my fists, waiting for the right moment to strike. "I'm not her puppet, I'm her friend!" I look around, analyzing the clouds around us. They're filling with water. "Wanda, are you okay?" I ask her once I'm in hearing range.</p>
<p>She cringes in pain, pain that's obviously stemming from her crumbling hands, "I'm fine, are you?" She throws up her hand, shooing away Agnes' attempt to hit her.</p>
<p>I grin painfully, "Always."</p>
<p>I'm not able to keep my eyes off of Wanda for too long, every time she sends a ball of magic toward Agnes, her hands seem to die. They turn gray, darker with every blow, and I don't know what to do. I don't know what she's doing.</p>
<p>"Wanda stop!" I shout, but she doesn't listen. </p>
<p>Agnes nearly groans in delight as she absorbs yet another glowing orb of scarlet, the ball turning inky and dark in her hands and seeping into her wrinkly skin. She's killing Wanda. She's killing her without even touching her.</p>
<p>I grunt and swing my fist through the air, sending a rock the size of a car at her head. She notices it, but barely, too caught up in her evil glee. She swishes out of the way, the boulder flying off into the road, nearly crushing a military vehicle. </p>
<p>I lift my lower body with great effort and kick the second chunk of pavement with both feet, sending it flying at the glow of magic Wanda sends at the witch before me. The orb crushes the rock and disappears with it, falling in pieces to the ground. Wanda's killing herself, and as she does it, she's giving all the more power to Agnes. </p>
<p>"Come on Wanda! I want to see you rot! Hit me!" she screeches and cackles.</p>
<p>I stretch out my arms, swirling them around above my head, willing the clouds to dissipate into water. Agnes doesn't even bother with me, all her attention is on Wanda, all of her focus is on killing her. I can't let that happen, even if Wanda seems so willing. I gather the water into one singular mass, feeding off of it until it runs out.</p>
<p>I pull my hand away from it, gathering to the size of a basketball, and I aim it at her head. Even if all I can do is delay it, I'll try with all my might. I throw the water, I nearly dislocate my shoulder with the force of it, and it goes sailing into Agnes, trapping her head in a bubbly grave.</p>
<p>She writhes in place, clawing at the water preventing her from breathing. She lets out silent screams, and shakes her head around, until she gathers a good sum of shadowy magic in her palm and holds in to the water. It hisses and evaporates in the air, and once it does, Agnes takes a deep, gasping breath. She looks at me, eyes filled with hatred, with hostility.</p>
<p>"God, you're weak, but you're such an annoying little kid."</p>
<p>She raises her hand, a villainous smirk stretching her lips, and she wiggles her fingers. My heart stops as I look down, seeing my torso engulfed in plum coils, splaying across my stomach like lightning strikes, and I'm suddenly falling through the air.</p>
<p>The wind is whipping my face, and I try to grasp at it as I plummet, try to make it save me. My heart is beating too fast. I can't hear anything but the wind, the wind. Why can't I help myself, even when I need to the most? I can't see the ground approaching, my eyes are still fixated on Wanda, too weak to save me, turning gray not only on her arms, but her face as well. Her eyes are sunken in, and as I descend, I don't even care about the impact I inevitably face.</p>
<p>Suddenly, I hear a noise like thunder clapping, and it somehow surpasses the sound of the wind. I'm yanked upwards by my waist and I yelp, feeling the pressure on my ribs increasing. Arms are wrapped around my torso, a cape billowing behind us.</p>
<p>"Hold on, Y/N." Vision instructs calmly, steering us back towards the ground, safely this time.</p>
<p>As soon as my feet hit the pavement, I grab his arm frantically, unable to contain my panic any longer. "Vision- Vision I have to get back up there! Wanda- she's dying-" </p>
<p>"Y/N!" Ralph jogs up to us and catches my arm, checking me face over for injuries. I can feel the warmth of his hand through the jacket he lent me, his fingers digging gently into my skin comfortingly as he furrows his brows. </p>
<p>Vision cranes his neck upwards, looking desperately up at his wife. "Y/N, you're exhausted. I'll help Wanda, stay down here with Ralph and protect the boys." He tells me, and I look around.</p>
<p>The boys have left their room, also staring fearfully towards their mother in the sky, and I stumble towards them, grabbing Billy and Tommy frightfully by their shoulders and pulling them into a hug. "Are you okay?" I ask shakily, crushing them under my embrace.</p>
<p>They nod their heads frantically as I pull away, looking them over once more just to be sure. A loud bang sounds overhead, and light seems to overtake the whole sky, my vision blazes in a scarlet light. I use one hand to shield my eyes, squinting up at the crimson heaven that's seemed to open up above us, an angel descending and extending her arms, displaying her divinity proudly. Her hair billows, and on top of her head is a duel-horned crown, pointing upwards to the realm she came from.</p>
<p>She pulls her power back from Agnes, stripping her of her magic, tearing away her defense and wielding it herself as she comes closer to us. She isn't of this world, she's better, she's precious, she's landing. </p>
<p>I let out a sharp exhale as I tumble towards her, nearly tripping over my feet in relief now that she's whole again. "Wanda-" I breathe out, stopping in front of her, and I can't manage more than that. there's nothing I can say to tell her how I'm feeling, the beauty I see.</p>
<p>The beauty I know she finally sees too.</p>
<p>I smile at her, a genuine, glowing smile, and she returns it without question. Seeing her safe heals me in ways that medicine never could, and I pull her into a hug. I feel her let out a chuckle, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. Her auburn hair tickles my nose as I sigh in relief.</p>
<p>She turns away from me to greet her family, scrunching her nose in happiness when she catches sight of her kids.</p>
<p>I let her go, turning back to Ralph, who seems transfixed on Wanda, his eyes full of confusion, sadness, numbness. </p>
<p>I touch his arm gently, "Hey... are you okay?" It comes out quieter than I'd meant it to.</p>
<p>"Yeah..." He sounds far off, dragging his gaze from Wanda to me, "What about you? You took a lot of heat up there," He puts a hand over mine, so my fingers are trapped in his, "scared me half to death when you fell." He says, and I notice how close we are.</p>
<p>I smile gravely, nodding my head. "I'm alright, I just- I have a feeling that this little fantasy is going to end soon," I crane my neck to look at Vision and the boys, happy to be in the embrace of Wanda once again, "I'm not sure how this is all going to work out."</p>
<p>I'm not ready to say goodbye to anyone else. After AJ, after Sam, Vision, I can't do it. Those boys have wiggled their way into my heart, and now that they're there, they can't get out, no matter how I try. But I don't want them to leave, that's the thing. I want them to stay with me. I want Wanda to heal, but I don't want to say goodbye. I've said it too many times to count.</p>
<p>Ralph follows my eyes and frowns, and I know he loves those kids too. "I think somehow, some way, this will all work out for the better." He mutters, and I try to believe it. I try to believe him, because he seems so right, he seems so sure of himself.</p>
<p>We migrate towards the house silently, and I take his hand as we walk, seeking comfort, seeking anything he'll give me. He takes it without hesitation, squeezing it reassuringly like this happens every day, like it's second nature to comfort each other. I like it.</p>
<p>I turn my head back one last time, and I see the walls of Westview slowly approaching us, taking their time as they catch up, returning the town to how it once was, how it's supposed to be. I take a deep breath as I step into the house. It's full of memories, some not even feeling like my own, but I was here. I lived here for weeks, laughing and crying with this make-believe family. It suddenly seems sad, the house, like it knows what's coming. It's quiet, almost peaceful as we climb the stairs, and from the way Wanda's carrying herself, the serene sort  of pain that's in her eyes, I know I have to say goodbye to them.</p>
<p>I get down on one knee and take a hold of their shoulders, smiling up at them and taking the boys in. Billy has freckles, small, but they're there. Tommy has a little green in the brown of his eyes. They look like Wanda. </p>
<p>"I love you both so much, you know that?" They both nod, smiling in their youthful way. </p>
<p>"We love you too, Aunt Y/N." Billy murmurs, and when I look at him, I know that he knows.</p>
<p>I tear up without meaning to, blinking a couple times to mask it. "Sleep well, boys. I'll see you tomorrow." I insist quietly, pulling them against my chest and holding them tight. I feel their little arms around my shoulders, and I'm reminded of when they were younger, how I'd been there, somehow, through their entire childhood. I love them, and now they'll be going.</p>
<p>I look out the window at the stars above us, taking in this moment, something to remember, before Vision walks over and silently closes the drapes, shielding them from the view of the approaching world.</p>
<p>I let go of them and touch Ralph's shoulder as I pass him, smiling at him as he crouches down. "Hey kiddos, you were awesome today," he purses his lips and gives them giant highfives, and I watch the grins spread across their faces easily. "Uncle P's got a lot of cool things planned to do with you guys soon, okay? I love you two," He pulls them in for a quick, casual hug, one that he'd given them several nights before.</p>
<p>I put my hand back on his shoulder and guide him out of the room, letting Wanda and Vision have time with their kids alone, time to say what they need to say, before they can't.</p>
<p>When we reach the bottom of the stairs, we just stand there. We don't talk, we don't move. My hand is warm on his shoulder, my thumb rubbing soothing circles into the fabric of his shirt. He's losing them too. He's hurting just as bad as I am. There are unshed tears glistening in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Hey," I soothe, turning towards him, rubbing my hand delicately over his arm, pulling him into me, "I'm right here, okay? It's gonna be alright." I say into his shoulder, and he sniffs. I can tell he'll keep the tears from falling.</p>
<p>I haven't known him long, even less because of the Pietro fluke, but I know him, somehow, well enough. I know he prefers waffles over pancakes, I know he likes pranks, fun, kids, and I know that he needs a hug, needs someone to touch him, let him know he's not alone.</p>
<p>Vision descends on the wooden stairs in his true form, the maroon of his body shining in the light of the lamp by the couch, and I meet his eyes as I pull away. Wanda follows right behind him, her expression not good, not bad, just there. Her world was ending, and she was okay.</p>
<p>I look out the window to my left. The red glitching is growing closer, but we still have time. I smile at the man in front of me, not the robot, not the illusion, but the man. He's not flesh and blood, but he has a soul, more than anyone I've ever known.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I got to see you again, I hope- I hope we'll see each other again soon." I say, tears building and flowing from my eyes. I pay them no mind. </p>
<p>Vision nods, his blue, vibrant eyes filled with melancholy. "I hope so as well. Thank you, Y/N, for everything. You really are a true friend."</p>
<p>I pull him into a hug, and he's solid under my grasp. He wraps his arms carefully around me, "Please, take care of Wanda for me." He whispers.</p>
<p>"I always will," I breathe back, and he smiles.</p>
<p>I step away then, allowing Wanda to stay with him, to stay with each other alone once more. I take Ralph's hand and together we leave the house.</p>
<p>The air outside is cold. The stars are hanging above us, desolate but warm, foreign yet familiar, just like him. </p>
<p>We sit quietly on the steps of the porch, a nice breeze blowing and freezing the tears on my face. It's welcomed though, I always liked the cold over the heat, and it's nice to know the wind has come back. I can hear Ralph breathing next to me, sniffling every once in a while.</p>
<p>I try to contain the noise of my tears, but I let a sob slip out, and I can't take it back. He pulls me in, and I lean my head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>I feel his head drop gently on top of mine, like a blanket shielding me from the weather, the night, the stars that mock me with their incandescence.</p>
<p>I wipe my nose on my sleeve, blink to fight the pain I'm feeling, "I-I'm sorry, I," I begin, but he doesn't let it get beyond that, he quiets me without doing a thing, squeezing my shoulder tighter. </p>
<p>"Hey," he mutters, silently, gently scolding me, "You're losing a friend, you're hurting. Let me be here for you, okay?"</p>
<p>I take a deep breath, looking at the ordinary houses lined up in front of us. "Are you gonna be okay?" I ask, glancing up at him once more.</p>
<p>He smiles in disbelief, shaking his head on top of mine. I giggle involuntarily, wiping my nose once more. "I think so. Eventually." and that's good enough for me.</p>
<p>The walls of Wanda's magic seem to swarm us as I look at him, and I feel alright. I feel like I believe him fully now, that we'll be okay, That the world isn't black and white, and life will go on. I feel a wash of emotions run through me, but not my own. </p>
<p>Intense panic, anger, pleading, despair, and finally,</p>
<p>acceptance.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>